Frío invierno y cálida primavera::
by Underword
Summary: Sakura es una niña, cuya vida estaba llena de tristeza y sufrimiento. Pero todo eso cambiará cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que hará regresar felicidad y desarrollará ciertos sentimientos. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: la fría nieve

**El frío invierno y la cálida primavera**

**Capitulo 1: la fría nieve**

En la remota aldea del hielo, el día era bastante oscuro teñido de un color negro mientras lo cubrían las enormes y esponjosas nubes similares a los algodones, donde caían nieves, cubriendo con su espeso manto nítidamente blanco las casas de sus habitantes. En esta hora se encontraban cerradas, las familias les encantaban refugiarse en sus hogares mientras prendían las chimeneas para calentar el ambiente y comer deliciosas sopas calientes, mientras observaban las ventanas donde veían las calles desoladas cubiertas en el mismo color puro y caían miles de copos de nieves.

Pero, en este mismo momento en un pequeño callejón se encontraba una niña aproximadamente de 12 años. Tenía largos y sedosos cabellos color rosa y 2 hermosos ojos jades. Estaba sentada mirando con cierta tristeza y melancolía la nieve, tenía manos lastimadas, vestido rojo sucio y algo roto (el vestido es lo que tenía puesto en la primera temporada de Naruto), y su cuerpo demacrado y lastimado. No había comido nada hasta este momento, no después de lo que había pasado antes.

**-Flash Back-**

En una enorme casa de una familia normal, se encontraba la pelirrosa limpiando el piso mientras los otros le enviaban miradas llenas de desprecio tratándola como una esclava. Esas personas no eran su familia, sino que la habían adoptado cuando huérfana y no hacían nada más que pegarla y menospreciarla.

-Oye, basura. Limpia esa parte –le ordenó una mujer de un horrendo carácter, quien solía ser su "madre".

-eh, si. Enseguida –respondió recargando el paño en el balde lleno de agua y así seguir limpiando el piso-.

-¿Por qué eres lenta?, escoria. Sigue limpiando y luego limpia la sala –dijo lo último para después desaparecerse del lugar-.

La pelirrosa lloraba, se sentía triste después de la muerte de sus verdaderos padres. Ellos siempre la trataban como un tesoro y la amaban muchísimo. Y ella también a ellos, pero…ahora ya no era color de _rosa _su vida.

Cuando quedó huérfana, una familia algo numerosa la adoptaron, creyó que la tratarían como parte de ella. Pero…no era así, la agredían maltratándola y le ordenaban tareas, de eso la trataba…solo una sirvienta.

Ella no le importaba, por más que su esperanza se haya ido a la basura. No era de esas personas que tenían rencor y los odiaba. Seguía con su labor sin importar los golpes que le daban y los insultos que escupían, siempre tenía esos sentimientos tan puros venidos de su querida madre.

Luego de limpiar la cocina, el pasillo, el baño y las habitaciones de abajo; empezó a limpiar la sala que era un lugar sucio y lleno de escombros.

Al terminar, empezó a cansarse. Se encontraba llena de sudor, polvo y suciedad en su ropa, y en su cuerpo. Terminó de limpiar la sala y en ese instante aparecieron esas dos mujeres que solían ser "sus hermanas".

-Ve a planchar la ropa, niñata –dijo una de las dos.

-Y luego arréglanos los vestidos –siguió la segunda. Esas chicas se creían bellas pero no se comparaban con la belleza de la pelirrosa, y por envidia la trataban como _Cenicienta._

-Sí –respondió sin oponerse, para evitar conflictos. Mientras levantaba las cosas y se encaminaba a la habitación de arriba.

Entonces, una de ellas colocó un pie y la hizo tropezar haciendo que caiga y se golpee contra la pared.

La pelirrosa dio un quejido de dolor mientras posaba su mirada al agua sucia esparciéndose al pasillo que tanto había limpiado.

-jajaja –rieron ambas mujeres- que torpe eres, ahora tendrás que volver a limpiar el pasillo. No te tardes y ve por nuestros vestidos. Jajaja –sus risas desaparecieron al momento en que entraron a la sala.

-uf –suspiró cansinamente mientras tomaba un paño seco y secaba todo el piso mojado del pasillo.

No tardó mucho en volver a secarlo, al terminar puso el balde dentro del armario donde guardaban cosas de limpieza y subió por las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de las hermanas.

En el piso se encontraban los vestidos arrugados, tomó una plancha (ya saben que las planchas de antes eran solo un pedazo de hierro) y la tabla para apoyar la ropa. Comenzó a planchar los finos kimonos elegantes y cocerlos las partes rotas y rasgadas de las telas.

Dobló las prendas y las guardó todas en el armario ordenamente.

Al último, limpió los pasillos de las habitaciones faltantes y las escaleras. Estaba acostumbrada a limpiar y hacer deberes del hogar, era su rutina diaria y siempre al terminar de limpiar nadie la alimentaban, ni siquiera tenía una habitación propia.

La chica no tenía remedios que comer las sobras o conseguir comida sea como sea inclusive dormía en una alcoba de afuera arriba de las bolsas llenas de granos como colchón y usaba una carpa que cubría los objetos de antigüedad como cobija.

Ahora ya terminó de hacer los quehaceres de la casa, fue a dormir a la alcoba mientras llevaba en su mano un pedazo de pan duro como cena.

Suspiró cansada, debido al maltrato, la mala alimentación y al trabajo duro que realizaba la estaban demacrando por completo.

Mientras que en las habitaciones de las dos chicas, vieron que la jovencita hizo un gran trabajo en la limpieza y con sus vestidos.

De pronto, se les ocurrió una idea maliciosa para que sus padres la regañaran.

Empezaron a romper sus propios vestidos, ensuciar de vuelta la casa y comer la mitad de la cena simulando que la muchacha había hecho eso.

El matrimonio de la familia no tardó en llegar a la casa, y al entrar en la puerta principal observaron que no había nada más que pura suciedad. Soltaron un grito de espanto y asco.

Sus gritos fueron escuchados por sus malcriadas hijas, sonrieron maliciosamente, agarrando sus prendas rotas fueron corriendo hasta ellos.

-¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ AQUÍ? –preguntó la mujer con voz alterada.

-Madre, fue terrible. Sakura en vez de limpiar empezó a ensuciar todo –mintió una de sus hijas con voz desesperada mencionado el nombre de la jovencita-.

-¿¡ELLA HIZO ESTO! –inquirió enojado el hombre, quien era el padre de esas dos-.

-Sí, rompió nuestros vestidos y además se comió la otra.

-ESA MALDITA RATA. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ! LE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN –dijo el padre con un enojo que le hacía hervir y echar humos en los oídos.

Las hijas se rieron internamente, no estaría mal verla demasiado lastimada de lo que ya está la joven, para así que la belleza que tanto enfermaban quedara opacada.

El hombre mayor seguido de su mujer y sus dos hijas se dirigieron a la alcoba de afuera donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, quien descansaba plácidamente mientras daba un mordisco al pan seco.

Al abrirse bruscamente la puerta, lo que vio la pequeña la dejó aterrorizada, el hombre se le acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo.

-MALDITA MALCRIADA –gritó la mujer.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERNOS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE ENTREGAMOS? –un grito furioso de parte de "su padre".

-Pero…yo que hice –contestó débilmente debido al golpe que recibió, sin darse cuenta que un hilo de sangre caía en la comisura de sus rosados labios.

-VAMOS NO TE HAGAS, SAKURA. TÚ FUISTE LA QUE HIZO ESTA DESASTRE –dijo una de las pares.

-Padre, puedes hacer algo para que "ésta" ladrona comprenda lo que es la disciplina –dijo la otra llena de malicia.

-Esta fue tu última oportunidad, escoria. No tendré otra opción que utilizar esto –señaló una katana para amenazarla.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos aterrorizados y a la vez el miedo la estaba consumiendo, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared.

Este era su fin, ya no tenía escapatoria y sus dos ojos verdosos caían gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas. Observaba como todos la miraban con esos ojos llenos de odio, perversidad y con sonrisa maliciosa, también risas de burla.

No soportaba más, todas esas cosas la estaban clavando en cada rincón de su alma, sintió una opresión en su pecho cerrando los ojos fuertemente por pánico y al momento en que el hombre estaba cerca para quitarle su esencia de vida…

Ocurrió una especie de explosión y un silbido de silencio en el aire. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de ver la explosión y lo que captaron sus ojos la dejaron atónita…el lugar…todo estaba cubierto de hielo. Pero no era un hielo normal, eran enormes, similares a un cuarzo, con formas puntiagudas como estacas y esas personas que solían ser "su familia" estaban clavadas completamente por las enormes estacas de hielo.

Al observarlos, todos los cuerpos estaban bañados de sangre y al ver su mano vio que tenía agarrado una hoja de la espada hincada en el suelo con su sangre.

Estaban todos muertos y…la pregunta era…

-A…acaso…yo…hice esto –preguntó sorprendida y a la vez atemorizada mientras la soltaba.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…quería correr, quería escapar de ese lugar para ya no ver más las caras de esas personas.

Era libre, pero…estaba sola otra vez. Ya no tenía a nadie, ya no tenía compañía.

Solo lo único que sabía era que la soledad ya la _dominaba._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Observaba las calles desoladas y cubiertas por esa blanquecina nieve, mientras veía sus manos lastimadas y una de ellas con un pedazo de tela de su vestido utilizándola como venda.

Empezó a llorar y sollozar en silencio, no le gustaba estar sola…detestaba la soledad…necesitaba a alguien, sus queridos padres ya no estaban para protegerla…y esas personas que no eran su familia…ya los mató.

No quedaba nadie, estaba sola y sabía que pronto moriría de hambre.

En las veredas heladas, se encontraba un muchacho. Alto y atractivo de cabello erizado negro y destellos azules eléctricos, sus ojos eran dos ónixs preciosos sin brillo. Su expresión era fría e inexpresiva como las mismas nieves que caían en invierno.

Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 15 años. Su vestimenta era un haori blanco, pantalón azul encima un paño (o no se qué cosa es) amarrado por una cuerda morada y llevaba como abrigo una larga capa negra. Él anteriormente era un ninja de Konoha, pero se había marchado hace 2 años atrás en búsqueda de su venganza (ya saben como es su historia) y para eso, se había unido al hombre más odiado por todos, el ex sanin llamado Orochimaru de la aldea del Sonido para que lo entrenara y lo hiciera más fuerte que el causante de su dolor…de su sufrimiento…de su venganza. Y no era nada más que Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor.

Hasta este momento, Orochimaru lo había enviado a una misión en la aldea del césped y ya que había terminado rápido, caminaba por las calles de la aldea del hielo como atajo aprovechando de que nevaba y que no había ni un ser vivo presente…o eso creía.

-*hmp, la misión no era nada difícil. Que estupidez en ir a buscar unos simples pergaminos de los clanes y todo lo demás* -pensó el pelinegro en tono inexpresivo- *no hay nadie acá, por suerte. Así me hace sentir tranquilo…* -pero al parecer, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar unos casi sonoros sollozos de alguien.

Quería saber de donde provenían, siguiendo los sollozos de esa persona pudo rastrear que venían del callejón que estaba frente de él.

Activó su sharingan para saber si era algún ninja, pero vio que sólo había una sola persona. Entró para observar mejor y vio que no era nada más que una niña. Desactivó sus ojos carmesí.

Pensaba en irse y olvidarse de esa triste criatura, ya que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Pero al observarla bien, calculó que debía tener 11 o 12 años. Tenía heridas en su cuerpo, sus manos lastimadas con sangre y un vestido roto con suciedad. Eso hiso estrujar el corazón…un momento, corazón? Si su corazón aunque quería negarlo, esa niña hizo algo para oír por primera vez su corazón.

Sin nada más, se acercó a ella en pasos lentos.

La niña de cabellos rosados paró de sollozar y levantó su vista aún con las gruesas lágrimas en su rostro. Miró los pies de esa persona, que por primera vez se acercó a ella. Levantó un poco más su vista guiándose por el cuerpo cubierto con la capa negra y se topó con unos oscuros e inexpresivos ojos negros.

El pelinegro la observó bien, nunca había visto esos ojos jades brillantes. Tan hermosos que expresaban sentimientos, tan puros todo lo contrario a él. Su rostro se veía que su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía un extraño cabello rosa que le quedaba bien.

No podía negar que la criatura que tenía en frente de él era hermosa. La pelirrosa también lo pensaba al observar a ese ser tan atractivo y misterioso. Se sonrojó un poco, al ver su rostro poseía facciones perfectas y se veía muy alto, todo un hombre.

-Oye, niña –llamó el pelinegro con tono lleno de calma y a la vez fría- ¿qué haces en un lugar como este? Deberías estar en tu hogar –inquirió-.

La pelirrosa al escucharlo, no dudó en decir mentalmente que su voz era hermosa…sonaba maduro y varonil. Pero, con sólo oír la palabra "hogar" no existía para ella.

-Te he hecho una pregunta –dijo en forma directa el pelinegro-.

-Hogar?...no, yo no tengo hogar –habló por primera vez la pelirrosa con la cabeza gacha recalcando la palabra inexistente para ella-…no tengo padres, ni hermanos –volvió a hablar en tono suave lleno de tristeza-…no tengo a nadie.

El pelinegro se sorprendió, había dicho que no tenía familia. Al escuchar su voz tan femenina y suave…decía que no tenía nadie, ni tenía sus padres. Igual que él, sufrió cuando perdió a su clan, en especial sus padres.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –volvió a preguntar el pelinegro-.

-Haruno…Sakura –le contestó con suavidad- ¿y el tuyo?

-*lindo nombre* -pensó, pero no quería decírselo- Uchiha Sasuke –contestó-.

-Gusto en conocerlo,…Sasuke-san –dijo la pelirrosa con tono suave y llena de respeto-.

El pelinegro pensaba en irse, pero no quería dejar sola a la chica. No sabía por que razón pero sentía pena y algo de cariño por ella.

-Sakura –llamó Sasuke. La aludida levantó su vista mirándolo otra vez – Dime, no tienes donde ir? –preguntó, aunque en su interior se reprochaba por una pregunta tan obvia-.

-No…-respondió con sus ojos suplicantes y llorosos- No tengo a donde ir.

-hmp,…si quieres, puedes venir conmigo –dijo con seriedad para no demostrar debilidad de los sentimientos-.

-… -la pelirrosa no sabía que decir, en serio que le estaba ofreciendo eso?...que la acompañara.

El pelinegro se agachó a su altura y con sus pálidas manos tocó el delicado rostro de la jovencita. Cosa que la hizo sorprender y a la vez sonrojarse por la acción del muchacho, el pelinegro lo notó y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

Esto era nuevo para él, nunca demostraba sentimientos o alguna otra debilidad a nadie, ya que lo hacían ver débil. Pero, Sakura le hacía volver a ser esa persona que solía ser antes, bueno cuando era niño.

-No sé porque…pero… -comenzó a decir la niña- …usted, tiene una mirada parecida a la mía –dijo con suavidad, dibujando por primera vez una sonrisa en su rostro-.

El Uchiha se quedó mudo al ver esa sonrisa…era aún más hermosa y esas palabras que salieron de sus rosados labios lo dejaron conmocionado. Tenía razón, esa chica parecía tener una vida llena de dolor cargada con tristeza y sufrimiento, _igual que él._ Pero, ella expresaba sentimientos llenos de sinceridad…alegría…ternura…felicidad…todos se reflejaban en su hermosa sonrisa.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y mejor para él, los ignoró. No quería que su corazón se ablandara y menos empezar a tener esas emociones, arruinarían su más importante orgullo. Cambió su pose de pensativo a uno gélido y serio bajo una fija máscara puesta. Se paró de su lugar sin quitarle la vista a la pelirrosa.

-Ven, vámonos –dijo con su tono serio de siempre-.

La pelirrosa con un poco de dificultad se levantó también, debido al hambre y el frío, le costaba moverse. El pelinegro pasó su brazo por el hombro de la niña Haruno como si la abrazara con uno de sus brazos.

La chica se sonrojó y sintió como la capa del Uchiha la tapaba para protegerla del frío.

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente cruzando las aldeas seguido de los bosques para llegar a un destino sumamente desconocido para Sakura.

**Continuará…**

**Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Wueno en la parte de la historia de Sakura fue crudo y triste pero espero que les hayan gustado. Espero Rewievs para publicar los capis.**

**Los kiero mucho a todos.**

_**Underword**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hacia lo desconocido

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::.**

**Capítulo 2: hacia lo desconocido…**

Sakura: etto… Sasuke-san –llamó con su voz tranquila y suave-.

El pelinegro volteó para mirarla.

Sakura: díganme…a dónde vamos? –preguntó curiosamente-.

Sasuke: vamos a un lugar donde vivo y entreno. No es como un "hogar" pero ahí es donde me mantengo. –respondió sin decir ningún detalle, ya que él no era de los que "charlaban"-.

La pelirrosa no entendió su respuesta pero mejor no quiso preguntar más. Notó que el pelinegro, que conoció hace unas horas, era…silencioso.

No tardaron en llegar a un lugar que más bien parecía una cueva oscura y tenebrosa.

La pelirrosa empezó a temblar, tenía miedo de ese lugar. Pero, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba cerca de ella, empezó a sentir confianza.

Sasuke: entremos –dijo-.

Al escuchar la orden, le siguió adentrándose en la inmensa oscuridad que cubría y las paredes tenían antorchas que apenas alumbraban los pasillos.

Los paso de ella y de Sasuke retumbaban como ecos lejanos en los pasillos semi alumbrados. Sakura no sabía el camino, tan sólo seguía los pasos de Sasuke, al parecer él ya sabía a donde iba. Claro! Ya que ese lugar extraño y sombrío era donde vivía. No era un "hogar", sino se mantenía allí. Tal como lo dijo.

Aunque todavía no entendía esa respuesta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontraron frente a una puerta tallada de madera.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta sin tocar, donde se encontraron frente a dos personas. Uno era un joven que parecía más o menos un adolescente, tenía cabello gris con una coleta, ojos negros y unos redondos anteojos (completamente ridículos), se encontraba parado. Su vestimenta era ropa ninja color púrpura oscuro pantalón y remera con cuello.

El otro era un hombre, cuya edad era desconocida. Tenía cabello oscuro largo y asquerosamente lacio, ojos amarillentos y siniestros como una serpiente, la piel exageradamente pálida. Su aspecto daba sensación de miedo pero también grotesco y asqueroso. La vestimenta era completamente rara (no sé como describirlo y no quiero porque es muy feo), se encontraba sentado en una silla con la primera persona recién nombrada a su lado.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Sasuke –dijo el hombre con el aspecto de serpiente-.

Sasuke: hmp. Acaso crees que pierdo mi tiempo como para llegar en este momento –respondió cortante- Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: veo que sigues con tu actitud, chico –respondió nuevamente-

-uh? Sasuke, quién es ella? –preguntó el peligris, al notar la presencia de la niña de 12 años, quien se encontraba debajo de la capa del pelinegro- Tú la trajiste? –inquirió-.

Sasuke: algún problema, Kabuto –inquirió con tono amenazante mirándolo gélidamente-.

Orochimaru: Cuál es tu motivo para traer a una mocosa –preguntó-.

Sasuke: creí que tendría algo de utilidad pero también de una ninja –respondió omitiendo su verdadera intención-.

Orochimaru: muéstramela –ordenó viendo intensamente a la chica que estaba abrazando la pierna del Uchiha-.

El Uchiha levantó la capa mostrando a la chica de largos cabellos rosados y ojos color jade, se encontraba muy lastimada y demacrada.

El pálido de ojos serpiente la observaba detalladamente, lo cual provocó un cierto temor a la niña. Hasta que su vista paró cuando vio una de sus manos vendada con un pedazo de tela manchada con sangre.

Orochimaru: dime, niña. Esa herida en tu mano… -señaló la mano cubierta con el pedazo de tela- te lastimaste o alguien te hirió –preguntó, no con pena por la herida sino para saber el por qué-.

Sakura:…me…lastime –respondió con temor a ese ser que estaba frente a ella-.

Orochimaru: ya veo –dedujo- con qué? –siguió preguntando-.

Sasuke: qué diablos prentendes ¡? –inquirió serio, al ver que le preguntaba cosas insignificantes a la pelirrosa-.

Orochimaru: no me interrumpas –contraatacó la serpiente-.

Sakura: creo que con una…espada –respondió insegura. En aquel momento desde su propia perspectiva tenía miedo, por eso no recordaba mucho-.

El ex sanin siguió mirando la mano herida de la niña como si sus ojos pudieran leer todo con sólo observar un simple corte- Kabuto –llamó al peligirs- tráeme a Kobura y que venga pronto –ordenó sin necesidad de voltearse-.

El peligris no hizo ninguna oposición y con una reverencia desapareció en una cortina de humo, dejando solo a los 3 presentes.

Orochimaru: dime… como te llamas, niña? –preguntó-.

-… Haruno… Sakura –respondió aún con un toque de miedo-.

Orochimaru: Sakura, eh? Pues te doy el permiso en hospedarte aquí, pero te aviso que no te será fácil, esa es mi advertencia –mencionó la serpiente con un tono siniestro y tranquilo-.

La pelirrosa se sintió un poco conforme a sus palabras mientras que el pelinegro lo miraba con indiferencia a la serpiente, no le agradaba la forma en que le trataba a la jovencita pero sabía disimularlo bien. Y se decía que si cualquier persona, sea quien sea se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, le mataría o le haría una cosa peor que deseará no haber nacido.

En estos momentos cuando el ambiente cargado de tensión se tornó a uno tranquilo, en una cortina de flores rojas, apareció una mujer de largos y erizados cabellos rojizos de una escarlata, y los ojos rojos como un rubí (es totalmente diferente que los de Karin). Parecía mayor por la seriedad reflejada en su rostro joven. Estaba vestida de un kimono negro que hacía resaltar su esbelta figura, con diseños rojos que combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello. Por último, un obi rojo atado en la parte superior de su cintura.

-Me llamó, Orochimaru-sama –habló la mujer de ojos carmesí-.

Orochimaru: Kobura. Te pido un favor, quiero que te encargues de esta chica Sakura –le pidió mirando a la mujer y señalando a la pelirrosa- cúrale y dale ropa limpia –ordenó-.

La mujer llamada Kobura observó de inmediato a la nombrada, quien estaba al lado del joven Uchiha, veía detalladamente su estado y sus facciones, estaba analizándola con sus ojos.

La pelirrosa se sintió intimidada por esa mirada rubí, estaban llenos de frialdad mezclada con seriedad, daba miedo.

Pero sintió una voz susurrante y fría de parte de alguien.

-No sientas miedo, confía en mí –dijo el pelinegro entre susurros para que nadie de la habitación lo escuchara, excepto la pelirrosa.

Con sólo escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizó, no sabía porque razón pero ese pelinegro la hacía sentir mejor y tranquilizarla esfumando todo ese miedo e incomodidad. Sólo estar con él recibía esa paz y seguridad interna.

-Ven conmigo –dijo, más bien como una orden la pelirroja de ojos carmesí-.

La pelirrosa le hizo caso y antes de salir de la habitación siguiendo a la mujer peliescarlata, le vio por última vez al pelinegro para despedirse y con un soplo de silencio desapareció de la habitación.

Ahora, solo quedaban el pelinegro y la serpiente. El pelinegro tenia una mirada perdida hacia la puerta donde desapareció la pelirrosa junto con la mujer peliescarlata.

-Así que, trajiste a esa mocosa por tu capricho ¿verdad? –inquirió el ex sanin-.

El pelinegro no respondió, volteó su mirada dirigiéndola hacia él con sus gélidos y desafiantes ojos ónix.

-Aunque, no tienes un mal gusto –siguió- Tal vez esa chica podrá servir de algo.

Sasuke: si te atreves a ponerle un dedo juro que tus días serán contados –advirtió alzando su voz fría-.

-Vaya, así que te pones protector –dijo Orochimaru con tono burlón- Tranquilo, ella no será uno de mis experimentos. Solo esperaré sus _resultados _–dijo con tranquilidad aún con una sonrisa perversa-.

El pelinegro siguió clavando su mirada seria y fría. Volteó de vuelta su rostro y desapareció saliendo por la puerta, dejando solo a la serpiente.

Sasuke: *Más te vale, Orochimaru* -pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación, ya que, según él, se hizo de noche. (Es raro notarlo dentro de un lugar subterráneo, no creen? ¬u¬).

Mientras en otro lugar de la cueva de Orochimaru, en el pasillo se encontraban caminado la mujer de cabellos rojizos seguida por la pelirrosa de mirada verdosa.

-mi nombre es Kogyokuno Kobura* pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Detesto de me digan señora –dijo en tono serio la mujer- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó-.

-Soy…Haruno Sakura –respondió tímidamente siguiendo a la mujer-.

Kobura: "flor de cerezo", muy original –comentó sin cambiar de tono-.

La pelirrosa vio que sonó como un cumplido, en cierta parte parecía agradarle la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Kobura. Pero, en este momento no quería entablar una conversación, según su perspectiva la forma de ser de la mujer era una persona de pocas palabras al igual que Sasuke.

Estuvieron caminando un rato en los casi alumbrados pasillos, empezaba a darse cuenta que en esta cueva parecía un castillo subterráneo bien tallado y sin ningún rastro de imperfección. Paró al encontrarse frente una puerta, la mujer abrió y vio que era una habitación pequeña, pero no tanto.

Tenía una cama con almohadas y sábanas blancas inclusive una frazada, mesitas de luz que se ubicaban en cada lado de la cama con velas encima, repisa en las paredes, mesita de madera con almohadones en el piso (en Japón típicamente tenían mesas pequeñas de madera y se sentaban encima de los almohadones), un espejo de tamaño natural y al último, una puerta dentro de la habitación.

-Esta será tu habitación. Si entras por esa puerta –señaló- es el baño, en el canasto coloca tu ropa sucia y cuando termines de bañarte encontrarás ropa limpia en la cama.

La pelirrosa asintió, sin decir nada, como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Bien, después te veo –sin despedirse nada más, la mujer desapareció cerrando la puerta despacio dejando sola a la pelirrosa.

La chica suspiró y en el bolsillo de su bolso colgado en la parte trasera de su vestido sacó una foto medio quemada, pero aún así la imagen estaba en perfectas condiciones. Era ella y sus padres biológicos, sonrió con añoranza y nostalgia al recordarlos cuando estuvieron vivos, a los 8 años los había perdido para siempre y ese dolor aún quedaba en su corazón.

En los cajones que tenía la mesita de luz por casualidad encontró pequeños portarretratos, colocó la foto dentro del objeto y lo puso en pie en la mesita.

La observó por unos minutos aquella imagen de sus buenos recuerdos grabados en la foto, después recordó el baño. Así que no dudó en entrar.

Vio el baño, era amplio y muy limpio. Había el lavabo donde al lado se encontraba la bañera con la ducha y más (no necesitan más detalles, porque ya saben lo que hay en el baño). También había productos de belleza como jabón, shampoo y perfumes, en el piso había canastos para la ropa sucia y en el lavabo peines (etc. etc. etc.).

Le empezaba a agradar el lugar, nunca se había sentido cómoda en su vida. Bueno, cuando vivía con esa "familia" no la mantenía bien ni siquiera le daban habitación propia.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba recordar lo ocurrido, para tranquilizarse se quitó el vestido roto y sucio que tenía puesto dejándolo en el canasto, tal como Kobura le había indicado.

Entró en la bañera girando las llaves, la ducha empezó a liberar agua tibia que tanto deseaba. Agarró un jabón que tenía un exquisito perfume y comenzó a pasarse por todo el cuerpo limpiándose de la suciedad y polvo que tenía.

De paso, tomó un shampoo para lavarse el cabello y al terminar, se enjuagó con la ducha haciendo que las espumas y burbujas cayeran recorriendo su cuerpo terminando en la bañera hundiéndose por el drenaje.

Tomó la toalla para secar su cuerpo y otro para el cabello. lo enredó en su cuerpo para cubrirse, saliendo del baño en la cama de su habitación estaba un vestido negro sin mangas, parecido al vestido que tenía puesto antes, con un cierre al costado, botón rojo en el cuello estilo mao. También había sandalias estilo ninja color azul, pantaloncillo ajustado azul y una cinta razo roja.

La chica de hebras rosadas depositó las toallas en la cama, se peinó el cabello y empezó a vestirse, poniéndose al último las sandalias y la cinta utilizándola como vincha. Se miró al espejo, la ropa nueva la hacía sentir cómoda inclusive su cabello peinado. Se encontraba mejor, bueno sin contar de los moretones y heridas que le habían hecho.

De pronto, vio la puerta abrirse. Se tranquilizó al ver quién era, el pelinegro de ojos ónix.

-¿Como te sientes? –preguntó el Uchiha-.

-Bien –respondió sin dejar su tono suave- ¿Cómo supo que… –tenía la intención de preguntarle de cómo sabía que esta era su habitación, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió-.

Sasuke: Kobura me pidió que viniera aquí para cuidarte mientras que ella está preparando medicina para curar tus heridas –respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama-.

Sakura: ah…ya veo –dijo ocultando su nerviosismo, el pelinegro era muy atractivo y además, mayor que ella.

El menor de los Uchiha, la veía detalladamente. Se veía algo débil debido al mal estado y el hambre. Giraba su mirada en la habitación hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención. La foto, tomó el portarretratos que descansaba en la mesita de luz.

Al observarla detalladamente veía a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos jades, con aspecto serio y maduro; una mujer hermosa de cabello negro-azulado lavanda y ojos azul zafiro, su aspecto era cálida y sonriente; y por último, una pequeña niña sonriente de 8 años que era ella cuando era pequeña.

-Dime, ellos son tus padres? –preguntó sin quitar su vista de la fotografía-.

-…si –respondió con una notable añoranza- los tuve hasta los 8 años…ellos murieron…en un…incendio –dijo con voz quebradiza con solo recordarlos-.

El pelinegro la vio, en su mirada se podía captar tristeza y vulnerabilidad. Supo que perdió a esa edad, él cuando tenía 8 años también perdió a sus padres. No sabía que decirle a la chica, en una situación tan delicada como esta.

-y qué pasó luego? –preguntó con cierta pena, aunque le costaba ocultarlo, la nostalgia y añoranza comenzaba a invadirlo-.

-Después…de un año…me adoptaron una familia… -respondió con la cabeza gacha-.

Sasuke: supongo que te trataron como parte de ella –dedujo para ver si recibió el mismo cariño pero la pelirrosa lo cortó-.

Sakura: no, no fue así –cortó con voz quebradiza-…ellos me maltrataban y me golpeaban…i-inclusive no me daban comida…lo único que hacía era servirles…pero, eso no importaba…era la única forma para mantenerme.

El pelinegro calló abruptamente. Con razón estaba lastimada, hambrienta y demacrada. Debido al maltrato y no recibir el amor de la familia, sufría demasiado…más que él.

El ambiente se reinó en un silencio incómodo, parecía que el tiempo no corría debido a nuestros protagonistas. Tocar un tema relacionado con ellos como el pasado y la familia era delicado.

El pelinegro tenía esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban desde su niñez hasta ahora, el clan…la familia que él amaba los había perdido en manos de una persona menos esperada…su hermano mayor. Cuando el tenía 8 años le había dolido ser el testigo del asesinato de los Uchiha y nunca se había imaginado que su hermano, la persona que era como un amigo…haya matado a todos. Y desde ese momento, empezó a ser un vengador, y para realizar su más preciada venganza. Tenía que entrenar, sea como sea, duramente para cumplir y saciar su sed.

La pelirrosa, anteriormente tenía una vida alegre y feliz llena de despreocupaciones y sonrisas viviendo con sus padres. Ellos la trataban como un tesoro y le enseñaban muchas cosas para que aprendiera y creciera gracias a ese amor que le otorgaban.

Pero…esa feliz infancia se esfumó cuando sus padres murieron en un incendio que arrasó a toda la aldea. Y cuando la adoptaron una familia, la maltrataban, por eso ella nunca recibió otra vez ese amor que tanto necesitaba…ahora que los había matado, no quedaba nadie en su vida…

Los dos tenían algo en común, tuvieron los más tristes y oscuros pasados, no tenían a nadie…ni una familia. Sólo estaban los dos, sintiendo una especie de sentimientos en donde pueden contenerse uno con el otro.

Hablaban con la mirada sin necesidad de las palabras, de sólo haberse conocido unas horas antes, la confianza fluía en ellos.

Sasuke observaba a Sakura muy diferente que todas las chicas que él conoció, la mayoría eran unas locas fanes fanáticas sólo por su apellido Uchiha o porque era físicamente atractivo, pero ella…no le perseguía ni tampoco parecía arrimarse a él, veía que lo respetaba. Y con ella tuvo una plática tranquila. No todo en la guarida de Orochimaru podes encontrar a alguien "normal", estaban subordinados serios que ni siquiera hablaban, las aprendices de Kobura eran unas obsesionadas de él y zorras; y por último, los prisioneros que no dejaban de rogar por la libertad.

Sakura veía a Sasuke como alguien tranquilo, misterioso pero a la vez alguien reservado. Nunca había conocido a personas así.

De todas las personas que ella estaba rodeada, con él la hacía sentir con más confianza y a la vez paz, sin evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle por primera vez en su vida. Tenía algo…tenía una especie de imán del que podría sentir atracción sin poder evitarlo, una especie de magnetismo entre él y ella.

Ahora tenía un lugar en donde mantenerse y también personas, donde tal vez podría depositar toda su confianza, como Kobura y especialmente Sasuke.

En el mismo instante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron a la mujer de cabello escarlata y ojos carmesí entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de algunas medicinas, era la misma mujer.

Kobura: Sasuke, ya puedes retirarte –avisó mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la cama-.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama, antes de marcharse de la habitación dio su última mirada a la pelirrosa y desapareció saliendo por la puerta.

La pelirrosa tenía una mirada perdida hacia la puerta donde el pelinegro se fue, volvió de trance cuando escuchó la voz de Kobura.

Kobura: Sakura, siéntate en la cama para curarte –ordenó la mujer con voz serena y firme-.

La aludida obedeció, se sentó.

Kobura: enséñame tus heridas –dijo comenzando a preparar el ungüento curativo-.

Ella obedeció sin quejarse mostrando sus brazos heridos y una de sus manos con una cortada. La peliescarlata los observó sin ninguna expresión, le preguntó si tenía heridas en la espalda. Ésta sin ninguna oposición se lo enseñó, tenía moretones y cicatrices en su nívea espalda.

La mujer emanó un extraño fuego visible de color rojo y le pasaba en las heridas de la espalda de la chica, que la veía con curiosidad.

Kobura: es un chakra curativo, pronto lo entenderás –dijo adivinado la pregunta mental de la pelirrosada- Sakura, dime ¿cómo te lastimaste? –inquirió-.

La pelirrosa puso la cabeza gacha y empezó a temblar con cierto dolor tras recordar su pasado. La pelirroja lo notó, comenzando en querer saber todo lo que le sucedió a esa chica.

Sakura: unas personas…me golpearon…y me maltrataron… -dijo cerrando los ojos para no recordar ese pasado crudo y doloroso-.

Kobura: y ¿Quiénes fueron? –inquirió con seriedad-.

Sakura:…una "familia"… -dijo resaltando esa palabra casi inexistente-.

Kobura: tu familia?

Sakura: no –cortó- ellos me han adoptado, pero lo que hacían era maltratarme y golpearme…no me daban comida… -dijo con voz temblorosa, sin saber por que pero tenía algo de confianza en esa mujer-.

Kobura: *por eso se ve lastimada y tiene una mala alimentación* -pensó al sentir signos vitales de heridas en su cuerpo- …cómo te escapaste? –preguntó-.

Sakura:…no lo sé, no sé como me escapé –dijo. En aquel momento del asesinato, desde su propia perspectiva la llenó de miedo que no sabe como explicarlo-.

Kobura: olvídalo –dijo sabiendo que su interrogación la hacía dificultar- mejor no importa lo que te pregunté, es cosa tuya –terminó de aplicarle el ungüento en sus heridas haciendo que estas se cerraran- Listo, ten –dijo entregándole unas píldoras pequeñas depositando en la mano de la chica y un vaso de agua fresca- Estas píldoras te ayudarán a recuperar nutrientes e hidrataciones que perdiste de tu cuerpo. Tómalo.

Tras escuchar la orden de la mujer, la pelirrosa tomó las píldoras que recorrían su garganta con ayuda del sorbo de agua. Esperó unos momentos y de pronto, sintió que su estado iba mejorando.

No sentía hambre ni tampoco cansancio. Las píldoras que Kobura le dio eran muy efectivas.

Kobura: ya te sientes mejor –pregunto con suavidad sin cambiar su rostro serio- las píldoras que te di son mas efectivas de lo que piensas –se levanto de la cama tomando la bandeja con el vaso vacio y los demás medicamentos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –duérmete, mañana te veo –aviso antes de salir.

La pelirrosada se vio en el espejo de tamaño natural, observó su rostro. Estaba mejor que nunca, todas sus heridas fueron curadas, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban en mejores condiciones. Después de verse, tenía que descansar. Se quito la ropa poniéndose el pijama que la mujer le había dejado antes o tal vez Sasuke, mejor, sin preguntas.

Al terminar de cambiarse, se acostó en su cama muy cómoda.

Antes de dormir miró la foto de sus padres, y sonrió a ellos por recordarlos y con un pequeño soplo apagó las velas para así, dormir plácidamente.

**Continuara...**

**y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reviews...reviews...reviews...reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3: el hielo

**::Frío invierno y cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 3: el hielo**

A la mañana siguiente, mejor dicho un nuevo día en la oscura cueva del castillo tenebroso de Orochimaru (es verdad ¬¬). En una de las habitaciones se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente la pequeña pelirrosada en su cama. Aunque, después empezó a invadir una extraña sensación en sus sueños, tenía una fina capa de sudor en la frente y sus parpados fuertemente cerrados, señal de que tenía una pesadilla.

**-Sueño de Sakura—**

En un profundo abismo de la oscuridad, no se podía distinguir nada en lo absoluto. Todo era una sombra negra donde tampoco había sonidos. En ella, se encontraba una niña pelirrosa de 8 años que lloraba desesperadamente tratando de encontrar una señal de vida, sollozaba desconsoladamente cuyo sonido era eso…los ecos de sus sollozos.

En el mismo momento apareció una imagen terrorífica de una enorme ráfaga de fuego cubriendo todo su alrededor, desde allí pudo distinguir la aldea donde anteriormente fue llamada "hogar". Oía gritos de los habitantes corriendo por doquier sin saber donde ir, solo escaparse por sus vidas de esa llamarada gigante.

En una casa, era de ella veía como intentaba correr con sus padres pero el fuego era tan intenso que se interpuso en su camino.

-Sakura! Corre! Sálvate!

Ese grito, lo reconoció era…

**-Fin de los sueños de Sakura—**

La pelirrosa se despertó sobresaltad, con una fina capa de sudor recorriendo su rostro más la respiración agitada que intentaba hacer posible para regular con normalidad.

-Fue…una…pesadilla –dijo la chica de cabellos rosados poniendo su mano en la frente y colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja-.

En ese mismo momento, sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Sakura, estás despierta? –preguntó una voz a la cual Sakura tardó en recordarlo, y supo que era Kobura, la mujer de cabello escarlata-.

-Hai, pase –dijo con suavidad mientras se sentaba en la cama-.

La mujer de ojos carmesí abrió la puerta sin entrar completamente en la habitación. La mujer la observó con su típico rostro serio, bueno, la pelirrosada se acostumbró un poco a esa actitud.

Kobura: Sakura –llamó la mujer- ve a prepararte, luego vendré por ti para explicarte las cosas de aquí –avisó mientras cerraba la puerta-.

La pelirrosa por un momento cuando golpearon la puerta, creyó que era el pelinegro que lo había conocido ayer…Sasuke. Ese chico le agradaba mucho, con él tenía más confianza al igual que Kobura.

Tras haber escuchado su orden o aviso, no sabía como diferenciar. Fue a darse una ducha de agua caliente, luego de limpiarse y cepillar su sedoso cabello rosa se vistió con la ropa de ayer junto con la cinta roja acomodando su cabello.

Al estar lista, Kobura abrió nuevamente la puerta de la habitación y Sakura salió empezando a caminar siguiendo a la peliescarlata por los pasillos del castillo.

Kobura: te mostraré todos los lugares del castillo, sígueme y no hables –ordenó la mujer de espaldas sin voltearse, solo siguiendo su camino pero antes, se detuvo frente a una puerta cercana a la habitación de la chica-esta es otra de las habitaciones, ése es de Sasuke -señaló haciendo que la Haruno prestara atención- por si no te has dado cuenta, ninguna persona puede entrar a su habitación ya que él prefiere privacidad –explicó- Además, si te preguntas donde se encuentra, está en su entrenamiento con Orochimaru-sama. Es su rutina diaria –dijo-.

La pelirrosa se quedó parada mirando la puerta de la habitación con sus ojos verdes completamente perdidos, necesitaba estar en presencia de ese chico. Pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba o dónde era su lugar de entrenamiento?

Todo esto salió de trance cuando sintió el llamado de la mujer escarlata.

Caminaban por los pasillos semi iluminados por las antorchas encendidas que alumbraban cada sector, lo único que veía la Haruno eran puertas y puertas, se preguntaba que era.

Kobura: estas puertas son las otras habitaciones, pero no hay muchos subordinados de Orochimaru-sama –explicó como si hubiera leído su mente- si no lo sabías, el es ex sanin de una aldea llamada Konoha, País de Fuego. Luego de abandonar la aldea se instaló en el Sonido convirtiéndose en el líder.

Sakura: y…Kobura-san, ¿por qué Orochimaru abandonó Konoha? –preguntó curiosa sin cambiar su tono tranquilo y suave-.

La peliescarlata detuvo su paso sin voltearse.

Kobura: no lo sé…-respondió cortante, siguió su andar-.

La pelirrosa miró dudosamente mientras la seguía, se quedó extrañada por su actitud.

Kobura: *cuando Orochimaru-sama me convirtió en su leal subordinada…he preguntado muchas veces el por qué abandonó la aldea…me dijo la razón…y que no se lo cuente a nadie, ni siquiera a los otros subordinados* -pensó, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la pelirrosada- *presiento que esta chica tiene algo…algo que cualquiera quiera descubrir* -dedujo-.

Caminaron por horas, la mayoría de los cuartos que había en los castillos eran varias puertas, los laboratorios del ex sanin, también las prisiones cuyos encarcelados rogaban por su libertad.

Kobura: Estos son los prisioneros de Orochimaru-sama, él lo que hace es recoger a cualquier persona que encuentre y se los lleva para luego realizar experimentos –explicó tranquilamente sin darle caso a la imploración de los prisioneros mientras la pelirrosada los miraba con algo de pena y susto- no hagas caso a sus ruegos, total ellos terminaran muy mal. Pero nunca hay que tenerles compasión, porque si son liberados Orochimaru-sama se enojará demasiado –dijo mientras la pelirrosada veía su rostro tranquilo y serio- Por eso, es mejor ignorarlos. Bien sigamos –dijo, empezando a continuar su camino-.

La joven Haruno los observó por el momento, veía como esas personas sufrían por el hambre rogando libertad. Pero, no tenía que mostrar compasión como Kobura le había dicho, mas no podía evitar comparar su sufrimiento con el de ellos, volteó su rostro y le siguió a la mujer de ojos carmesí para continuar el recorrido.

Siguieron así, recorriendo todo el lugar que parecía eterno por las mismas paredes y las interminables puertas, que para la joven pelirrosa era difícil memorizarlo.

Le mostró la cocina, no era grande, pero al menos poseía un espacio suficiente como para 2 o 3 personas (nunca vi la guarida de ese pedófilo, sólo me imagino que tienen la cocina).

Pero de algo le llamó la atención, anteriormente cuando vivía con esa familia no le daban de comer, al menos de algo ella sabía cocinar cuando conseguía verduras o alguna sobra. Así que, ese no era el problema.

Al último del recorrido, Kobura le dijo que ella creaba medicinas o píldoras de soldados con plantas que sacaba del bosque.

Caminaron un poco más por los pasillos y se pudo distinguir una luz opaca al final, saliendo de esa cueva la pelirrosa se sintió cegada debido a la oscuridad, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose después de unos minutos y pudo ver con mucha claridad el paisaje.

Era enorme, lleno de árboles y pastizales. Se podía apreciar el fresco aroma de la naturaleza y los cantos de los pájaros. Un lugar muy lindo para una guarida siniestra como el de Orochimaru.

Kobura: este lugar es el último del recorrido, en este bosque salgo cuando necesito entrenar a mis subordinadas o extraer plantas medicinales como te lo había dicho antes. Vamos, te mostraré de donde las saco –la pelirroja siguió su paso adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque seguido por la joven Haruno-.

**-MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO-**

En las profundidades del bosque, cuyos rayos de luz del sol opacados por las frondosas copas de los árboles se encontraba un pelinegro realizando su entrenamiento a solas luego de haber terminado de usar su técnica nueva contra Orochimaru. Intentaba mejorar lo que podía, el Chidori una técnica mortal de relámpago que aprendió a dominarlo cuando tenía 12 años.

Ahora, en estos momentos su tranquilidad pareció ser vendida al ver que estaba rodeado de varios ninjas con símbolos del sonido en sus protectores frontales.

-Ustedes fueron enviados por Orochimaru, ¿no es así? –inquirió con su habitual tono serio y frío-.

Los ninjas, como respuesta, se pusieron en posición de ataque. Mientras que el pelinegro cerró los ojos mostrando cierto aire de calma y tranquilidad que luego al abrirlos mostró el sharingan, sus ojos carmesí reflejaban furia y temor.

-Muy bien, empecemos –dijo el pelinegro curvando una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro-.

**-MIENTRAS CON KOBURA Y SAKURA-**

Recorrían por los bosques que apenas eran iluminados por los rayos del sol (no como la parte donde se encontraba Sasuke), la pelirrosa veía maravillada. Tan vivo, tan natural y tan…tranquilo.

Le encantaba el bosque, era la primera vez que recorría el lugar, tal vez podía convertirse en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

La pelirroja le indicaba donde se podían encontrar las plantas medicinales más usadas y también este lugar era perfecto para tomar aire fresco o entrenar, como hacía Sasuke.

La joven Haruno con sólo oír el nombre del pelinegro empezaba a pensar en él, extrañaba su presencia porque siempre con escuchar su voz y sentir su aroma la hacía tranquilizar.

Al terminar con el recorrido, optaron en descansar cerca de un hermoso río con cascada. La vista era muy hermosa para disfrutarla, se sentaron en unas enormes rocas enormes para descansar.

Kobura: Sakura, espérame aquí. Iré a recoger unas plantas que necesito así que no te muevas –avisó mientras se alejaba del lugar-.

La pelirrosa observó tranquilamente el paisaje, nunca había visto uno igual. El sonido de la cascada, la hacía relajar, al igual que el aroma al bosque.

Se levantó un rato de su lugar en el que estaba sentada y sumergió sus manos en la pura y cristalina agua del río.

Observaba el reflejo de ella disfrutando la frescura que sentía al húmedo tacto.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir un poco lejos de su ubicación, unas presencias más o menos de 12 personas y una de ellas le pareció conocida aunque esto era nuevo para ella.

Mejor ignoró sus fuentes y volvió a mirar su reflejo con una mirada perdida llena de melancolía y nostalgia que comenzaba a invadirla. El agua le hacía recordar esos días en que se había divertido con sus padres, siempre cuando el calor emanaba en su aldea…iban en los ríos para jugar con el agua. Otras veces su papá le enseñaba muchas cosas allí.

Sin evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba en su pálida mejilla lentamente que luego se perdió al caerse en la cristalina agua del río.

De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse a pasos lentos justo donde ella se encontraba. Se asustó al escuchar los pasos, podía ser alguien desconocido.

-Hmp, qué haces aquí? –preguntó una conocida voz seria-.

Al reconocer a quien le pertenecía la hizo tranquilizar, unas mil emociones volvieron a florecer con sólo tener su presencia. Limpió rápidamente su lágrima para evitar demostrar la debilidad que tenía.

Se dio la vuelta para verlo y sonrió tranquilamente al reconocerlo. Era el mismo pelinegro que lo había conocido ayer.

Sakura: Buenos días, Sasuke-san! –saludó educadamente-.

Sasuke: hmp –respondió con su monosílabo-.

El pelinegro había terminado con su entrenamiento, esos ninjas del sonido fueron sumamente débiles y los venció fácilmente sin ningún rasguño.

Necesitaba descansar, así que optó en ir al río para relajarse y disfrutar el silencio. Cuando iba acercándose justo sintió un chakra conocido y era de esa jovencita de cabellos rosados con ojos jade, quien se encontraba sentada cerca del cristalino arroyo.

Sakura: Kobura-san me estuvo mostrando el castillo y…es muy grande, nunca he visto un lugar así –dijo asombrada-.

Sasuke: Orochimaru posee distintas guaridas dispersadas, lo único que tiene son castillos ocultos o subterráneos –explicó sin dejar su tono serio-.

Sakura: oh, ya veo –respondió- y…Sasuke-san –llamó-.

El Uchiha la miró.

Sakura: quería…preguntarle de…por qué usted está con Orochimaru? –preguntó llena de curiosidad y duda-.

El menor de los Uchiha quedó mudo por la pregunta de la chica, no quería que supiera la razón de la cual estaba con el ex sanin, ni de su vida.

Pero, ella le había contado el por qué estaba sola así que solo le daría una corta respuesta.

Sasuke: estoy con él porque se que me dará algo que necesito y además quiero cumplir uno de mis objetivos, eso es lo único que quiero en mi vida –aclaró mostrando un cierto aire maligno-.

La pelirrosa lo notó al mirarlo, pero no le dio miedo ya que lo único que sentía en su ser, era que Sasuke era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Sakura: ya veo –respondió con tranquilidad- *cumplir sus objetivos…eso es su propósito* -repitió mentalmente las últimas palabras que había dicho el pelinegro-.

La kunoichi juntó sus manos siendo llenadas por el agua del río que luego comenzó a convertirse en escarcha endureciéndose en un hielo puro.

Abrió los ojos con impresión al ver que ese material liquido se había transformado en un hielo sólido, al verlo bien parecía como vidrio ya que no se derretía por la calidez de su tacto.

Volteó para ver al pelinegro, para su sorpresa éste demostró una cara de sorprendido al observar que ese material no era un hielo normal.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó con algún rastro de sorpresa-.

Sakura: n-no lo sé –tartamudeó igual de sorprendida- simplemente…toqué el agua…y…de pronto se convirtió esto –le mostró el material-.

El pelinegro lo tomó y al tocarlo estaba frío. Frío como el hielo, el invierno muy similar a él, pero lo extraño era que ese material que estaba en sus manos no se derretía al contacto de su piel. Parecía un vidrio extraño del cual nunca lo había visto.

Le entregó a la pelirrosa que aun tenía la mirada de curiosidad y también sorpresa mientras observaba el material que tenía entre sus manos.

Al instante, apareció la mujer peliescarlata de ojos carmesí con un cesto lleno de plantas medicinales. Se detuvo al observar que el Uchiha estaba con la Haruno, pero luego siguió su camino dirigiéndose a ellos.

Kobura: veo que haz terminado con el entrenamiento, Sasuke –dijo en tono serio-.

Sasuke: hmp –"respondió" el Uchiha-.

La peliescarlata estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas del Uchiha, se dirigió donde estaba la pelirrosa. Pero, algo llamó su atención. Observó un objeto brillante que estaba entre las manos de la chica.

Kobura: Sakura, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó señalando el objeto que tenía la pelirrosa-.

Sakura: no lo sé, cuando toqué el agua en un instante se transformó en esta cosa –explicó entregándole el objeto para que la peliescarlata echara un vistazo-.

La mujer lo agarró y miró fijamente como lo hizo el pelinegro antes, no sabía lo que era. Ese objeto era algo que nunca lo había visto.

Kobura: Sakura, ¿tú hiciste esto? –inquirió la mujer mirando a la pelirrosa-.

Ésta asintió.

Kobura: ya veo…-dedujo mientras lo guardaba- me lo quedo un momento, luego te lo devuelvo si es necesario. Dime, recuerdas haber hecho algo parecido –preguntó-.

La pelirrosa en respuesta meditó uno segundos tratando de recordar en cierta parte de su memoria, apareció imágenes de su duro pasado, mostrando la parte de las enormes estacas de hielo que casi cubrió todo…pero el miedo, la dejó con algo de trauma en aquel momento que casi no recordaba…o tal vez, _no quería recordar. _

Sakura: mmm…sí –respondió sin más, apartando su duda.

El pelinegro la observó, estaba algo tensa y parecía dudosa cuando meditó. ¿acaso ella tenía algo oculto? O ¿tal vez, por el momento no quería hablar de eso?

Pasaron las horas, Kobura seguida por Sakura mientras que el pelinegro optó por acompañarla y observarla por unos segundos.

La peliescarlata recorría por los bosques y le indicaba cada parte del lugar en donde obtener plantas o hierbas medicinales. La pelirrosa miraba atenta sin olvidarse de algún detalle sin percatarse de la mirada del pelinegro, esa niña tenía algo oculto o algo inesperado del cual necesitaba saber.

Una vez que el sol cayó, Kobura avisó a la joven Haruno que era hora de regresar a la guarida.

Entraron nuevamente en la oscura cueva; iluminada por las antorchas, los tres caminaban en completo silencio. Mejor dicho la mujer peliescarlata y el pelinegro ni abrieron la boca mientras que la pelirrosa intentaba entablar una conversación pero no podía ya que estas personas eran así…_silenciosas. _

En el pasillo había dos caminos (o sea conexión con más pasillos, ni sé como es el pasillo de Orochimaru sólo se que es interminable los pasillos…las habitaciones…más pasillos). La peliescarlata caminó a uno que los separaba y por el cual, tal vez necesitaba algo.

Kobura: Sasuke, llévale a Sakura a la cocina. Supongo que tendrán hambre los dos –dijo- Yo iré un rato a la sala, ustedes pueden dirigirse a sus habitaciones después. Te veo mañana, Sakura –finalizó antes de desaparecerse por los corredores-.

Ahora, quedaron solos. No hablaron nada, otra vez el silencio eso conocido como una voz perdida por el viento sin sonido…sin nada. El pelinegro estaba acostumbrado porque él era así una persona silenciosa que prefería el silencio antes que el habla. La pelirrosa se acostumbró de algo, cuando ella vivía con esa familia, se sentía sola…sola en ese lugar lleno, para eso prefería el silencio…el silencio era como su única salida de todas aquellas burlas, palabras ofensivas y murmullos sarcásticos.

Después de la pequeña reflexión y la despedida de "buenas noches" de la peliescarlata, el pelinegro empezó a acompañarle a la ojiverde, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Con sólo eso la conformaba, la única fuente de tranquilidad era él. Con su presencia, su mirada y su aroma…no podía evitar mirarlo y sentirlo.

Sasuke: Sakura -llamó-.

La aludida volvió del trance cuando llegaron al lugar mencionado, la parte que le había gustado del recorrido era la cocina. Le encantaba cocinar, bueno eso lo había aprendido sola.

Sakura: Si, Sasuke-san? –preguntó-.

Sasuke: comerás algo –preguntó sin cambiar de expresión-.

Sakura: eh…hai –asintió- y usted?

Sasuke: hmp –dijo. La pelirrosa lo tomó como un sí-.

Se dirigió a la heladera y empezó a sacar las verduras y carnes que encontraba.

Sasuke: sabes cocinar? –preguntó serio, ocultando su curiosidad-.

Sakura: sí, cuando vivía con las personas sabía preparar comida con las verduras que encontraba y las sobras –respondió con una sonrisa empezando juntar las verduras ya elegidas- disculpe, donde se encuentra las verduras? –preguntó tratando de ubicarse en los cajones y en las puertas de alacena-.

Sasuke: está en el primer cajón –indicó sin quitar su asombro- siempre cocinabas –dedujo-.

Sakura: si, no se preocupe sé cocinar perfectamente además mi madre me lo enseño –dijo al último entre susurros que fueron escuchados por el pelinegro, que en estos momentos estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor-

El pelinegro veía que esa chica aunque tuvo una vida dura aún no mostraba tristeza, tenía esa sonrisa que reflejaba alegría. También sabía como cuidarse, le hacía acordar a su madre…negó energéticamente su cabeza, era una mocosa no tenía que dejar que los sentimientos lo confundan. Empezó a tomar su postura de serio, observó la nada como aquello fuera lo más interesante mientras la pelirrosa empezaba a cortar las verduras con cuidado también la carne, siempre con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no podía evitar observarla, veía como ponía a preparar la comida. Por suerte no tenía que esperar a Kobura, a preparar la cena o sino él mismo tenía que prepararla.

Después de sólo unos minutos, la comida ya estaba lista. Antes de servir, la pelirrosa le había preguntado al menor de los Uchiha donde se encontraban los platos. Y éste le indicó que estaban en la alacena.

La ojijade torpemente intentó alcanzar los platos pero era en vano, era baja quería pedir al pelinegro que la ayudara. Pero, tal vez él no se accedería hasta que sintió una presencia a su espalda que tomaba, sin esfuerzo, los platos y se inclinaba a su altura entregándoles. La hizo estremecer con sólo sentir al pelinegro detrás suyo, si bien pudo observar era que ese chico era muy alto, todo un hombre.

La sangre comenzó a hervir en sus mejillas dando tonalidad color carmín. Nunca había sentido así, pudo notar que la cercanía del pelinegro la hacía sentir calidez o más bien…un frío abrazador bastante placentero en su cuerpo.

Mejor decidió ignorar su estimulación y siguió con lo suyo. Colocó los platos en la mesa y fueron disfrutando la comida.

No necesitaban hablar. Solo con las miradas bastaban, aunque algunas veces se esquivaban. Estaban sincronizados sólo con miradas y los gestos, era algo raro pero cierto.

Algunas personas dicen que _"no necesitan palabras para expresarse ni tampoco necesitan demostrar algo"_.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que acabaron la comida.

Al salir de la cocina, el pelinegro decidió acompañar a la pelirrosa a la habitación y cuando llegaron a la puerta, la joven entró.

Sakura: Buenas noches, Sasuke-san –se despidió del pelinegro brindándole una cálida sonrisa-.

Sasuke: hmp –expresó como signo de despedida mientras cerraba la puerta de su respectiva habitación-.

El pelinegro veía que aquella chica tenía algo…algo que lo hacía sentir esa calidez y ternura que antes lo había perdido. Aunque demostraba serio y con esa actitud tan gélida, sentía esa sensación por esa pelirrosa.

Trató de ignorar, su camino era la _venganza…_si para eso tenía que eliminar obstáculos, lo haría sin importar las consecuencias. Incluso abandonó a aquellos que los consideraban "_amigos" _en su aldea natal Konoha.

Se acostó en la suave cama mientras observaba perdidamente el techo sumido en los más profundos de sus pensamientos, siguió así hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras en la sala en la que se encontraba el antiguo sanin de Konoha junto con su mano derecha, Kabuto estaban en medio de una conversación con Kobura.

Orochimaru: dime, Kobura ¿cómo te ha ido?

Kobura: simplemente fácil. Pero, también interesante en esa chica –respondió con su habitual seriedad-.

Orochimaru: uh? Acaso ocurrió algo? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad-.

Kobura: observé que tenía una especie de objeto que no lo había visto y que pueda interesarle, Orochimaru-sama –dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de hielo puro, que no se había derretido, al sanin-.

Orochimaru: es extraño, también…interesante –dijo con su típica y horripilante sonrisa siniestra- *al parecer, Sasuke no se equivocó en haberla traído* -pensó sin dejar de sonreír- Kobura, quiero que sigas encargándote de Sakura y si ves algo más de ella, avísame para luego recomendarte una tarea.

Kobura: como usted lo ordene, Orochimaru-sama –después de una reverencia se retiró del lugar con la cortina de pétalos rojos-.

Kabuto: qué planea, Orochimaru-sama –inquirió con duda-.

Orochimaru: nada, Kabuto. Sólo pienso que esa chica tiene algo útil, tal vez me pueda servir como una herramienta que necesito –respondió con una expresión siniestra-.

Kabuto: para eso, necesita pruebas –aclaró-.

Orochimaru: lo sé, por eso Kobura está a cargo de esa chica. Y cuando las pruebas sean suficientes, voy a pensar en la tarea que le recomendaré –dijo sin más-.

**

* * *

**

**Y bien? Q les pareció?**

**Escribir un fic así es nuevo ya que aparecen personajes como Orochigay y Kabuto, los personajes que más odio de Naruto. Pero al menos dan un toque interesante a este fic.**

**Reviews…Reviews…Reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4:el ojo del agua

**::Frío invierno y cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 4: el ojo del agua**

En las afueras de la guarida de Orochimaru, el alba se acercaba. El pálido color lavanda de las nubes cambiaba a un raro contraste, antes de salir el sol. El cielo nocturno parecía aclararse a un azul pálido, las aves salían de su escondite canturreando melodías mañaneras y el sol salía repentinamente entre las nubes, lanzando largos hilos de luz de color rubí y oro.

En la salida de la guarida, se podía divisar a una jovencita de cabellos rosados y ojos jades brillantes que combinaban con el ambiente verdoso. La pequeña se había despertado tempranamente como de costumbre, Kobura la envió para que buscara las hierbas medicinales que necesitaba para sus remedios.

Caminaba con tranquilidad gracias a la iluminación de los dorados rayos solares, se podía oler el aroma de los pastizales húmedos por la fina película de rocío. El canto de las aves encajaban perfectamente como una caja musical, las copas de los árboles moviéndose al compás de los vientos en total calma acompañada de armonía que casi nunca lo había notado antes.

Todo era perfecto, un escenario donde disfrutar para alguien que necesita calma y tranquilidad. Una sonrisa reflejaba en su pequeño y gracioso rostro, mientras paraba su caminata para recoger las hierbas que las había encontrado colocándolas dentro del canasto.

Una vez terminado su labor, que la llevó unos minutos. Regresaba nuevamente a la guarida, sin dejar ese rastro de despreocupación y calma.

Era simplemente una costumbre, ya que el miedo que la había invadido cuando pequeña al poner un pie en la guarida se ha esfumado como la voz que se pierde en el viento.

Al llegar al laboratorio, se encontró con la misma mujer de ojos rubí y cabello color escarlata brillante asemejado con el fuego. Se veía atareada por el labor que estaba realizando, observaba como mezclaba con cuidado hierbas y sustancias en un recipiente de vidrio; mientras su mirada carmesí demostraba concentración en su trabajo que quien sabe que medicinas estaba fabricando.

-¿cuánto tiempo estarás ahí, Sakura? –espetó con voz seria, clavando sus ojos carmesí a la pelirrosa.

-uh… -se incorporó la aludida-…mis disculpas, Kobura-san. He regresado con las hierbas medicinales que me pidió –dijo con tranquilidad colocando el canasto en el suelo.

-bien, entra. Te mostraré en lo que estoy trabajando.

La joven lo tomó como un pequeño agradecimiento, entró sin más a la oscura habitación iluminado por fluorescentes luces de los químicos y lámparas.

La mesa estaba repleta de herramientas que los médicos utilizaban, hierbas de diferentes tipos, tubos de ensayo y recipientes llenos de líquidos coloridos y raramente fluorescentes. Había tantas cosas de médicos como de científicos.

-La mayoría de las píldoras y bebidas que hago, son especiales para curar enfermedades hasta aumentar fuerzas para luchar. Por eso uso hierbas para extraer vitaminas y minerales para aportar energías al cuerpo humano.

-¿Desde cuándo usted es médico, Kobura-san? –preguntó con curiosidad, observando con atención el labor de la peliescarlata-.

-Soy médico desde que me hice subordinada de Orochimaru-sama –respondió sin más- en verdad, fui doctora antes de unirme. Solía curar enfermos, fabricar píldoras y realizar antídotos; ser médico es la mayor especialidad de los subordinados, Kabuto Yakushi y yo somos los únicos.

La pelirrosa siempre quiso aprender a ser médico, en sus recuerdos nebulosos su madre lo era. Le había dicho que la importancia que tiene un doctor es hacer todo lo posible para salvar vidas de muchas personas heridas y enfermas.

Ese dicho nunca desapareció en su mente, ni siquiera cuando ella murió. La sola idea le hacía oprimir el corazón, los recuerdos de toda su vida la estaban dañando por completo comparándose con mil espadas de doble filo. No quería mostrarse débil ante Kobura así que disipó esas tormentas de imágenes en su mente. Siguió con lo de Kobura, aprendiendo de forma progresiva sus indicaciones.

**-MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR—**

En una habitación enorme y oscura, se retumbaba un extraño sonido de chispas similares a los chillidos de miles de pájaros acompañada de una luz azulada que apenas iluminaba cierta parte de la misma onda de los sonidos chispeantes.

Se podía divisar escombros, restos de paredes destruidas y obstáculos cuyos blancos estaban rebanados limpiamente por la mitad. Dentro de ese mismo lugar, se encontraba el pelinegro practicando como lo hacía diariamente su chidori.

-kuso –refunfuñó- *si sigo a este ritmo no lograré con mi objetivo* -pensó con humor negro al ver que todavía no tenía fuerza suficiente- *hmp, aun no* -con mayor concentración, acumuló el chakra de su elemento incrementándolo de manera progresiva con tal de convertirlo en el arma mucho más poderosa que antes.

Ahora, preparado. Dirigió el chispeante rayo relámpago con mucha rabia y determinación a los blancos.

**-VOLVEMOS CON SAKURA Y KOBURA—**

Kobura caminaba por los pasillos en cada recóndito del enorme castillo subterráneo de Orochimaru, cuyos pasos se oían como ecos lejanos. En estos momentos, su mente rememoraba la anterior conversación que tuvo con el ex sanin hace unos minutos después de haber terminado de realizar sus medicamentos.

**-FLASH BACK-**

En aquel lugar andrajoso y oscuro, se encontraba el ex sanin sentado en su silla como un rey y al lado del mismo, se encontraba su mano derecha el peligris, Kabuto. Y al frente, la peliescarlata viéndolo atentamente con sus ojos carmesí con tal de saber que pretendía su maestro.

-Kobura, hay algún resultado de esa chiquilla –inquirió la serpiente, con una notable expresión de curiosidad-.

-Aún no, Orochimaru-sama –respondió con un gesto de negación-.

-Todavía no? Interesante –dijo cambiando su expresión a uno divertido- Kobura –llamó a la peliescarlata-.

Ella en respuesta posó su mirada en él.

-envíale a la chiquilla en el lugar donde hizo surgir el objeto que me diste y los otros Kabuto se encargará –ordenó-.

La peliescarlata lo miró por unos segundos. Pero luego accedió a su orden.

-como usted diga, Orochimaru-sama –

-Ah y otra cosa. Quiero que la observes de lejos y que nadie se le acerque. Cuando veas el resultado, avísame –agregó con una sonrisa siniestra surcada en su descolorido y tosco rostro-.

La aludida asintió en respuesta y se retiró del lugar con la cortina de pétalos rojos.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Aquella conversación le había dejado con duda. Según ella, Orochimaru le ponía a prueba a Sakura. Pero, todavía no tenía idea de que se trataba, sólo le había dado otra orden en vez de haberle aclarado todo.

No era de quejarse, el ex sanin no era de esos que daban detalles a todo. Sólo seguía sus órdenes como toda subordinada.

Estaba escondida entre las sombras de los árboles. Había enviado a Sakura a ese mismísimo lugar, donde el día anterior la había visto con aquel extraño objeto. Ahora, sólo hay que esperar resultados.

La pelirrosa llegó caminado, con el cesto lleno de hierbas que Kobura le había pedido que trajera. No había tardado nada, además esas hierbas estaban cerca de su lugar favorito, la gran cascada de aguas cristalinas.

Ese lugar le tenía cierta nostalgia y añoranza en sus recuerdos nebulosos de su infancia.

Suspiró cansinamente eliminado la frustración y el peso de su interior. Necesitaba descansar, no estaría mal tomar unos minutos u horas aquí.

Se acercó despreocupadamente a esa hermosa cascada que tanto anhelaba con tal de limpiarse y beber ese nítido e incoloro líquido fresco.

Llevó las manos sumergiéndolas al río, la hizo estremecer un poco al sentir la fría humedad de su tacto. Cargó un poco de ella llevándola a su boca, tragando esa deliciosa bebida sintiendo placer por la frescura recorriendo en su garganta refrescando la sed por tanto trabajo.

Su mirada jade se clavó en su rostro reflejado en el espejo líquido, vio el vibrar del agua que rápidamente se había transformado ella misma, pero de 8 años. Esa pequeña tenía una mirada que reflejaba vacío, tristeza y sufrimiento.

El rostro de la pelirrosa permaneció paralizado bajo una fija máscara puesta.

Luego, el agua vibró otra vez borrando la imagen de su niñez convirtiéndose en una imagen oscura de su vida.

Primero observó una…flama. Que luego comenzaba a dispersarse como una carrera de fuego quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Comenzó a divisar una casa, o mejor dicho muchas casas quemándose; esa era una aldea…y no cualquiera, era su antiguo hogar.

Sus oídos captaron horribles gritos de personas sea hombres, mujeres y niños escapando por sus vidas con tal de salvarse sin importar que sus hogares se estén reduciendo a cenizas, el dinero que perdieron o el sufrimiento por la muerte de sus familiares que no lograron escaparse.

Los ojos de le pelirrosada se ampliaron, mientras sentía el peso oprimiéndole el corazón. Esas pesadillas que siempre la atormentaban cuando niña ahora mostraban como imagen viva de sus recuerdos.

El agua vibró una vez más convirtiéndose en otra imagen de sus oscuros recuerdos. Se reflejó una mujer gritando, cuyo rostro transmitía rabia y odio hacia la persona que sufría por sus insultos comparados a mil cuchillos clavándote el corazón. La persona era ella misma, en mal estado y triste tal como hace semanas atrás.

Se pudo observar al hombre golpeándole, las dos hermanas presumidas y malcriadas burlándose de ella mas la mujer maltratándola con crueldad.

Cerró los ojos abruptamente y se tapó los oídos en forma implorable para evitar escuchar esas palabras y gritos grabados en su mente.

Eres una rata sucia y callejera!

Auxilio!

Escoria!

¿Por qué no haces las cosas bien?

Esta fue tu última oportunidad!

Aaahhh!

Esos gritos, esos insultos ofensivos. Ya basta, se decía mentalmente la pequeña pelirrosa desesperada de escuchar palabra por palabra de sus nebulosos recuerdos.

Sakura no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo…sólo siente una rabia incontrolable creciendo dentro de ella…como si toda la energía negativa del mundo se acumulara en su cuerpo…

Lista para explotar…la rabia, desesperación, exasperación. Muy pronto se liberarán.

BOOOMM!

Después, ya nada. Sólo el silencio mudo de la naturaleza.

La explosión retumbó casi todo el castillo de Orochimaru, dando como resultado un mar lleno de sorpresa y duda de parte de los espectadores que han escuchado.

Uno de ellos fue el menor de los Uchiha, quien había terminado, unos momentos, su entrenamiento y se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó, mientras salía inmediatamente de su habitación y corría a gran velocidad con tal de dirigirse al lugar donde provino la explosión.

Detuvo su paso un segundo sintiendo el chakra dentro del mismo bosque, donde solía entrenar.

-P-pero qué? –masculló incrédulo frente a lo que veía-.

El lugar de la cascada se encontraba completamente congelado con enormes y gigantescas estacas de hielo macizo.

El Uchiha se acercó a ese desconocido objeto y en medio, divisó a la pelirrosada abrazada a si misma de manera protectora y tiritando, no de frío…sino de miedo.

-Sakura –la llamó corriendo tras ella-.

Kobura, quien estaba escondida entre las sombras, terminó con su tarea y desapareció silenciosamente como un gato escurridizo entre la oscuridad.

El pelinegro posó su mirada ónix hacia las penumbras del bosque, podía jurar que hace unos momentos había sentido chakra de alguien más. Pero, esto no era el momento de buscar al espía, tenía cosas más importantes que atender, luego lo averiguará.

Se acercó a pasos lentos observando a la pequeña que tenía ahí, se veía vulnerable y débil. Lo extraño que le pareció era ver sus ojos cambiados, consistía un topacio azul brillante que luego volvió a los mismos ojos color jade.

Estaba tiritando y se la oía respirar de forma entrecortada, su mirada lagrimosa estaba llena de confusión y miedo.

La tocó, en respuesta dio un brinco y un grito.

-Soy yo –dijo con voz seria y serena para calmarla- Sakura, ¿qué ocurrió aquí? –inquirió.

-yo…yo… -respiró otra vez intentando calmarse, pero solo conseguía empeorarlo- yo…h-hi-ce…e-es-s-to –respondió finalmente, aún con su respiración agitada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te ocurrió algo? –inquirió nuevamente, escondiendo una notable preocupación.

-N-no lo s-sé…s-si-sim-plemente, n-no lo s-sé –finalizó, temblando aún.

El pelinegro en acto muy desconocido para él, la abrazó sorprendiendo a la joven. Era muy extraño, una persona como él nunca debe abrazar ni siquiera desear un cariño de alguien. Esta chica le hace despertar ese sentimiento que creyó haberlo enterrado para siempre.

La pequeña cerró los ojos disfrutando el calor que emanaba el cuerpo formado del Uchiha y correspondió su abrazo tocando su cálida espalda. Eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir los brazos de alguien, sin importar si la apreciaba o no; quería sentir el calor ahora para vencer el frío que la rodeaba.

No podía estar más que agradecida por el pelinegro. Mientras éste sentía algo, le agradaba abrazar a ese ángel tan bello y frágil de manera protectora; además de eso, empezaba a tener importancia sólo a ella y una parte de él le decía que debe protegerla sin pensar en alguien más ni aún cuando todos se conviertan en sus enemigos.

Para su desgracia, dejó de abrazarla. Esos sentimientos nuevamente lo estaban forzando a ser afectuoso, si eso sucediera lo dejaría frustrado.

La joven se quedó mirándolo sus ojos, sus manos y su rostro. Sentía algo inexplicable hacia ese ser frío y carente de sentimientos, su mirada gélida la calmaba dejándola sin palabras que articular.

-Ya te sientes mejor –preguntó, con su mirada ónix clavando en la mirada jade de la chica.

Ella asintió en respuesta, se había tranquilizado en momentos del abrazo. Pero en estos momentos, no había palabras.

-Bien, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde –avisó tomándola de la mano para levantarla delicadamente.

La pelirrosa lo siguió dentro de la sombría cueva subterránea. Ya había tenido suficiente de permanecer afuera, quizás sería mejor descansar.

La cena esta vez fue diferente, el pelinegro había intentado preparar la comida pero era algo difícil, no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar así que la chica lo ayudó cocinándole algo simple como huevo frito con cebolla de verdeo y algo de especias, y carne. Aunque era solo huevo saboreado, era una delicia, Sasuke comenzó a admitir que Sakura era muy experta en la cocina. Debería pedirle más a menudo.

Terminaron la cena y era hora de dormir. Antes de que el pelinegro ingresara a su cuarto, la joven de cabello rosa lo detuvo.

-Sasuke-san –llamó.

El pelinegro se detuvo para oír lo que iba a decirle.

-Gracias…- agradeció provocando sorpresa de parte del pelinegro, quien se recompuso de forma automática para ocultarlo.

-hmp. Descansa, nos vemos mañana. Sakura –dijo sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Son sólo oír unas pocas palabras le bastaron a la chica, quien aún miraba la puerta por donde había desaparecido su querido pelinegro. Creo que esta noche no tendría pesadillas, todo gracias a Sasuke.

Sin unas palabras más, la pelirrosa lo imitó. Acostada en la cama, vestida con su pijama que era una sudadera rosa con pantalones cortos del mismo color. Su mente meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido hoy mismo.

En aquel momento, la rabia acumulada en su interior explotó sintiendo como una parte de su poder se liberó violentamente. Esto era inexplicable pero cierto, no podía contener esa corriente de rabia y calor de su interior.

Cerró los ojos, era mejor dejar atrás las dudas y descansar. Tanta frustración y angustia la estaba estresando. Quedó dormida en la cama, quieta como estaba y sin darse cuenta de que había caído en los brazos del Morfeo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

En la sala del castillo se encontraba 3 personas entre las penumbras bajo la tenue luz clara de la vela encendida.

-Parece que todo dio resultado, tal como lo dijo Orochimaru-sama. Esa chica tiene algo especial –mencionó Kabuto, después de haber escuchado cada detalle que Kobura mencionó.

-Los resultados dieron fruto. Excelente –dijo el ex sanin- No me lo esperaba tanto de ella. Kobura, te tengo una tarea para ti. Quiero que entrenes a Sakura y la hagas poderosa –ordenó, sabiendo la especialidad de entrenamiento que tiene su fiel subordinada además de poseer sus propias estudiantes.

-Como lo ordene, Orochimaru-sama –asintió, sin necesidad de detalles.

El ex sanin dio una de sus sonrisas siniestras y grotescas, podría cambiar algo de su plan maligno que tanto ansiaba en años, ya que ahora tenía otro "candidato" para su ambición.

**Y bien? Que les pareció?**

**En este fic es la primera vez que pongo a personajes odiosos como Kabuto y Orochigay además de Karin en mis otros fic.**

**Plis reviews!**

_**Undeword**_


	5. Chapter 5: el entrenamiento

**::Frío invierno y cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 5: El entrenamiento**

El día era como todos, las monótonas horas que pasaban, sin embargo, esto era un comienzo de algo nuevo para nuestra pelirrosada, quien en estos momentos se encontraba en las afueras de la guarida de Orochimaru junto con la peliescarlata, intentando enfocar todo lo posible su chakra con tal de controlarlo perfectamente.

En la hora temprana, Kobura la había despertado avisándole que iba a entrenarla sin explicaciones. Esto la dejó medio extrañada, sólo lo que le había dicho era que tenía necesidad de entrenar para convertirse en kunoichi si quería seguir viviendo en la guarida con ellos.

Entonces, accedió a su propuesta de ser su subordinada.

Y así comenzó…

Al comienzo de su entrenamiento, Kobura le había explicado acerca del chakra.

"_El chakra es una energía vital de los ninjas que consiste una mezcla__de energía mental y corporal, que con esto los ninjas pueden realizar técnicas conocidas como jutsus al liberarlas. Para eso, hay que saber controlarlas y moldearlas para realizar técnicas básicas como el ninjutsu (técnica ninja), genjutsu (técnica ilusoria) y taijutsu (técnica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo)."_

Toda esa información lo captó perfectamente sin duda alguna, la peliescarlata le había hecho una pequeña demostración en manipular el chakra transmitiéndolo en los pies y en las manos. Con esto podía saltar por los árboles sin caerse, correr avelocidad increíble o mantenerse boca abajo en las paredes.

Ahora, sólo tenía que intentarlo. Cerró los ojos y junto sus manos con los 2 dedos índice arriba concentrándose todo lo posible para enfocar su chakra.

-*bien, lo único que tengo que hacer es concentrarme y mezclar mis 2 energías para crear chakra* -dijo en sus pensamientos la pelirrosada-.

Podía sentir una energía fluyendo en su cuerpo como un río desembocando en cada estanque hasta llegar al final. Una vez, creado la energía debía moldearla transfiriéndola en sus manos y en sus pies.

Era un poco difícil, _"Concentrarte" _se decía mentalmente mientras canalizaba su energía empujándola en sus extremidades lo más pronto posible con tal de mantenerlo ahí.

Una vez ya transferido el chakra en sus brazos y piernas probó su pequeña teoría caminando en el tronco del árbol llegando hasta la cima.

-*Al parecer, lo logró. Esta chica si que es especial, nunca he visto a alguien lograrlo en un santiamén* -pensó la peliescarlata con asombro no tan notable-. *Pero, ¿por qué Orochimaru-sama me ordenó entrenar a Sakura? ¿Acaso tiene planes con ella? *-cuestionó mentalmente mientras observaba a la pelirrosada bajar con agilidad del árbol.

-Muy bien, Sakura. Ahora, pasemos a la siguiente prueba de velocidad. Tl como lo haz hecho con la canalización de chakra hazlo mismo pero sólo transfiriéndola a los pies, con eso al correr aumentará tu velocidad haciéndola más rápida que los pasos normales. ¿Entendiste?

-Hai, Kobura-san.

**-MIENTRAS TANTO—**

Concentración…Silencio…Copas de árboles agitándose al compas de los suaves rugidos de los vientos…las hojas cayendo con serenidad…

La nube de serenidad se extendía silenciosa e invisible a través del prado donde se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha, quien se mantenía una concentración total en su entrenamiento diario.

Calma…pero, también se hacía presente recuerdos…dudas…

Suspiró sacando un aire cargado de pesadez y frustración.

¿Por qué en momentos como este pensaba en _ella? _Aquella pelirrosa de brillante mirada verdosa lo estaba volviendo loco.

No sabía porqué razón, ni tampoco tenía respuesta para ello. Pero, si seguía pensando en _esa chiquilla _terminaría explotando lleno de locura, confusión…y rabia.

Se quedó un rato inmóvil como una piedra, mirando a través del prado donde estaba.

Recordó aquel momento desde su propia perspectiva lo que había ocurrido ayer, las imágenes grabadas de su mente pasaban otra vez como películas.

"_Una pelirrosada llorando desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por instinto de protección. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba no por el frío, sino por miedo…miedo de haber recordado o visto algo que la había dejado traumada en el pasado…_

_Frágil…como una muñeca de cristal, débil…como un animal pequeño e indefenso y también…con miedo…miedo de la soledad, tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento…cosas que había vivido antes…igual que él."_

Sentía una especie de instinto de querer proteger a esa pequeña, de cuidarle y estar a su lado sin importar nada ni aunque le costara su vida.

¿Qué le habrá sucedido en aquella vez?

¿Pudo ser alguien que quiera lastimarle?

Todas esas preguntas acumuladas dentro de sus pensamientos, le llegó a una respuesta obvia para él.

Apretó los dientes y los puños como si el cuello de alguien estuviera en ellos, arrugando su ceño con rabia y enojo.

-Orochimaru…-refunfuñó.

¿Qué planes tenía ese sanin con la pequeña?

¿Acaso tenía algo en su mente?

Estaba tan molesto, enojado, no podía controlarlo…la rabia mezclada con enojo se apoderó en él provocando que el sello maldito apareciera en la mitad de su cuerpo mientras el chidori chispaba en su brazo aumentándolo violentamente apuntando a la primera cosa que captó su vista.

BOMMM!

Descargó todo su poder en los árboles, provocando derrumbe en una parte del bosque.

Las aves volaban hacia el cielo debido al susto que se llevaron, los animales se ocultaban en sus refugios y los vientos volvían a tranquilizarse.

Después, ni un sonido más.

Su respiración era agitada, la fría película de sudor recorría en la frente y el sello volvía a su estado normal.

Nunca se había sentido así, no después de la última vez que usó el sello (ya saben contra Naruto).

El aire volvía a fluirse en sus pulmones empezando a respirar normalmente. Llevó una mano en la sien.

¿Qué le ocurrió?

Es más… ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Torció el labio como signo de molestia debido a tanta confusión que ocurría en estos momentos.

Dio finalizado su entrenamiento a pesar de que sólo había durado media hora o 10 minutos. Daba igual, el tiempo casi ni existía.

Estaba molesto, confundido y sobre todo furioso.

Tomó sus armas ninjas guardándolas en el bolso, sin importar lo desmesurado que quedó el ambiente, le daba igual todo.

Empezó a caminar sin ninguna opción que realizar. No es que se sintiese cohibido, estaba frustrado y no tenía gana ce atacar árboles después de esa explosión de chidori que hizo.

Más allá, podía percibir chakras de 2 personas. Reconoció un momento de quienes pertenecían, por simple curiosidad sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos con tal de averiguar que ocurría. No era de esos que tenían necesidad de saber a través de las curiosidades sólo era para descubrir de donde venía ese chakra tanta conversación.

**-MIENTRAS CON SAKURA Y KOBURA—**

La pelirrosa corría con toda velocidad recorriendo la pradera en la que estaba Kobura observándola. Hace 10 minutos su velocidad ha progresado sin gastar energía, logrando una impresión de parte de su maestra.

Según su análisis, los pasos de Sakura eran rápidos, aunque no tantos como los de Sasuke, pero lo increíble era que pudo lograr la velocidad tan sólo 10 minutos.

De todos los shinobis que habían sido entrenados por ella, Sakura era la primera en aprender las técnicas básicas ninjas en un santiamén. Muy sorprendente para alguien de esa edad.

-Sakura, detente –ordenó la peliescarlata.

La aludida se detuvo en frente de su maestra.

-Ahora que haz aprendido las técnicas de concentración, quiero que hagas los básicos como clones, kawarimi no jutsu (técnica de sustitución) y transformación –indicó- esto también adquiere concentración de chakra. Los ninjas usan estas técnicas para sorprender a los oponentes y atacarlos en los momentos oportunos, es muy importante que los sepas, Sakura.

-Hai –respondió-.

-Bien, primero aprenderás la técnica de transformación. Esta técnica los ninjas utilizan para transformarse en algo que sea animal, objeto o persona. Lo que tienes que hacer son sellos y decir henge –una nube de humo cubrió a la pelirroja por completo, al dispersarse mostró a una cobra roja. Después, volvió a su forma original- así, inténtalo. Puedes convertirte lo que sea.

La pelirrosa juntó las manos y cerró los ojos adquiriendo concentración, mientras comenzaba hacer sellos.

Sakura: Henge! –transformó en un lobo blanco. Luego regresó a su estado original-.

Kobura movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Ahora, sigamos realiza un clon tuyo. Lo que tienes que hacer son otros sellos hitsu-mi-tora y di Bunshin no Jutsu, así –realizó según lo indicado y mostró un clon de la pelirroja, en ese mismo instante desapareció-.

La pelirrosa siguió sus instrucciones sin haberse percatado que desde lejos era observada por alguien querido por ella. El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil como una piedra, mirando silenciosamente a través del prado donde estaba.

Con que ahí estaba su respuesta, el chakra más fuerte proviene de aquella pelirrosada. Para sorpresa de él, era increíble que pudo realizar técnicas básicas en un solo día, a diferencia de él se lo aprendió a esa edad aunque tardó unos días, pero siempre había sido el mejor de la clase y nadie podía compararlo.

No sentía celos ni envidia, aquella pelirrosa si que era una caja de sorpresas. No paraba de sorprenderlo.

_Molestia_

Eso fue lo que pensó antes de marcharse en una velocidad relampagueante.

Los kunais pasaban a una velocidad de rayo como un corte de aire que podía traspasar a los árboles, semejante a una bala sólida.

-Bien hecho, Sakura. Es todo por hoy, sigamos mañana.

**-EN LA GUARIDA DE OROCHIMARU—**

El ex sanin de Konoha se encontraba en una nube de serenidad extendida silenciosamente e invisible a través de la habitación. Parecía que nada quedaba oculto en la oscuridad. Salvo a los maliciosos pensamientos del plan de éste, quien nadie sabe que ambición se escondía detrás de esa maquiavélica sonrisa, ni siquiera sus subordinados.

La serenidad se esfumó cuando sintió a alguien irrumpir en su habitación.

-Sasuke…no me imaginé que ibas a ser tú-

Sasuke: ¿¡a que juegas! –espetó-.

-De que hablas? –

Sasuke: no te hagas. Se que fuiste tú quien provocó que Sakura reaccionara así para tu experimento, querías ver que tipo de poder tenía después de saber que ella tenía algo oculto. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El ex sanin no cambió su expresión, aunque las palabras que había dicho el pelinegro eran ciertas. Era mejor que nadie supiera su plan porque sino, todo lo que hasta ahora fue formando en su mente se irían a la basura.

Orochimaru: nada especial. Sólo es por curiosidad saber algo más de esa niña, Sasuke. Ella no será uno de mis experimentos como te lo he dicho antes, simplemente quiero saber de sus capacidades –aclaró como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo-.

Sasuke: te lo advierto. Si llego a saber que la haz hecho algo, juro que no me contendré –amenazó caminando hacia la puerta, salió y cerró tras sí de forma violenta-.

Orochimaru borró su típica sonrisa grotesca.

-* Este chico es más astuto de lo que pensé, subestimar a un Uchiha es un error, debo tener mucho cuidado con él. Mientras, esperaré hasta que nivel de poder puede llegar a tener esa chica…*-

En la habitación se encontraba, un pelinegro acostado en la cama con una mirada pensativa hacia el techo después de la conversación que tuvo con la andrajosa serpiente, sospechaba sus oscuras ambiciones ocultas.

Dudaba que los subordinados como Kabuto y Kobura supieran de algo.

Pero, lo que si sabía es ser más precavido con Orochimaru. Quien sabe que planes tiene en mente además de querer apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Después de meditar silenciosas palabras de sus pensamientos cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

En la otra habitación, una pelirrosa había caído en los brazos de Morfeo después de haberse tomado una ducha y cenado algo. El entrenamiento si que le había dejado agotada, pero aun así se sentía feliz de hacerlo…su sueño de ser una gran kunoichi, tal vez podría cumplirse.

Aunque, quien sabe que clase de peligro futuro correría esta inocente niña.

**Aki esta el capi 5, en el próximo sabrán más sorpresas que tengo para ustedes. Disfrutaron? **

**Reviews…Reviews…Reviews…Reviews…**


	6. Chapter 6: elemento hielo y agua

**::Frío invierno y cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 6: el elemento hielo y agua**

La pelirrosa se encontraba caminando a través del prado cargando en la mano la canasta mientras veía los espectros de luz dorada entre las copas de los árboles.

Típicamente, estaba acostumbrada a andar sola en el bosque para recoger flores y plantas medicinales que Kobura necesitaba. El bosque estaba mucho más vivo de lo que siempre supuso, lleno de pequeñas criaturas cuya existencia nunca habría adivinado y que abarrotaban las plantas que habían a su alrededor.

Llegó al lugar donde su actual maestra la había indicado, además de la cascada y los pocos árboles que había, pudo divisar las hermosas flores de colores del arcoíris que adornaban el ambiente perfumándolo con sus exquisitas aromas; pero, también divisó a una persona.

Fue acercándose por curiosidad, ahora podía verlo bien era un niño casi de su edad, su cabello es un gris pálido y ojos violáceos. Era extraño, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y recogía alegremente las flores blancas caídas de los árboles.

El niño la vio con ojos llenos asombro y curiosidad.

-Hola –saludó el niño con voz suave-.

La pelirrosa casi dio un salto de susto.

-Hola… -devolvió el saludo-.

-es la primera vez que veo a alguien aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el niño-.

-Haruno Sakura –se presentó- y ¿tú?

-Me llamo Yukimaru, gusto en conocerla Sakura-san –sonrió el niño-.

La pelirrosa leyó su mirada, sus ojos eran completamente similares a los suyos. Tal vez porque él también vivió momentos tristes o sufrió como ella.

-Y…eh, Yukimaru. ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó la pelirrosada-.

-Estoy recogiendo flores para realizar aceites y medicinas. Mis favoritas son las blancas –respondió sin dejar de sonreír- y usted, Sakura-san. ¿Qué flores les gusta? Supongo que serían cerezos como su nombre.

-A ver...no conozco muchas flores, pero siempre me han gustado además de los cerezos…los narcisos –respondió juntando las flores que Kobura necesitaba-.

-Los narcisos son hermosos, dice que son flores que resisten en invierno y duran en primavera. Le puedo decir que los narcisos son flores más hermosas que las rosas (ahí lo tienes Ino, muajajaja).

-En serio? –

Yukimaru asintió.

-No lo sabía.

Yukimaru: esa flores que está recogiendo son achicorias, madre selvas y caléndula. Son para usos medicinales y poseen propiedades curativas.

Sakura: veo que sabes de muchas flores, Yukimaru –dijo- Dime, de casualidad tienen…_Hogar _–preguntó-.

El niño paró lo que estaba haciendo sin borrar la serena sonrisa que tenía.

Yukimaru: hogar? –pausó- creo que… no tengo hogar. Hogar para mí, es un lugar donde alguien piensa en vos.

La joven meditó las palabras dichas por el niño, así que…él no tenía hogar. Se sintió culpable por haberle preguntado, ya lo entendió claramente…tuvo una vida triste…igual que ella.

Yukimaru: Sakura-san, usted tiene hogar? –inquirió con suavidad-.

La aludida quedó en shock. Le tomó varios segundos organizar una respuesta concreta.

Sakura: no…yo tampoco tengo hogar –negó con la cabeza- Para mí, esa palabra dejó de existir –respondió con cierto dolor-.

El niño notó sus palabras y decidió animarla.

Yukimaru: Sakura-san, si quiere le ayudo a buscar flores que necesita.

Sakura: no quiero causarte molestias, Yukimaru. Además, sólo me falta una que se llama flor de lis.

Yukimaru: insisto, tenga supongo que esta es la flor que necesita –dijo entregándole una flor de color rojo fuego-.

La jovencita lo tomó.

Sakura: muchas gracias. Pero, lo necesitarás.

Yukimaru: no se preocupe, tengo muchas de ellas.

-Sakura!

La pelirrosada escuchó el llamado, era el pelinegro que estaba lejos esperándola. Que extraño nunca lo había visto tan tempranero.

Sakura: es Sasuke-san. Me tengo que ir Yukimaru –recogió lo que necesitaba y fue corriendo tras Sasuke-.

Yukimaru: espero que nos veamos Sakura-san –despidió el niño continuando con su labor.

La pelirrosa llegó donde se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha, empezaron a caminar hacia lo más cercano de la guarida de Orochimaru.

-Sakura…-llamó el pelinegro- sabes, quien es el niño?

La joven saintió.

-Su nombre es Yukimaru, es un niño muy amable y sereno…

Sasuke: no sólo eso, sino también es uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru –interrumpió-.

Sakura: entonces…que le pasará? –cuestionó con tristeza, ¿por qué alguien como Yukimaru está destinado a algo tan terrible, como ser un simple experimento en vez de una persona?-

Sasuke: hmp, no lo sé. Según en los expedientes, él es huérfano de 11 años…del país del Agua –explicó-…es mejor que lo sepas, Orochimaru cuando ve personas que no tienen familia o nación, sin importar lo que tengan…los recogen como objetos y los utilizan para sus experiementos.

Sakura meditó sus palabras, aquella vez cuando los vio Kobura le había explicado acerca de eso.

Sakura: Kobura-san me había dicho acerca de eso –dijo mirando los ojos del pelinegro-.

Sasuke: no te confíes mucho de él, total es un científico –dijo sin más refiriéndose al ex sanin mientras se adentraba en el bosque seguido de Sakura-.

Unas horas más tarde, en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento se encontraban la peliescarlata y la pelirrosa. Esta vez, la lección que tendría nuestra protagonista sería más avanzada y difícil que cualquier otro ninja.

Kobura: bien, Sakura. Ya que aprendiste las técnicas básicas y el control de chakra, veremos uno avanzado –explicó detalladamente- Veremos el tema de los elementos.

Sakura: los elementos, se refiere al fuego, agua, tierra, viento y relámpago –nombró con sus dedos-.

Kobura: así es, esos elementos son los poderes que pueden los nijas depende que tipo de chakra tengan. En este caso, hay que averiguar que tipo de chakra posees; y para eso –rebuscó dentro de su bolsillo- tienes que usar esto –dijo al tiempo entregándole unos papeles rectangulares-.

Sakura: ¿Qué son estos papeles, Kobura-san? –inquirió con curiosidad-.

Kobura: estos papeles están hechos de materiales especiales para saber el tipo de chakra que posees, generalmente los shinobis los utilizan –pausó- te doy una simple indicación, acumula una pequeña cantidad de chakra en tus dedos y verás los resultados en estos papeles. Si se moja, tu elemento es agua; si se quema, es de fuego; si se arruga, es de relámpago; si se corta; es de viento; y si se convierte en arena, es de tierra ¿entiendes? –finalizó-.

La joven en respuesta asintió.

Tomó uno de los papeles y empezó a acumular la menor cantidad de chakra posible, como resultado la mitad de papel convertida en hielo y la otra mitad quedó mojada.

La peliescarlata se sorprendió ante el resultado.

Kobura: *interesante* -pensó para después tomar unos segundos recomponiendo la postura- tienes dos elementos.

Sakura: si se mojó es de agua, pero si el otro es…

Kobura: hielo –continuó- un elemento no muy común en los ninjas a excepción de los shinobis del país de la nieve. Existe combinación de elementos si poseen dos. Por ej: si un ninja posee elementos como roca y agua hace lodo; o sino, si uno posee viento y agua hace hielo. Pero, el tuyo son hielo y agua, elementos sumamente compatibles –aclaró mientras la pelirrosada la miraba atentamente- ahora que sabes que tipo de chakras posees, en la cascada intenta controlar tu elemento agua.

La joven asintió, fue a la cascada muy cercana a ellas parándose encima del agua (olvidé de mencionarles que aprendió a caminar en el agua mucho más rápida que Naruto, claro) y comenzó a concentrar su chakra.

Kobura: controla tu elemento con tu chakra, así obtendrás el agua control.

Sólo pasaban varios segundos y algunos minutos que le tomó a al chica de hebras rosadas en intentar levantar, al menos la mínima cantidad de agua. Pudo extraer el líquido transparente con su chakra, hizo un intento de moldearlo pero luego la enorme gota se desarmó y nuevamente terminó en el lago.

Kobura: sigue intentando, es tu primera vez y muchos ninjas que intentaron les han costado –incitó recibiendo otro asentimiento de parte de la pelirrosada-.

La chica intentó otra vez, pero con más calma y meditación. Con tal de abrir los canales de los puntos chakra para reforzar la energía en todo su cuerpo y en el elemento.

Después de varios intentos poco duraderos y fallidos, la joven no había notado que ya oscureció.

Kobura: Sakura, ya es tarde. Es mejor que nos vayamos, intentémoslo mañana –dijo después de suspirar por el resultado.

La joven se quedó desilusionada consigo misma, sin duda la dominación de los elementos iba ser la más difícil del entrenamiento.

Kobura: no te preocupes, si te rindes no lo lograrás. Es tu primer paso, de seguro lo conseguirás si haces muchos intentos –incitó, la maestra a su alumna-.

Sakura curvó una sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro prometiéndole a su maestra que se esforzará todo lo posible con tal de lograrlo.

Habían pasado 2 semanas, la pelirrosa mostraba alguna mejora con sus elementos aunque no se sentía satisfecha con sus resultados. Todos los días, después de su entrenamiento diario, observaba al menor de los Uchiha, quien estaba del otro extremo de la zona boscosa entrenando; claro, sin que éste la notara.

Admiraba su forma de pelear, la dominación de los elementos fuego y relámpago, su coordinación en taijutsu y su estilo de lucha.

Sin duda, es el mejor.

Era de noche, exactamente las una de la madrugada según su tiempo, para ella. Todos los demás inclusive su maestra, dormían dentro del castillo subterráneo, mientras la joven decidió continuar con su entrenamiento con tal de mejorar más.

Observó el cielo, era oscuro y bello sin estrellas tal como los ojos de su amado pelinegro. Había esponjosas nubes vagando en el cielo, siendo arrastradas por la suave brisa de la madrugada.

Sintió que muy pronto llovería, pero no le importaba. Sería mucha ventaja para ella dominar el agua.

Sus tersas y blanquecinas piernas estaban firmes, sus plantas del pie podían sentir la suave humedad del agua que pisaba para sostenerse gracias al chakra transferido.

Estaba tensa, después de tantos inútiles intentos que ha hecho no era el momento de rendirse. Esta vez, la seguridad emanaba sus agallas y el sentido común del todo.

La lluvia caía a cantaros que apenas se cernía como una neblina, después de mantener sus ojos fijos en los nubarrones, cerró su mano convertida en puño y endureció la mandíbula cambiando su pose a uno serio con una mirada llena de determinación.

Concentró una cantidad exacta de chakra en todas partes de su cuerpo y sus manos. Observó la lluvia, no tenía frío.

En este momento, se sentía agradecida de ver la lluvia. Le encantaba y también era su oportunidad.

En unos siete segundos más o menos para la pelirrosa convirtió las diminutas millones de gotas en enormes estacas de hielo puntiagudas, procuró todo lo posible con tal de que no se volvieran otra vez en estado líquido. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, cada vez que convertía el agua cambiándola a un estado sólido fracasaba volviendo al estado anterior; no quería que eso ocurriera otra vez.

Uno de los hielos comenzaba a "derretirse". No lo estaba haciendo bien, respiró hondo, ignoró las distracciones sabiendo que sólo por angustiarse fallaba.

Mantuvo su técnica con firmeza similar a una roca y luego las lanzó al objetivo destruyendo una roca de dos toneladas.

Su rostro níveo curvó una sonrisa de victoria, la primera vez que hacía mejor.

Intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más potencia, todo su alrededor las lluvias de agua se transformaban en una precipitación de mil agujas de hielo apuntándolas en distintas direcciones, las armas de hielo terminaron clavadas en los árboles, suelos y rocas.

Sin haberse dado en cuenta, sus ojos jade habían cambiado a una tonalidad brillante color topacio azul; tenía una sensación rara de poder y al mismo tiempo gran cantidad de chakra.

Apoyó la palma de su mano en aquel "piso" transparente del lago, al retirarla observó que había una pequeña capa de hielo que luego iba expandiéndose progresivamente hasta convertirse una gran masa de hielo puro llegando hasta la cascada congelándola, como si el tiempo del cielo de la misma se había detenido.

Un rayo de sorpresa y confusión reflejaban en su rostro, tanto chakra tenía que ni siquiera lo sentía hasta estos momentos, se preguntó la muchacha.

Sintió una mirada clavada en ella a sus espaldas, giró su cabeza por instinto viendo a la persona esperada.

El pelinegro la observaba con su rostro reflejado de sorpresa, llevaba una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo, al igual que la capucha con su cabeza con tal de no mojarse.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la pequeña, traía puesto una ligera pijama que consistía un short blanco (o un corto pantaloncillo que llegaba hasta los muslos) y una blusa a tiras color rosa pálido. El estado en que se encontraba, era obvio…estaba muy empapada por la lluvia según su conclusión podía coger un resfriado si seguía estando así.

Se quitó la gabardina y lo colocó a la niña.

Sakura: …Sa…su –iba decir una objeción pero fue acallada por uno de los dedos del Uchiha puestos en sus labios.

Sasuke: no digas nada, cogerás un resfriado si seguís así –aclaró con voz seria pero no llegó a ser tanto, no quería demostrar ese afecto que le tenía.

La joven asintió, pero no sentí frío ni un poquito. Era raro pero necesitaba sentir el calor del pelinegro, la gabardina no le bastaba lo suficiente como para satisfacer esa necesidad.

El menor de los Uchiha, lo notó. Quizás lo necesitaba para resguardarse del frío, sin importar lo que le decía su mente arrogante pasó sus brazos fuertes y cálidos alrededor del cuerpo de la Haruno.

La joven sintió un calor sumamente agradable, al mismo tiempo mil sensaciones se dispersaban en todo su ser interno y la sangre no tardaba en acumularse en sus mejillas dando como resultado un notable sonrojo, sus ojos habían vuelto al color normal.

No dijo nada más, simplemente correspondió el abrazo del pelinegro.

Luego de unos 5 minutos y 40 segundos exactos, sin necesidad de un cronómetro o reloj para saber el tiempo. Con sólo calcular utilizando el cerebro, aunque para algunos opinarían en vez de afirmarlo con firmeza. Volviendo a donde estábamos, luego de ese tiempo calculado la pelirrosa y el pelinegro se separaron del abrazo.

No había palabras, pero la mirada de la pequeña eran puertas de sus sentimientos sumamente desconocidos para el ser más frío como el pelinegro.

Se vieron por un momento, para ellos era como unos siglos o incontables años duraderos dentro de un tiempo tan corto.

Sasuke: será mejor que…regresemos –dijo luego de ese incómodo silencio-.

Sakura:…-no dijo nada, asintió en respuesta con sonrojo-.

Sasuke: vámonos.

Mientras la lluvia caía a cantaros, nuestros protagonistas regresaban a su respectivo "hogar".

Pero, desde lejos una sombra oscura acechaba entre las sombras de los árboles.

Haber escondido su chakra fue la mejor idea como para que el pelinegro no se haya percatado de su presencia; Kobura había observado a su alumna, tal como lo había pensado, era muy poderosa…hasta podía ser más que ella y tal vez, al ex sanin. Igual que el Uchiha, ya sabía la razón por la que Orochimaru le pidió ese "favor", ahora tenía otra ambición que quizás nunca podrá cumplirla, según ella.

**

* * *

**

**Continuará…**

**Aquí terminamos con el capi 6…el próximo será cuando Sakura ya tenga 15 años, pero es sumamente diferente a la del shipuuden…espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic…y plis déjenme Reviews!**

**Underword**


	7. Chapter 7: tres años después

**::Frío invierno y cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 7: 3 años después…**

El viento corría como una cuchilla de ráfaga, los árboles junto con los pastizales se agitaban al compás de la música aérea, mientras que la macabra noche cuya oscuridad hacía que las pesadillas atroces comenzaran a cobrar vida ante los ojos de quienes escapaban por sus vidas.

Unos shinobis corrían a toda velocidad entre las penumbras del bosque provocando fuertes ventiscas. Huían, sin saber porqué pero habían visto a una persona que tenía la capacidad de arrancar sus más miserables vidas.

-No nos siguen, ¿verdad? –cuestionó uno de ellos sin dejar de correr.

-Creo que no –afirmó el otro, imitándolo.

Pero, entre las sombras distinguieron una silueta perteneciente a un ser humano, se encontraba parada en una de las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Quién eres tú? –cuestionó el tercero de ellos-.

La silueta no se movía ni un solo músculo, tampoco respondió a la pregunta del shinobi.

-Dinos, quien eres. O acabaremos contigo –amenazó el shinobi que primero habló, aunque por dentro tenía temor hacia aquel desconocido.

Entre las sombras se vio unos hermosos ojos jade teñido de un color diferente…era un hermoso color topacio azulado que, a pesar de mostrar un color exótico también podía verse peligro y cierta desconocida frialdad. Un soplo de viento gélido acariciaba su rostro, al igual que su cabello y la indumentaria puesta.

-Ustedes no son nada contra mí...-respondió una gélida voz femenina- …es mejor no saberlo…

-Qué…-no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar debido que un destello brillante los rodeaba, apareciendo en el mismo un enorme bloque de hielo congelándolos, para luego romperse con los ninjas en miles de pedazos.

La silueta en una velocidad cegadora como un relámpago apareció en el prado donde habían estado los shinobis, tomó el pergamino que ellos lo llevaban mientras que sus ojos volvieron al color anterior.

La luz plateada de la luna volvió a iluminar luego de que voluminosas motas de las nubes fueron arrastradas por le viento. Ahora, que la luz podía aclarar las sombras, ya nada quedaba oculto y la silueta anterior, se podía distinguir una hermosa muchacha de 15 años, cabello corto rosado y brillantes ojos jade que reflejaban seriedad mezclado con cierta neutralidad.

Con la misma velocidad relampagueante desapareció de aquella red verde llena de seres vivientes escondidos, sin dejar ni un rastro de ella.

Los ecos de unos pasos resonaban en los pasillos casi estrechos y solitarios del castillo subterráneo de Orochimaru, era una simple costumbre por más que, para algunos era similar a una escena de cualquier película de terror; para otros no tendrían miedo di vivieran lo mismo.

Llegó en la oscura habitación donde ni un ser habitaba. Allí, depositó el pergamino en un mueble y se retiró sin restarle importancia.

-Buen trabajo, Sakura –felicitó una voz femenina sumamente conocida-.

La aludida ya sabía a quien le pertenecía, no necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que sentía simplemente volteó dando una ladina sonrisa como respuesta a su maestra, seguidamente fue retirándose sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que convivía con los habitantes del castillo perteneciente al ex sanin. Su relación con Sasuke y su maestra se hicieron más intimas, llenas de confianza y vinculación; su entrenamiento la había mejorado con el control de sus elementos, convirtiéndola en una poderosa kunoichi. Participaba en distintas misiones desde que cumplió los 13 años, a veces iba sola y otras veces en compañía de Sasuke o una de las subordinadas de Kobura. Durante esos años, fue considerada una peligrosa asesina por sus más mortales técnicas de hielo y agua, además de su belleza inocente, por lo cual los shinobis la apodaron Hyôhime (_"princesa de hielo"_). Según para los que lo han visto, las técnicas de ella no sólo demostraban gran poder sino también belleza y elegancia.

Además, su doujutsu, todavía Kobura le había dicho no lo han descubierto de cómo se llamaba, pero esa técnica ocular tenía gran especialidad como rastrear a través de las hidrataciones de los ninjas; también poseía genjutsu y lo mejor de todos, anulación. En las misiones siempre usó su doujutsu, según con la anulación canceló todas las técnicas de los shinobis normales hasta los que pertenecieron en la línea sucesoria, eso quería decir que era un arma de doble filo sin importar que tan poderosos fueran los oponentes, ese ojo los debilitaba igual. Genjutsu, lo utilizó a menudas veces, consistía en crear una ilusión similar a la realidad sumamente engañosa, que confundía los sentidos a quienes caían en ella.

Su vestimenta de ahora era, un vestido corteo que llegaba hasta los muslos color negro con botones y detalles rosados, botas de igual color y guantes de red. En la cabeza adornaban hermosas flores de cerezo, una verdadera y otra estaba hecha de cristal.

En estos momentos, se sentía como un fantasma al estar sola caminando en las penumbras del pasillo, bueno…hasta ahora era mejor la soledad de no ser por los murmullos audibles de parte de sus "compañeras" de misión.

Podía distinguir desde lejos a esas chicas, tenían casi 17 o 16 años como máximo. Entre ellas estaban, Izumi una adolescente de cabello largo color gris y ojos azules aunque era "bonita" no poseía inteligencia; Kohana, una muchacha de 17 años cabello ondulado rubio y ojos castaños, casi linda de no ser por las pecas en ambos lados de sus mejillas, su personalidad era egoísta e impulsiva; y por última está, Mitsuki una kunoichi de cabello rubio pálido rizado corto y ojos grises, de carácter egocéntrico y orgulloso.

Las tres son subordinadas de Kobura, un trío perfecto de chicas creídas y bobas; lo único que tienen en común es que son fanes obsesionadas de Sasuke Uchiha.

Para la pelirrosa convivir con ellas fue un problema aunque siempre ignoraba sus ignoraba sus comentarios sin sentido o la charlatanería que duraba todo el día. Por más mayores que fueran, podría decirse que eran…hmmm…poco maduras.

-wau, Sasuke-kun es tan guapo y alto quisiera verlo en acción para anhelarlo –suspiro embobada Izumi.

-ah si! Además, es una lastima que siempre va solo en las misiones… como desearía ser yo su acompañante –dijo con cierta pena Mitsuki.

-no se porque Orochimaru-sama no nos permite ir con él, siempre tiene que ir con esa..-dijo frustrada Kohana pero callo al sentir presencia de una neutra pelirrosada.

Ésta no pronunció ni una palabra y pasó de largo ignorando sus estúpidos comentarios diarios restándole importancia.

-Viste lo creída que es –murmuró Kohana con un notable toque de envidia-.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser ella la que está con Sasuke-sama? –inquirió Mitsuki-.

-Tal vez, Sasuke-kun y Kobura-sama prefieren a esa perra que ha nosotras-

Y así los bullicios se hicieron lejanos al caminar por uno de los pasillos conectados a su habitación.

Una vez que haya entrado en esa isla de salvación sintió esa paz que tanto anhelaba. Era preferible el silencio, palabras que se pierden al viento y luego…nada más.

Para nuestra querida pelirrosa, el silencio significaba eso.

Miró su habitación, no había cambiado nada, bueno a excepción de unas estatuillas de cristal bien talladas descansando en el mueble.

Sonrió con nostalgia, el tallado era el hobby de su padre desde que tenía memoria, recordó como le encantaba observar a su progenitor con su cuchillo especial en la mano y la otra sosteniendo un pedazo de cristal casi tallado, además podía recordar esa mirada llena de paciencia combinada con concentración.

En ese instante recordó que tenía algo, fue caminando donde se encontraba su bolso de apariencia vieja y gastada. Sacó en el, una caja de tamaño mediano color negro con un extraño símbolo de 3 gotas que formaban un triángulo color plateado. Levantando la tapa, sacó sus más preciados tesoros que eran: el cuchillo especial que le perteneció a su padre, más al fondo de la caja había un compartimiento secreto y de allí había un hermoso colgante, una perla de cristal con aguas brillantes color azul que brillaba como estrellas reflejadas en el mar.

Acarició la perla, era su más preciado tesoro. Aquella joya tan hermosa le había pertenecido a su madre, con sólo tocarlo sentía esa calidez que ella poseía como un vivo recuerdo que había perdido años atrás; y cobraba vida similar a una película de la realidad, con la capacidad de retrocederlo y pausar aquella ocasión para verlo con más claridad.

Miró con añoranza, su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños nº 7; le había dicho que anteriormente le perteneció a su abuela, se lo pasó a su madre y su madre se lo pasó a ella.

Según su convicción, este collar era hereditario pasando a la mujer de cada generación de forma sucesiva. Aquella vez le prometió a su madre que lo cuidaría como si su vida dependiera de eso y que algún día cuando tenga una hija se lo obsequiaría…las risas dulces de su madre resonaban como ecos lejanos dentro de su cabeza; igual que ella, era muy niña para saber que era tener marido e hijos.

"_Tener marido es estar al lado de la persona que tanto amas desde el fondo de tu corazón…y darías hasta tu vida para estar con esa persona"_

-Mamá… -susurró melancólicamente mientras miraba con tristeza el colgante-.

Unos suaves golpes emitían en la puerta de su habitación provocando sorpresa a la chica de hebras rosadas por la interrupción como si le hubiese dado una bofetada o un balde lleno de agua para que se despertara.

Iba a abrirla para averiguar quien era pero antes, guardó rápidamente la caja con sus tesoros dentro y ocultó su bolso dentro de su armario.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y en su interior se alegró al ver quien era.

-Sasuke-san –pronunció con un deje de sorpresa al verlo.

El pelinegro tenía 18 años, cada vez tenía un cuerpo desarrollado y musculoso, rasgos varoniles, maduros y sumamente perfectos; según ella. Vestía una camisa color negro con símbolo Uchiha, un hakama color marrón oscuro y un par de sandalias negras (ver ending 6 de Naruto Shipuuden). Cada momento que lo observaba, sentía una atracción mucho más fuerte que había tenido cuando lo conoció, las palabras faltaban para explicarlas quizás sólo cariño y protección…o algo más.

-Necesito que me cures –espetó mientras entraba en la habitación-.

-¿Otra vez? –cuestionó, quitándose los guantes de red- Será mejor que tenga mucho más cuidado con sus entrenamientos –reprochó con suavidad, similar a una doctora sermoneando a su paciente-.

-Entrenar utilizando elementos no es grave –decía sentado el pelinegro en la cama quitándose el haori mostrando su fornido y musculoso torso-.

La joven intentando reprimir las ansias de abrazarlo y otras cosas morbosas que invadían en su "inocente" mente, se sentó a sus espaldas y examinó la misma, había leves rasguños y raspones. Al tocarla, sentía su piel más cálida que la suya, sus músculos perfectamente marcados daban tentación de ser acariciados y abrazarlo con tal de sentir esa fuente de calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-Sakura –llamó sacándola de su ensoñación- y ¿bien? –cuestionó-.

La realidad la golpeó regresando a la tierra, miró de vuelta sus heridas leves y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo en su mano pasando por toda la espalda herida del pelinegro.

-Listo –finalizó después de curarle- Solo eran leves rasguños…sea un poco más precavido para la próxima, Sasuke-san -.

El menor de los Uchiha se colocó nuevamente el haori parándose de la cama.

-hmp –respondió éste, caminando directamente saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola sin más-.

La joven suspiró, estaba acostumbrada ante el silencio y la típica indiferencia del pelinegro. Cada vez que estaba con él, lo conoció como una persona fría, solitaria, serio; además detrás de su mirada gélida podía ver que ocultaba un pasado oscuro y triste.

Nunca se lo había preguntado, al menos no por ahora. Era parecido a ella, sólo que lo que los diferenciaba era la expectativa de cada uno, él era una persona arrogante, indiferente y a la vez… vengativo; mientras, ella era serena, calmada, sensata y bondadosa, según Kobura y los demás.

Por más que el Uchiha haya mostrado esos sentimientos en su mirada ónix, quería hacer un gran esfuerzo de querer ayudarlo con sus deseos, sin importar que eso costara su vida.

-Sasuke-san –susurró con melancolía mientras se recostaba en la cama por unos minutos. No había dormido desde que la llamaron para realizar la misión, ni tampoco había comido en la cena- *Dormiré como máximo 15 minutos… luego (bostezo)… preparé algo de comer* -pensó mientras sus párpados poco a poco se cerraban, para luego quedarse dormida profundamente.

Más tarde, se había despertado algo irritada. Kamisama! Odiaba estar de mal humor cuando no quería, se quedó dormida durante 1 hora y eran como las 04:36 de la madrugada.

En estos momentos, se preguntaba con amargura de porqué no hay un reloj o un gallo ruidoso por aquí para despertarse.

Ahora, se encontraba en al cocina preparando algo de comer y durante el camino en el sinuoso pasillo no había nada ni un alma, ni siquiera sus compañeras de misión. Todos estaban dormidos y tal vez, muy cómodos.

Movió la cabeza tratando de despejar todos esos molestos pensamientos mientras fijaba su vista en la comida casi lista, el sonido del aceite calentándose, el olor que emanaba la comida y el reconfortante calor de la cocina hacía que le ambiente se viera familiar y a la vez, agradable.

Sentada en la mesa con la comida recién lista, miraba perdidamente la pared, o mejor dicho el asiento vacío. En su mente, decía miles de veces que comiera la cena antes de que se enfriara pero esta vez, escuchaba lo que su corazón decía, con cada latir suyo de ese bombardeante órgano en el interior era un magnífico "palacio" de sus más íntimos secretos.

Restregándose los cansados ojos dirigió su mirada hacia la comida intacta, había hecho un chahan (arroz salteado de verduras, huevos y camarones), misoushiru con las sobras de ayer (sopa de verduras con misou, que es un caldo) y al último, pescado frito con arroz. Por si acaso, preparó más para Sasuke, Kobura y otros.

Llevó la comida en la boca, debía admitir que estaba delicioso aunque sin ninguna compañía de un ser humano sentía como si la vida fuera monótona y aburrida. Río para sus adentros, era una chica que se hacía demasiado drama con un asunto tan simple y pequeño como éste. Nuevamente regresó a su habitación con poco ánimo que tenía, fijó en la habitación si había algún chakra, mejor dicho, composición de agua del pelinegro. Al dar señal que no se encontraba allí, soltó un suspiro exhalando el aire caragdo de angustia y cansancio.

Faltaban como 2 horas y media para que sea le momento de entrenar diariamente con su maestra, le había dicho hace unas horas que le enseñaría una técnica nueva. ¿Qué sería?

El sordo sonido del viento removiendo las hojas resonaban en la mismísima y frondosa masa verde infestado de ecosistemas que abarrotaban las plantas y arbustos que habían a su alrededor, el canto silencioso que surgía en cada recóndito de la naturaleza calmaba de forma serena cualquier nube cargado de tensión.

El leve chirrido de las espadas chocarse era un canto combinado con la resonancia del viento y la danza de las hojas caerse.

-Vamos, Sakura. Muéstrame de lo que tienes –pidió exigente su maestra sosteniendo su katana (espada samurái).

La joven en respuesta contraatacó con más fuerza haciendo que su maestra peliescarlata presionara el agarre de su arma. Ambas practicaban la técnica de ataque-defensa en el kendô.

-Sé lo que hago, maestra –respondió con seriedad y determinación. Su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza su katana mientras con la otra mano tomó un kunai con la intención de atacarla de frente a la peliescarlata, aprovechando de que ésta tenía manos ocupadas.

La mujer reaccionó de repente y dio un salto hacia atrás para evadirlo.

-Vaya, así que haz mejorado –comentó al notar un leve resguño en la manga de su camisa- Al parecer te he subestimado, ni siquiera pensé que serían capaz de atacarme con la otra mano.

-Es mejor no subestimar al oponente, tal como me habías dicho antes, Kobura-san. Confiarse demasiado es un error en las peleas –dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- continuemos.

La peliescarlata volvió su posición de ataque, enderezando su cuerpo y agarrando la katana en forma recta. La pelirrosa imitó poniéndose una posición diferente.

Los pastizales se mecían y las hojas danzaban al compás de la brisa suave acariciando los cabellos de las kunoichis, quienes se miraban mutuamente hasta esperar una señal de comienzo.

La primera hoja verdosa cayó perdiéndose entre los pastizales, similar a una lágrima que se pierde en el agua.

La velocidad impresionantemente cegadora mecía con violencia al prado en la que estaban.

El viento provocado por sus velocidades hacía que sus cabellos se agitarán detrás de ellas mientras que los persistentes sonidos de los metales resonaban una y otra vez en el bosque.

Pelea de taijutsus con combinación de kendô y ninjutsus era algo que nunca habían visto entre estas kunoichis.

Sakura corrió a mayor velocidad hacia su maestra y con los kunais de cristal, que ella misma había creado, se las lanzó a una velocidad cegadora, ésta se lo esquivó con facilidad, pero para su sorpresa la pelirrosa estaba en frente con una combinación elegante lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kobura reaccionó, evadió el ataque con su mano y su muslo.

La pelirrosa frunció sus labios con molestia. Intentó liberarse del agarre de la peliescarlata, sin embargo no podía, en respuesta recibió un gran lanzamiento a 12 metros de la pradera.

Balanceó con su pie derecho y con el otro, tomó el impulso de aterrizar amortiguando su caída, varios polvos y pequeñas rocas fueron triturados por la fuerza que aplicaba con tal de evitar tener lesión o algo peor.

Katón, Honoo (Elemento de fuego, llamarada)

La joven levantó la vista y en frente, apareció una enorme ráfaga de fuego suficiente para destruir un área boscosa de 2.000 hectáreas.

No tenía tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar, tomó su katana y concentró su técnica.

Desde su arma rodeó una masa transparente y húmeda que disparó al fuego evaporándolo por completo.

Buscó a la peliescarlata, esa técnica de fuego obviamente debió ser de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil como una piedra, mirando a través del prado donde estaba. No había nada ni un ser vivo.

De pronto, sintió chakra entras las áreas boscosas. Con su habilidad ninja subió en una de las gruesas ramas para ver a la peliescarlata que se encontraba unos metros lejos de ella.

La pelirrosa lanzó kunais de cristal a su maestra mientras que ésta las esquivó con facilidad, aprovechando su distracción alzó su katana preparando para su ninjutsu.

Suiton, Aranami (Elemento de agua, tempestad del océano)

Desde la punta de su espada surgió un chorro de alta presión cortando todos los árboles que estaban en su camino dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo.

Kobura se sorprendió de su técnica de agua, con dificultad lo esquivó a poco. Recibiendo un leve corte en su muslo.

-tsk –emitió un leve quejido, notando la herida, al menos tuvo algo de tiempo para evadirlo.

La peliescarlata no se percató, un segundo, de que su alumna estaba frente a ella con la katana casi rosándole el rostro.

Hyôtôn, Hyôgin (Elemento de Hielo, granizo plateado) –una nive hermosamente plateada comenzó a cubrirla una fina película de hielo que luego iba engrosándose en forma de un bloque sólido.

La pelirrosa observó bien, parece que se pasó de lo literal con su maestra. Notó algo extraño, no congeló a la peliescarlata; la imagen de la mujer desapareció siendo reemplazada por un tronco cubierto con papeles explosivos.

-Kuso! (Mierda) –pronunció la pelirrosa, por instinto corrió con velocidad para no recibir el impacto, para su desgracia la explosión de fuego fue ten grande que destruyó la mayor parte del bosque.

Del suelo apareció la peliescarlata examinando los escombros; la densa masa color jade, todo lo que la rodeaba cambió a un irregular manchurrón verde.

La capa densa de humo comenzaba a despejarse mostrando con claridad cada árbol que fueron impactados y manchados de color oscuro.

-Terminó –afirmó con cierta culpabilidad-.

-No lo creo… -habló una voz detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola.

En el suelo aparecieron mil bloques de hielo congelando todo su alrededor atando el pie de la peliescarlata, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quedo completamente atrapada en el hielo, congelándola por completo menos en la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿qué? –hizo un esfuerzo para librarse pero, todo era inútil.

-Kobura-san, veo que me subestimó –dijo apareciendo en una cortina de flores de cerezo.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a la explosión? Era imposible que alguien sobreviviera –afirmó con incredulidad.

-Fue fácil –dijo la pelirrosa.

**-Flash Back-**

En el momento de la explosión, la pelirrosa corrió a una distancia dándole tiempo de activar una de sus técnicas.

Suiton, Suitaga (Elemento de agua, aqua-aro)

Alrededor de la pelirrosa rodeó una barrera de agua completamente impenetrable muy diferente a la prisión de agua, la explosión destruyó todo a su alrededor, menos el escudo protector que la kunoichi había invocado.

-**Fin del Flash Back-**

-Sorprendente. Tú nunca mostraste esa técnica, decidiste guardarla para el momento, ¿no es así? –afirmó Kobura.

-Así es. Esta técnica lo he aprendido hace 1 año, pero decidí mostrarle para el momento –aclaró la pelirrosa, parándose en frente de la peliescarlata deshaciendo su técnica de hielo para liberarla.

-No debí haberte subestimado, Sakura. Me tomaste por sorpresa con tus técnicas. Ahora que aprendiste el zanjutsu (arte de lucha con katanas), es tiempo de enseñarte otra lección –mencionó la peliescarlata, moviendo sus articulaciones para el calentamiento.

-Otra lección?

- La lección será pelea de taijutsu combinado con velocidad.

En la tarde, las kunoichis siguieron entrenando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con una excelente combinación de velocidad y reflejos, disfrutando del viento agitando sus cabellos a causa de la velocidad relampagueante.

::**-Mientras tanto-:: **

En las penumbras del castillo del ex sanin, se encontraban 3 siluetas oscuras dentro de una habitación que poseían formas y voces famaninas.

-Oí que Orochimaru-sama llevará al cabo su plan.

-Dudo que pueda con alguien como Sasuke-kun.

-Aprovechemos esta situación para deshacernos de nuestro "estorbo".

Las 3 siluetas asintieron ante el plan que tenían en mente y simplemente se quedaron oculto en la oscuridad como las sombras que se pierden en la penumbra cuando la noche invade con su cielo añil oscuro junto con la luminosidad de la luna solitaria.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, durante los pocos días de clases que había tuve muchos exámenes y proyectos, no he tenido tiempo de publicarla… pero aquí tienen.**_

_**¿Qué opinan de las subordinadas de Kobura?**_

_**En estos momentos, decidí no poner a Karin en este capi… pensé que tres chicas así serían rivales de Sakura, pero obviamente no están a su nivel… jejeje**_

_**Weno el próximo capi se tratará sobre la batalla de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

_**Nos vemos! =D**_


	8. Chapter 8: La rebelión de la serpiente

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 8: La rebelión de la serpiente**

Hay días en las que una persona quisiera estar sola, sin ruido, pensando.

Días en las uno desea estar alejado de la realidad, en las que uno puede ver que los sueños pueden convertirse en pesadilla cobrando vida… acechándote.

Todos los días en la guarida de Orochimaru siempre había esa oscuridad llena de silencio, tensión, miedo y a la vez desconfianza.

Pero, esta vez este silencio era diferente que el de ayer, anteayer o de todos los años.

Un silencio lleno de tensión donde los problemas no tenían soluciones, combinado con la penumbra acechando en cada rincón de los pasillos y lo recóndito de las solitarias habitaciones.

Quizás, una atroz pesadilla comenzaría a cobrar vida ante los ojos de cualquier individuo.

En el solitario pasillo casi alumbrado por las tenues luces de las antorchas, el sonido de unos pasos resonaba como ecos lejanos.

Ante la vista de la peliescarlata todo a su alrededor tenía una definición algo insignificante, la oscuridad y el silencio era una simple costumbre como todos los años… todos los días… todas las horas que pasaban, sabiendo que para ellos el tiempo no existía aún para los angustiados prisioneros.

La vida era simple como un reloj, terminaban las 12 horas y comenzaba otra vez… la vida de ella dejó de tener sentido antes de unirse al ex sanin, no le importó las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido al seguirlo…se ofreció ser su fiel seguidora y prestarle su más devoto servicio hasta su propio cuerpo, conoció no sólo a alguien como Kabuto y otros, sino también a su prisioneros y "experimentos".

Además, tenía acceso de entrar en su laboratorio, realizar trabajos e investigaciones y tener propias aprendices. Aunque todas las aprendices que tuvo, la mejor de todas es Sakura; no sólo por su progresivo poder e inteligencia la hacía admirable sino también su estrategia de lucha y el trabajo en equipo. Pero, además sentía una especie de… cariño y anhelo hacia ella, le hacía acordar su antigua vida antes de haberse convertido en la mano derecha del ex sanin.

Suspiró, esa niña la hacía frustrar y recordar con añoranza su pasado, a la vez querer arriesgar su vida para impedir la ambición de su maestro…traicionarlo sería un error que marcaría su vida como el sello maldito.

Los sonidos ya habían cesado, debido a su quietud. Mucho mejor, todo era tan solitario… desconfiado… sin palabras…

De pronto, unos pasos distantes invadieron con sus ecos traicioneros y temibles. La peliescarlata puso posición de alerta esperando saber el dueño escondido en la oscuridad… precavida por cada eco que escuchaba, mantenía los ojos fijos en donde provenía…

Cada paso que causaba eco, calculaba el tiempo para ella… al menos, los minutos y segundos que pasaban.

-¿Quién está allí? –inquirió precavida.

No hubo respuesta…los ecos seguían como una pelota rebotando varias veces hasta cansarse de tocar el suelo.

Según, la peliescarlata, se oía más pasos… calculó que eran 3 personas más.

-¿Quiénes son? –cuestionó nuevamente sin obtener la vista del perpetrador, tampoco hubo respuesta.

Harta de los insistentes ecos retumbando los pasillos como fantasma, realizó sellos para atacar sin importar quién era.

Katón, (Elemento de fuego, gran humareda)

Un enorme humo de fuego ardiente derritió lo que rodeaba las paredes, suelos y antorchas explotaban por el ninjutsu de fuego.

Una vez que el humo se disipó por completo, los sonidos se habían cesado, a excepción de su ritmo cardíaco y su profunda respiración.

Divisó más allá, una silueta… tardó unos segundos en reconocerla.

-Sakura –susurró sorprendida al ver a su alumna quemada por su técnica.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosada para examinarla, pero al tocarla desapareció.

-Genjutsu… -inquirió, para después sentir una katana atravesándola causando una respiración entrecortada y mil dolores retorciendo su cuerpo. Por instinto clavó su mirada para ver a su agresor o más bien, su asesino/a- …t-tú…m-ma-maldi-ta…se…a –exclamó con dificultad para luego ese clamor se transformara en el silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Salir del subterráneo le daba más comodidad y sensación de enorme libertad con pensamientos despreocupados, eso lo que creía la pelirrosa parada en el prado mientras un soplo de viento cálido acariciaba su rostro y su cabello rosado.

Miró las nubes como si en ellas pudiese encontrar respuestas. Era deprimente el cielo atardecer, ya coloreado con la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Atravesando el velo de las tinieblas con los ojos fijos en las nubes color lavandas arrastradas por los vientos.

Esta mañana se preguntó por Kobura y Sasuke, no los había visto desde su despertar. Los buscó en los más recóndito del subterráneo, no sabía porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento por mas disparatado o ridículo que sonaba algo de ella decía que iba ocurrir cosas malas.

De pronto, empezó a oír algo muy lejano. Agudizó su oído, esta vez lo sentí cerca… muy cerca, como armas giratorias cortando el aire, al oírlo claramente se percató de que era y en un salto ágil los esquivó sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –cuestionó cambiando su porte a uno serio. Dándose cuenta de que había 3 chakras conocidas.

-Vaya, no eres tan idiota al esquivar mis cuchillas de viento. Eso es lo que más me irrita de ti –dijo una voz proveniente entre las penumbras de los árboles, mostrando 3 siluetas.

-No sean cobardes y muéstrense –pronunció la pelirrosa con tono que denotaba frialdad.

De entre las sombras salieron 3 figuras femeninas, una peligris y otras dos rubias.

-Ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó sin cambiar su expresión- Deberían estar con Kobura-san.

-Ja, Kobura. Tú no eres quien para darnos sermones –espetó Kohana.

-Sólo eres una simple niñata, a la cual Orochimaru-sama quiere poseerte –continuó la peligris.

-¿Poseerme? –preguntó confusa- ¿De que están hablando?¿Y dónde está Kobura-san?

-¿Kobura-san? –inquirió inocentemente Mitsuki- Esa mujer que la teníamos como "maestra" ya no nos sirve para nosotros.

-Ni siquiera veía nuestras capacidades –siguió Kohana.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, llegando a conclusiones ciertas, pero quería ignorarlas.

-¿Qué mierda le hicieron a Kobura-san? –cuestionó con un leve tono de ira.

-Digamos que la ayudamos a "descansar" –respondió Izumi con tranquilidad.

El rostro de la pelirrosa permaneció paralizada bajo una fija máscara puesta, las palabras de las kunoichis acerca de que su maestra estaba… no podía ser. No quería creerlo…debería ser una pesadilla, una mentira para luego despertarse.

-¿Qué? ¿No nos crees? –comentó Mitsuki con sarcasmo- Si quieres te damos esto como prueba –lanzó una katana partida por la mitad.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados lo tomó, supo a quién le pertenecía. Era de ella, de su maestra. Miró los detalles… sin duda era de ella. Los cortes y manchas de sangre hacía que los acontecimientos invadieran en su mente, dichas imágenes como películas demostraban que se maestra peliescarlata en verdad… ha muerto.

No podía respirar, no quería creer en sus palabras. Sintió un corte en los pulmones impidiendo tomar aire. No podía gritar, el clamor se había trabado en su garganta. Quería llorar, pero no podía… no permitiría que alguien la viese derramar lágrimas… su corazón dejó de latir, para ella… sintió que el mundo se oscurecía por completo dejando tras sí un rastro de vacío… crueldad… y tristeza… se le heló la sangre por completo hasta podía decir que ya no sentía ese calor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Vas a llorar como una maricona, mira lo patética que te ves. Debiste ver la mirada que tenía cuando la matamos –miró con burla y una sonrisa llena de malicia Kohana hacia la pelirrosa- Supongo que te molestarás si te muestro esto –de su bolsillo sacó un hermoso colgante con perla de cristal llena de brillantes aguas azules, cosa que la muchacha no tardó en reconocer, era su collar.

-Ese collar…¿Dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó con voz impregnada de cólera.

-A, este. Si lo quieres, tienes que… -la rubia con pecas no pudo continuar con su frase al recibir un corte en la mejilla y una mano arrebatándole el objeto- Maldita zorra… -exclamó molesta al arruinarle su "lindo" rostro.

La kunoichi se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol sosteniendo el preciado collar de su madre. Sus finos flequillos tapaban sus ojos mientras abrazaba su tesoro.

-Jamás… vuelvas a tocarlo. Entendiste –volteó su pálido rostro dedicándole una mirada enigmática con su dôjutsu activado.

Las 3 kunoichis temblaron ante ese ojo, de su maestra escucharon que ese dôjutsu tenía poderes sumamente desconocidos y era más peligroso que el Sharingan del Uchiha.

-Ja, no nos das miedo –dijo Mitsuki recomponiéndose y sacando sus shurikenes, pero no eran cualquiera tenía hélice cortando en cada lado- Que tal si te comes esto –los lanzó a toda velocidad girando de un lado a otro, cortando todo lo que se interponía en el camino dirigiéndose a donde se ubicaba la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

Ésta las esquivó fácilmente haciendo que se clavaran en el suelo a donde anteriormente se encontraba.

-¿Dónde diablos te escondiste, pelo de chicle? –chilló la peligris.

En lo más lejano, entre los arbustos y árboles se encontraba la pelirrosada mirando sigilosamente a las kunoichis ubicadas en el prado como un lince acechando a su presa, escondió con cuidado su chakra para no ser descubierta.

-*Esas tres sólo atacan de frente y nada más, no piensan ni un detalle de una pelea y solo hacen lo que les convenga* -pensó, pero de pronto sintió una enorme nube violácea rodeando el área en que se encontraba- COF COF *Qué es esto… es veneno*.

-Oigan aquí esta –dijo una rubia pecosa apareciendo entre las nubes venenosas disipándolas para encarar a su objetivo, la pateó acertando en el estómago volándola a 5 metros.

La joven se retorció de dolor mientras no paraba de toser a causa del gas venenoso de Kohana.

-Veo que te afectó mi gas venenoso. ¡Qué bien! Porque así nos facilitará más las cosas en golpearte con todo lo que tenemos –dijo mientras daba pasos dirigiéndose hacia la pelirrosada, quien tenía la dificultad de levantarse.

Las otras 2 kunoichis acompañaban a la rubia rodeando a la pelirrosa.

-Sería un desperdicio utilizar nuestras armas contra alguien tan débil y patética como tú –comentó Izumi asqueada lanzando una mirada llena de odio.

-Veamos si te ves fea cuando lloras –Mitsuki tomó lo cabellos rosados de la muchacha y la lanzó violentamente estrellándola contra un árbol.

-uh…duele –susurró adolorida la kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

-Dejemos de jugar y terminemos con esto –ordenó Kohana mientras sacaba su katana con cuchillas pequeñas similares a una pata de un escolopendra (es familiar del ciempiés), siendo imitadas por sus dos acompañantes- Antes de eliminarte, Sakura. Quiero que sepas que nunca nos has agradado ni siquiera cuando estabas con Sasuke-kun –pausó- Si te matamos ahora, él se conformará con nosotras mientras Orochimaru-sama se quedará con tu cuerpo –exclamó revelando las pretensiones de ellas y del sanin, haciendo que la pelirrosada abriera los ojos sorprendida observando como las 3 kunoichis se le acercaban con el fin de eliminarla- Muere! –entre las 3 clavaron sus armas sin ninguna piedad al cuerpo de la joven, desangrándola por completo acabando con su vida. Sus ojos se nublaron completamente y las palabras ya no salieron más.

**MIENTRAS CON SASUKE…**

La serpiente blanca yacía en el suelo despedazado ensangrentado con el líquido carmín expandido como un charco, cerca de él se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha viéndolo gélidamente.

Esta mañana, luego de que el Yakushi se haya ido por unos momentos, aprovechó para atacar sin pudor alguno al ex sanin… su maestro, mejor dicho _ex maestro… _

Había aprendido todas sus técnicas, ahora que lo veía bien ya no lo necesitaba. Una persona despreciable y asquerosa como esa serpiente no merecía conocer los secretos de su clan, menos obtener su cuerpo con el Sharingan. Así que, al no poder obtener el cuerpo de Itachi, había decidido tener el suyo como un cachorro indefenso… aunque, irónicamente Orochimaru se ha convertido en un cachorro indefenso.

-Pensé que pelear contigo no iba ser una pérdida de tiempo. Al final…me decepcionaste –dijo frívolo mientras el sello maldito desaparecía progresivamente dejándolo en estado normal. De pronto sintió un dolor insoportablemente punzante, una especie de picazón de algo… similar a la mordedura de _serpiente_- ugh… -quejó de dolor.

-Finalmente, por fin está empezando el efecto. Si no te has enterado, tengo otro objetivo además de ti, Sasuke –el mencionado no podía moverse, simplemente se limitó en verlo- Mi objetivo es obtener tu cuerpo para engañar a esa niñata, para así obtener su cuerpo con su poder y todo –exclamó su macabro plan- * Cuando la sangre de la serpiente se evapora en el aire se transforma en veneno paralizante* -pensó riendo para sus adentros al ver al Uchiha, sin posibilidad de moverse- Y ahora te voy a comer! –se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, que sin darse cuenta activó su Sharingan.

**MIENTRAS CON SAKURA…**

-Vaya, eso fue todo? Fue más fácil de lo que pensamos –exclamó contenta la peligris.

-El veneno que usaste Kohana fue efectivo –felicitó Mitsuki.

-Sí. Ahora que ya nos encargamos de nuestro estorbo podemos… -Kohana no pudo terminar con su frase al recibir un inesperado corte de parte de su amiga Izumi en su estómago. Cayó al suelo desmoronándose.

-K-ko-ha-kohana… Iz-zumi ¿Qué hiciste? –inquirió Mitsuki completamente espantada.

-N-no sé que me pasó… simplemente… -involuntariamente cortó el brazo de su amiga y hundió su katana en el corazón asesinándola. La peligris tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Qué mierda le ocurría? Sin haberse dado en cuenta, sus propias manos sostenían su arma apuntado directamente su cuello- No…no…¡¿Qué me está pasando! Nooooo! –sus gritos desfallecieron al sentir su espada cortándole la garganta.

Cesaron los sonidos, a excepción de los susurros del viento que pasaban entre las hojas… las tres kunoichis se encontraban sangradas, tendidas en el suelo, inconscientes… pero, había algo extraño. Si estaban heridas ¿Por qué aun respiraban y no sentían dolor?

De pronto, todas las imágenes de los árboles destruidos, sangres por doquier, los cadáveres comenzaron a desaparecer dejando atónitas, turbadas y asustadas a las 3 kunoichis.

-¿Q-qué…qué rayos… fue eso? –cuestionó dudosa y asustada la peligris, luego de esa atroz pesadilla viviente ante sus propios ojos.

-F-fue tan… real –dijo Kohana respirando entrecortadamente sudando frío.

-…qué… no entiendo –dijo Mitsuki.

-Fue un genjutsu –espetó una voz calmada y fría.

Voltearon a dirección proveniente de esa voz, era la pelirrosada completamente ilesa sentada en una gruesa rama de uno de los árboles mirándolas fríamente.

-Tú?... ¿Cómo es que estás viva? –preguntó atónita la rubia pecosa al observar a la pelirrosa con vida.

-Al principio cuando ustedes me vieron con mi doujutsu activado, las atrapé en un genjutsu haciendo parecer que ustedes me mataron y que luego convertí sus sueños… en una pesadilla, matándose entre ustedes –finalizó con una mirada y voz iguales de severa y totalmente calmada como si lo que ocurrió fuera lo común.

-E-eres… un mounstro… -exclamó Izumi con miedo grabado en su mirada.

-Yo no soy el mounstro… pero –dirigió su mirada jade hacia ellas causando temblor en sus cuerpos- Ustedes lo son –a una velocidad cegadora apareció en frente de ellas sorprendiéndolas con impasibilidad. De su boca, en un soplo surgió una enorme ráfaga de viento gélido congelando todo influenciado a su dirección, una de las que cayó a su poder fue Mitsuki, quien no podía mover sus extremidades debido a las gruesas capas de hielo congeladas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Mitsuki! –exclamaron sus compañeras.

-Maldita! –exclamó con furia la peligris, corriendo hacia la pelirrosa con impulsividad logrando clavar su kunai en el estómago, sonrió con victoria, fue fácil. Pero, antes de gritar con euforia, unas finas capas de hielo la rodeaban progresivamente engrosándose a un enorme obelisco de cristal- Pero… que –lo que había dado en el blanco no era su objetivo, sino un clon-… clon de hielo… -detrás de ella apareció la pelirrosa, sin tiempo de moverse, recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca cayendo inconscientemente al suelo.

-Me las pagarás, zorra estúpida –dijo la última que quedaba, antes de lanzarse a atacarla quedó completamente paralizada sin que la joven pelirrosada haya usado su ventisca helada; en el suelo surgió unos hilos de luces rodeando a ella y a sus amigas, cuya forma era de una estrella de 5 puntas- ¿Qué… qué es… esto?

Sakura estaba frente de ellas, fuera de la estrella luminosa.

-Es mi técnica de hielo, una de las más poderosas que he creado –explicó- No podrán ni moverse pero yo sí –caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la estrella- Para completar mi técnica –completó su frase.

-¿C-có-cómo…d-des-de cuan-do? –preguntó nuevamente Kohana.

-En el momento en que ustedes cayeron en mi genjutsu, me dio tiempo de hacerlo –desenvainó su katana- esta técnica consiste en colocar agujas con hilos de chakra formando un enorme sello con forma de estrella… y el final es esto –finalizó clavando su arma en el centro con su chakra insertada- Hyôtôn, Tengôro (Elemento de Hielo, Prisión de 5 puntos).

Del suelo surgió una enorme e impenetrable prisión de hielo en forma de estrella encerrándose como cúpula atrapando a las tres kunoichis, a excepción del rostro de Kohana que ha quedado expuesta de la prisión.

-…¿por qué nos haces esto? –preguntó temblando de frío por el hielo-… acaso… lo haces… para vengarte –finalizó con una sonrisa llena de burla.

La joven envainó su espada nuevamente dándole la espalda.

-No lo hice sólo por eso… -volteó su rostro con una mirada llena de pena y decepción-…simplemente, fue porque… ustedes nunca y jamás entenderán los sentimientos de Sasuke-san –giró su rostro empezando a dar pasos mientras en la prisión de hielo surgía un círculo rodeando a las prisioneras y todo lo influenciado.

Hyôtôn, Hyôgetsu (Elemento de Hielo, Luna de hielo)

-Te…m-mal-di-go…Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no –pronunció sus últimas palabras de forma entrecortada, hasta que el hielo las congeló completamente rompiéndose junto con ellas en miles de pedazos.

La joven observó el cielo ya oscuro, sin nada de nubes ni estrellas, lo único que iluminaba era la solitaria luna llena como testigo de este inexplicable día de traición, muerte y…dolor. Mientras el viento gélido de hielo soplaba acariciando su rostro níveo.

-Tontas…quizás hubiéramos sido amigas…pero, como les dije… jamás entenderán los sentimientos de cada uno, aunque yo tampoco lo entenderé… ni siquiera los de Sasuke-san…la ambición de un humano a veces, los lleva a la muerte… esa es la consecuencia de la vida. ¿No es así, Kobura-san? –dijo para después caer al suelo con cierta pesadez y cansancio- uggh…maldición… esa técnica con el genjutsu me hizo gastar algo de mi chakra… no puedo quedarme descansando…espero que no sea demasiado tarde… -se levantó dificultosamente- Oh, no! Sasuke-san –exclamó temiendo lo peor. Para llegar a tiempo optó en utilizar su velocidad que le quedaba para ir por el pelinegro. Quien sabe el peligro en que puede estar contra el ex sanin.

**MIENTRAS CON SASUKE…**

Un mundo oscuro, solitario, escalofriante y aterrador se encontraba el Uchiha sin cambiar su inexpresividad observando aquella dimensión absolutamente desconocida.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó serio sin vacilar.

Desde el suelo surgió el ex sanin lentamente mostrando cierta parte de su grotesco rostro.

-Esta dimensión es el lugar donde realizo mi ritual de transferencia de almas –miles de serpientes saliendo de la nada comenzaron a rodearle al Uchiha mientras unas raras formas humanas terminaron igual que él- Bien…comen…

Antes de terminar su dicho, el ex sanin se percató de algo entre las penumbras de su dimensión…unos ojos azules brillantes mirándolo enigmáticamente… esa mirad le era familiar…

De pronto una enorme ola de fría invadía progresivamente la dimensión congelando exclusivamente a él.

-¿Q-qué rayos…está pasando? ¿Q-qué…e-es este frío? –se preguntó el ex sanin, sin haberse percatado antes sintió la mirada del Sharingan de Sasuke posada en él, para luego un dolor torturador retorcía lo más profundo de su ser… tal como le sucedió contra Itachi.

-N-no, no puede ser que esté pasando lo mismo…

En el pasillo semi iluminado, caminaba un pensativo Kabuto dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su amo. Después de haber ido al laboratorio se le había acabado la medicina, en su mente se decía que para el ex sanin era preferible llevar a cabo el ritual de transferencia, supuso que el pelinegro no sobreviviría en eso.

Al llegar unos metros cerca de la puerta observó en la entrada yacía rastros de sangre, con sentidos puestos en alerta agudizó su vista dentro de la habitación se encontraba la muda de serpiente tendida en el tendida en el suelo y un Uchiha ileso cargando a la pelirrosada sumamente inconsciente.

El peligris miró la muda de piel de la serpiente, según su conclusión el ritual finalizó hace unos momentos.

-ah, Kabuto –dijo sin más el Uchiha dando pasos pasando de lado, cargando sin dificultad a la muchacha mientras se iba.

-¿Cuál de los dos…eres tú? –preguntó dudoso el peligris.

El pelinegro volteó.

-¿Quién crees…? –activó su técnica.

En la misma tenebrosa dimensión, el peligris se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad siendo testigo de una muerte dolorosa de lo que quedó grabado en la mirada carmesí del pelinegro.

-Maldición… que me ha hecho esa niña… mi técnica… ya no sirve más… y tú… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO? ¡¿YO CREEE ESTA DIMENSIÓN… ESTE MUNDO! –exclamó con euforia.

-Como te lo he dicho, Orochimaru… nunca subestimes a mi y a Sakura… ninguna de tus técnicas sirven contra nosotros –finalizó el pelinegro para después el lugar completamente congelado se despedazara por el Sharingan de Sasuke, apareciendo miles de bestias destruyéndolo.

-Me niego que esto me esta sucediendo…¡Soy Orochimaru el inmortal! ¡Estoy destinado…a…c-conocer este…m-mundo… -diciendo a gritos sus últimas palabras, la voz del ex sanin parecían silbidos casi sordos que se perdían en el viento haciendo que ese clamor parezca lejano-…agh…me…niego…a…

-El dôjutsu de Sakura anuló su técnica de ritual… mientras la mente de Sasuke lo está destruyendo completamente… -salió de la mente de Sasuke completamente aturdido con voz ahogada, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido- Orochimaru…sama… está…no puede ser… -sin tiempo de reaccionar recibió una apuñalada de parte del chokuto del pelinegro con el chidori insertado de parte del Uchiha, dando un último aliento, cayó al suelo desangrando completamente.

-Tranquilo…muy pronto te reunirás con él –con un sello del tigre incineró por completo los cadáveres del ex sanin y del peligris hasta reducirlos a cenizas-…es mejor dejarlos así…porque muy pronto estas cenizas serán llevadas por los vientos…sin saber donde se perderán…una serpiente desesperada termina siendo la presa del halcón, devorada vorazmente…sin dejar ni un solo rastro…

Sin decir una palabra más, el pelinegro cargando consigo a la pelirrosada la observó detalladamente, se encontraba agotada, con el casi nulo de chakra…según él, ella utilizó lo poco que le quedaba para activar su dôjutsu.

-Gracias…Sakura –agradeció entre susurros sabiendo que ésta no lo escuchaba.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Q les pareció el capi, esta dedicado a mis protagonistas favoritos. **

**Espero, q les hayan gustado el capi.**

**Reviews!**

**Y perdón por haberme tardado! Jejeje ^^U**


	9. Chapter 9: Reclutas parte 1

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 9: Formación de un nuevo equipo parte 1**

El filo de la oscuridad, profundo entre las penumbras y tinieblas sin luz ni ruido. Tanta tranquilidad sepulcral era imposible de pensar… aun con ese pozo negro sin fondo… tal como los ojos de Sasuke vacíos, enigmáticos, misteriosos… similares a un libro cerrado…cuyas hojas tendrían escrituras difíciles de descifrar.

Sus ojos…

-_Quisiera traducir esas escrituras, palabra por palabra…con tal de comprender el principal tema de ese libro…su mirada…de todas las miradas que vi…la de él son difíciles de entrar, en esas puertas de sus sentimientos…como miles de puertas cerradas con una cerradura difícil de romperse…yo…yo…_

Al abrir los párpados observó una clara y tenue luz de la vela encendida, se sentía cansada y exhausta.

-Al fin te despiertas –habló una voz seria.

La joven abrió sus ojos de golpe, esa voz… era el del Uchiha. ¿En serio que era él?

Le tomó varios segundos en recobrar la conciencia y rememorar lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. Su pelea contra las ex subordinadas de su maestra… la noticia de la muerte de Kobura… el momento en que las mató…Orochimaru y Sasuke… su dôjutsu activado anulando el jutsu del ex sanin…luego de eso, se volvió negro recordando su cansancio luego de haber gastado lo poco que quedó de su chakra…

-Sasuke-san… usted está… -habló con su típica voz suave con un toque de duda.

-Estoy bien…Orochimaru y Kabuto están muertos –avisó interrumpiéndole.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo lo hi –

-Orochimaru fue destruido dentro de mi mente junto con su otra dimensión mientras que a Kabuto lo apuñalé con mi Chidori –explicó con claridad.

La joven asintió entendiendo sus palabras.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó observando el actual estado de la joven.

-Algo cansada, pero sí –respondió con algo de dificultad.

-Usaste lo poco que quedó de tu chakra para usar tu dôjutsu contra Orochimaru. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó, sabiendo la razón de porqué.

La pelirrosada simplemente no sabía que decirle, tratando de encontrar palabras exactas para su respuesta. ¿Por qué lo hizo? En ese momento cuando llegó como pudo a la habitación del ex sanin, observó el comienzo del ritual de transferencia de almas, por desesperación en querer impedirlo activó su dôjutsu con tal de salvarle al pelinegro.

-…lo hice…porque –el pelinegro la observó- porque…creí que era lo correcto, además…no quería perderlo a usted, Sasuke-san. Después de haber perdido a Kobura-san –dijo mientras juntaba las manos en gesto de nerviosismo casi notable.

-Kobura? ¿Qué le ocurrió? –dijo levantando la ceja sin entender.

-…Kohana, Mitsuki e Izumi la asesinaron…yo peleé contra ellas y…las maté –confesó endureciendo la mandíbula- la mataron…-frunció el caño arrugando con fuerza las sábanas.

El pelinegro tenía un casi notable impresión hacia la muchacha, contra esas kunoichis subordinadas de la mano derecha de Orochimaru las mató fácilmente. Parce que no sólo él se ha vuelto poderoso, sino ella también, con razón el ex sanin quería obtener su cuerpo aunque eso iba ser total y completamente imposible.

Notó la mirada de dolor que tenía la kunoichi, según él Kobura era una de las personas más cercanas a ella, teniendo una vinculación entre cercana y distante.

Depositó su mano acariciando el suave tacto de la delicada mano blanco de la muchacha para calmarla.

Sakura le dio una mirada extrañada.

-Hecho fue y hecho está, ya están muertas…todos están muertos. Ahora, somos libres de largarnos -dijo, mientras disfrutaba la calidez que emanaba de sus manos sin recibir rechazo de parte de la chica- Sakura –llamó- necesito cumplir mi objetivo, para eso necesito no sólo de tu ayuda sino de los otros –dijo alejando su mano de la chica mientras se levantaba del mueble, en donde estaba sentado.

La muchacha lo observó por un momento, fue extraño sentir como si el calor abandonara su cuerpo ante la falta de su tacto.

-¿Cuál es su objetivo, Sasuke-san? –preguntó su duda de hace 3 años atrás, ahora necesitaba saberlo.

El Uchiha se quedó unos minutos en silencio, sin responder nada de la pregunta se marchó un momento de la habitación.

-Descansa un momento –dijo antes de salir.

-Sasuke-san –suspiró frustrada. Agarró la píldora de regeneración de cuerpo y otra de recuperación de chakra, se los tragó dando como resultado una recuperación completa.

Salió de la cama con rapidez dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san! –llamó siendo ignorada por el menor de los Uchiha- *si no tiene nada que decirme, no debe guardarme secretos. Total yo le conté sobre mi vida. Nos justo para nosotros* -lo alcanzó por fin y agarró su mano deteniendo sus pasos- Sasuke-san.

El pelinegro volteó su mirada gélida hacia la chica, sólo que ésta ni se inmutó, lo conocía bien…bueno, no del todo.

-No es justo para usted tener que guardar todo el tiempo su sufrimiento…porque sufrir en silencio no le ayudará nada ni siquiera a otros…hace 3 años le conté sobre mi vida, ahora usted tiene que contarme la suya, para entender su meta…si me lo dice, juro seguirlo a donde sea para cumplir sus deseos –confesó decidida con lealtad y respeto hacia el Uchiha. Haría lo que sea por él con tal de cumplir sus sueños.

Después de esa confesión, el menor de los Uchiha quedó en grato silencio sin saber donde empezar, la pelirrosa era muy diferente a las demás chicas que conoció, la mayoría nunca lo entendieron y sólo lo querían por puro fanatismo y obsesión de portal el apellido Uchiha o por su físico…enfermas, odiaba a todas…pero, ella…le daba espacio, además quería entenderlo…juró lealtad y obediencia prometiendo cumplir todo lo que quería…

El Uchiha suspiró.

-Cuando tenía 8 años, he perdido todo lo que más quería…era mi familia, el clan Uchiha…mis primos, mis tíos, mis padres y todos ellos…siendo el testigo, han muerto en manos de alguien que nunca creí… -finalmente habló después de estar sumido en sus pensamientos- …Ese alguien, es Uchiha Itachi…mi hermano mayor –dijo arrastrando su nombre.

La pelirrosa lo miró con pena y dolor. Él también perdió a alguien querido y tuvo que ser encima su propio hermano de sangre, debió ser doloroso e imposible de creer en la propia y cruda realidad.

-Por eso…mi objetivo fue convertirme en vengador y entrenar duramente hasta romperme los huesos, con el fin de matarlo –finalizó con voz peligrosamente determinada llena de furia contenida.

La joven asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, sin ningún rastro de miedo o de duda. Estaba completamente dispuesta para ayudarlo a cumplir sus objetivos, si se trataba de un camino que la llevaría a la muerte estaría preparada para dejar ese camino, sin dificultades, abierto para el Uchiha.

Caminaban entre las mismísimas penumbras adentrándose a una habitación semi iluminada por los enormes tubos de vidrio con espesos líquidos luminosos de sustancia desconocida, según para Sakura esta habitación era el laboratorio, donde se encontraban prisioneros que fueron experimentados por Orochimaru y que ese lugar tenía prohibido la entrada de cualquiera inclusive Sasuke y ella.

Al final del laboratorio, se toparon con un extraño contenedor de vidrio lleno de agua.

-*Ese contenedor…Kobura-san me dijo que era uno de los prisioneros experimentados por Orochimaru…aunque…rara vez, nunca quise saberlo * -pensó la joven, por un extraño motivo tras observar el contenedor.

-Voy a sacarte de ahí –de un corte con el chokuto del Uchiha rompió la capsula liberando todo el agua.

-Gracias, Sasuke-san –habló el líquido comenzando a tomar forma humana.

-*¿Un ninja?...es sumamente extraño* -finalizó para después observar como el agua se transformó completamente en un humano de cabello corto blanco con toques azules, ojos violáceos y dientes de tiburón-*esos dientes…será que es de la aldea de la niebla*

-Nos ocuparemos de lo tuyo primero, Suigetsu –sorpresivamente el peliblanco apareció detrás del Uchiha.

-Ja, para aclarar una cosa. Tuviste suerte en matarle a Orochimaru porque fuiste su consentido –dijo el peliblanco en tono amenazador, aunque el Uchiha seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

De una velocidad parpadeante la pelirrosa estaba frente del pelinegro y el peliblanco amenazándolo al último con su katana desenvainada.

-Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras, porque te irá mal si no lo meditas antes de hablar –pronunció en tono amenazador mezclado con frialdad y severidad- Si amenazas a Sasuke-san, juro que te mataré en un santiamén.

-Era sólo una broma, preciosa –sonrió con burla alejándose del Uchiha, en su interior tenía miedo de la muchacha- Jamás haría eso a alguien que me liberó, jeje.

La muchacha lo vio dudosa con ceja enarcada sin bajar su arma, luego de unos minutos adoptó una expresión serena y calmada, de eso guardó nuevamente su arma.

-Suigetsu, antes de realizar lo tuyo. Vístete –ordenó fríamente al peliblanco mientras continuaba su camino.

La joven observó en silencio al pelinegro, quien desapareció en unos momentos en los pasillos. Giró su mirada hacia el peliblanco, quien se le acercó a pasos lentos.

-Por cierto, me llamo Suigetsu Hôzuki, antiguo ninja de la neblina –se presentó con sonrisa haciendo una leve reverencia- ¿y tú, preciosura? –preguntó en tono coqueto.

-Sakura Haruno…

-Lindo nombre, ¿vienes de una aldea?

-…antes de contestar tus preguntas, hazme un favor, Suigetsu –pidió la pelirrosa sin cambiar su tono calmado.

-Dime, ¿cuál es, preciosa?

-Ponte ropa –ordenó igual que el pelinegro antes de alejarse del laboratorio y el peliblanco.

-Vaya, todos son iguales –murmuró bromista.

En las afueras de la guarida, se podía sentir el aire fresco y la luminosidad cuyo espectro se hallaba teñido de escarlata, los sonidos de animales vivientes dentro de esa densa masa color verdosa.

La pelirrosa ya se encontraba preparada para partir con el pelinegro y aquel "conocido" Suigetsu, no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con otras personas como el peliblanco. No es que fuera antisocial, o algo así. Simplemente estar cerca de otros como las ex-subordinadas de Kobura le dieron esa sensación de ignorancia, indiferencia y molestia.

Observo con cierta melancolía la lapida que tenia en frente, hace unos momentos le pidió un favor al Uchiha de que enterrara a su maestra luego de haber encontrado su cadáver.

Era deprimente y doloroso ver, el cuerpo inerte de alguien sumamente querido sin vida… frio y pálido como un glaciar nítido carente de brillo y color… se quedo unos minutos contemplando a su maestra y antes de partir a donde la esperaban, deposito un ramo de flores hechas de cristal, creadas por ella, como signo de despedida.

-Kobura-san… creo que aquí nos despedimos… espero que se haya reunido con las personas que tanto quiso- dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza antes de dar sus pasos hacia a donde la esperaban-.

Los caminos se hicieron ciertamente largos y lejanos, nadie hablo… bueno, Suigetsu era un hablador insoportable en medio de dos silenciosos como Sakura y Sasuke debido a su costumbre de silencio "querido".

Sin embargo, alguien como el peliblanco no soportaría tener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo.

-Oigan –llamó el peliblanco deteniendo su paso al igual que el pelinegro y la pelirrosa- Antes de partir a alguna parte te pido un favor, Sasuke –pidió decidido sin cambiar su tono bromista- necesito buscar una cosa en la aldea de la niebla.

Tardaron horas en llegar a la aldea de la niebla, contando también el descanso que pedía el peliblanco para beber agua en cada minuto.

Según la perspectiva de Sakura, Suigetsu al ser un ninja cuyo componente de su cuerpo está hecho de agua, necesita consumir suficiente cantidad de líquido para evitar deshidratarse.

La aldea de la neblina tenía un aspecto de felicidad sin ningún rastro de tristeza, tan despreocupado y totalmente sosiego.

El pelinegro lo observó con cierta nostalgia en su indescifrable mirada, este lugar fue donde realizó su primera misión rango C junto con sus compañeros de equipo… aunque, por poco parecía que moriría. Además, trabajaron con compañerismo y confianza sin importar el peligro que estaban corriendo.

Al pisar la entrada del puente llamado "Naruto", le trajo recuerdos de los hechos que hicieron cambiar esta aldea.

-Ocurre algo, Sasuke-san –preguntó extrañada la única kunoichi al verlo tan ido.

El pelinegro parecía despertarse, le devolvió su típica mirada inexpresiva dando entender a la muchacha de que estaba bien. Ésta lo captó un poco dudosa ante los ojos ónix del Uchiha.

Para la joven con una mirada era suficiente para caer en el entendimiento, era un idioma sumamente único para ella.

Suigetsu se encontraba al frente de la tumba de algún espadachín de la neblina, debido a una espada enorme clavada allí.

Para Sakura, supuso que era un espadachín de la aldea según sus estudios en la guarida.

Para Sasuke, pertenecía a Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la neblina contra quien luchó a los 12 años junto con sus compañeros del equipo.

Y para Suigetsu, era su maestro.

-Con permiso –sostuvo la enorme arma jamás vista por otro- Vaya, la espada de Zabuza-sensei es muy pesada. Quizás me acostumbre a esto –habló para sí. Giró su mirada hacia los presentes- Listo, es todo lo que quería.

-Sasuke-san, ¿a Dónde nos vamos? –cuestionó la pelirrosada mientras el pelinegro observaba el horizonte.

-Hacia la prisión del Norte –avisó.

_**Continuará…**_

**Que tal? **

**Siento haberme tardado, estuve ocupada resumiendo los capítulos, los hice muy largos . así que los dividí en partes sobre el reclutamiento del equipo Hebi, la próxima aparecerá Karin…no se preocupen, tengo planes para evitar que se acerque a Sasuke…muajajajaja, soy muy cruel! ÙuÚ**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reclutas parte 2

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera:: **

**Capítulo 10: formación de un nuevo equipo parte 2**

Los 3 ninjas caminaban en el piso transparente con el cielo casi reflejado dando un hermoso acabado al mar nítido junto con las esponjosas motas de las nubes blancas, mientras las gaviotas plegaban sus alas volando con libertad hacia el horizonte causando un viento provocado por el revoloteo de sus alas.

-Dime, Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir por Karin? –preguntó el peliblanco asqueado arrastrando su nombre como señal de desagrado. Según él nunca le cayó bien esa "kunoichi".

-Porque me haría útil sus habilidades de rastreo y control de chakra para pasar desapercibido –respondió con su típica voz.

La pelirrosa no escuchó de ella, su habilidad de rastreo debía ser similar a su dôjutsu, sólo que…la diferencia era, por más que los ninjas bajen el nivel de sus chakras a uno nulo, ella podía sentirlos perfectamente debido a las hidrataciones corporales.

-Sakura, se que tu dôjutsu posee rastreo mejor que el chakra, lo único que necesito de Karin es el control –aclaró el pelinegro como si le hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos- no te decepciones.

-Hai, Sasuke-san –asintió la joven sin oponerse, dejando atrás sus pensamientos.

El peliblanco observó agudamente a ellos dos, parecía que se conocían muy bien. No era un estúpido, notó como se miraban y estaban juntos. ¿Acaso podían ser pareja o algo por el estilo? No se equivocó en dejar esa asquerosa guarida, se divertiría mucho estando cerca de ellos.

-Sakura-chan –llamó a la pelirrosa, ésta volteó a verlo- ¿Puedo llamarte así? –preguntó recibiendo su asentimiento- Dime, ¿por qué estás con Sasuke?

-A qué viene esa pregunta –cuestionó mirándolo extrañada.

-Quiero saber la razón de por qué estás con él, o sea por qué lo acompañas –corrigió dándole entender su curiosidad.

-…lo acompaño porque él tiene sus deseos…y yo estoy aquí para cumplirlos, porque sus deseos son también los míos –respondió sin dudar, luego de tomar unos segundos en organizar la respuesta.

-*"¿Sus deseos son también los míos?" Acaso es su esclava…al parecer, no es igual a las demás chicas que se ponen locas por Sasuke, parece que lo respeta como su líder o algo así* -pensó mirando a la muchacha- Según lo que oí, tú debes ser conocida como Hyôhime (princesa de hielo) ¿no es así?

La joven en respuesta nuevamente asintió.

-Entonces, tus técnicas don de hielo. ¿Cómo son?

-Hyôtôn es una técnica de hielo, se dice que puede ser mezcla de agua y viento, principalmente los ninjas de las nieves lo dominan. En cambio yo obtuve desde mi nacimiento, al igual que el Suitôn.

-*Es muy interesante, con razón le dieron ese apodo. Y pensar que le apodaron solo por su cara bonita* -habló el peliblanco en sus pensamientos mientras llegaban a la guarida del norte- *señoras y señores llegamos a la cueva del ogro* -pronunció con sarcasmo para sus adentros.

Una enorme puerta de roca maciza impedía la entrada de los tres ninjas, para eso un corte limpio de una katana o un golpe perfecto permitiría abrirla sin ningún problema.

-Rompe la puerta –ordenó el Uchiha al peliblanco.

-¿y por qué yo? Tú también llevas una espada –contradijo quejándose.

-Quizás, para romperla se requiere de un corte con un arma enorme –aclaró serio.

-Para eso me lo pides a mí –replicó medio molesto.

-Yo la romperé –intervino la joven sin haber cambiado su gesto sereno – Permiso… -pidió alejando a los hombres.

Con un pequeño gesto de gracia con la mano cerca de su boca un soplo de elegancia surgió una ventisca de nieve convertida de una fina capa de hielo, que iba engrosándose progresivamente a un bloque de cristal traslúcido.

Dio un golpe normal de un humano al obelisco de cristal, que se rompió con facilidad junto con la puerta de piedra.

-Entremos –se adentró la pelirrosa en la guarida similar, a la que vivía junto con el pelinegro.

-Wau, impresionante –comentó Suigetsu con los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa mientras la seguía.

-Hmp –habló el pelinegro. Estaba acostumbrado a las habilidades de hielo de la pelirrosada, aunque para sus adentros la impresión lo acusaba, recordando las veces en las que estuvo observándola cuando fue entrenada por Kobura. Debía admitir que sus técnicas eran sumamente únicas demostrando belleza y poder mezclados entre sí.

Los prisioneros con miradas claramente reflejadas de desesperación y ruego observaban a los ninjas que caminaban con suma tranquilidad por los pasillos, uno de ellos los reconoció por el símbolo grabado en la espalda del haori.

-Es…Uchiha Sasuke… -susurró uno de ellos.

Recientes acontecimientos sobre la muerte del ex sanin hacía que sus deseos de libertad aumentaran, con la esperanza de aquella persona quien arrancó la patética vida a la maldita serpiente los liberaran.

Además, reconocieron también a la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Ella no es… ¿Haruno Sakura?

-La Hyôhime

-He oído rumores que ella asesinó a las ex subordinadas de Kobura y también se encargó de aniquilar a su maestra…

-Es sumamente temible, a pesar de ser tan joven.

Sakura detuvo en seco, como si los murmullos insolentes de los prisioneros no fueron de ningún agrado tras oír los últimos. Giró automáticamente su rostro posando una mirada severamente frívola logrando causar escalofríos de parte de los prisioneros. Sin más preámbulos continuó su camino.

-Deberías tener cuidado en medir nuestras palabras –murmuró espantado, sintiendo una sensación extraña como si un viento gélido hubiera congelado su espina dorsal.

-No sabemos lo capaz que puede hacer ella…-

En los pasillos bañados de penumbras eran iluminadas por una escasa luz dorada de algunas antorchas, podían distinguir una figura parada delante de ellos. Una pelirroja de un peinado lacio y descuidado, ojos color rojo con lentes de marco marrón sumamente anticuados (demasiado horrendo para mi gusto), poseía una vestimenta asquerosa ejemplar de una perra, según Suigetsu.

-Así que derrotaste a Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke –pronunció la pelirroja con una voz que denotaba seriedad.

La pelirrosa posó su vista en forma precavida hacia esa chica, no mostraba amenaza, poseía algunos aportes médicos aunque no llegaba a un nivel superior como Kobura o ella. Ni tampoco una experiencia de kunoichi, no decía para presumir sino que era notable sentir su aura.

-Ya, Karin. Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado, hay una dama por aquí –espetó el Hôzuki señalando cortésmente a la pelirrosa.

-Oye, y yo que –inquirió cambiando su semblante serio a uno enojado.

-No lo sé. Es difícil, por tu aspecto dudo que seas mujer –respondió obviando su afirmación.

-Cállate, maldito cara de pez –contradijo alzando su voz.

El pelinegro los observaba con molestia por la pelea infantil mientras la Haruno con un sudor recorriendo en la sien, luego de comprobar su afirmación.

-*Al parecer, amenazas no lo son* -pensó la joven.

-Karin, llévanos a un lugar privado –ordenó el Uchiha perdiendo algo de su paciencia.

La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente y asintiendo sin contradecir, los guió a una habitación diferente que el resto de las celdas donde no había ventanas y sólo un sofá casi cómodo.

-Karin, te necesito –afirmó con seriedad en su tono provocando que la aludida sonrojara estúpidamente (Underword: como odio a esta zorra).

-No dejaré esta guarida, por más que me lo pidan –respondió sin cambiar su tono.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, si Orochimaru está muerto que sentido tiene estar con los prisioneros –aclaró con tal de convencerla- Suigetsu, ve y libera a los prisioneros –ordenó sin repetir sus palabras.

Éste se levantó de mala gana pero no dio ningún comentario y salió por la puerta, la pelirrosa supuso que el peliblanco necesitaría ayuda pero paró en seco tras escuchar la voz carente de emociones de parte del portador del Sharingan.

-Sakura, tú quédate. Suigetsu se encargará –mal para la pelirroja, su intención era quedarse a solas con el Uchiha sin intervención de nadie ni siquiera esa niña de cara bonita (Underword: Trágate eso zorra p*t*).

-Usted debe ser Karin ¿no es así? –preguntó la Haruno queriendo saber algo de la pelirroja.

-Sí, supongo que oíste hablar de mí –mencionó con arrogancia la pelirroja.

-No –respondió sinceramente haciendo torcer el gesto en señal de disgusto a la pelirroja- Para ser sincera, Kobura-san nunca me habló de usted.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al mencionar el nombre de la mujer peliescarlata, quien fue la mano derecha del ex sanin.

-¿Kobura? ¿La conoces?

-Hai, fue mi maestra desde hace 3 años –respondió sin cambiar de tono, sentándose al lado del pelinegro dejándole espacio suficiente para no molestarlo.

-Mientes –afirmó pero tras ver el rostro serio del pelinegro lo que decía la chica era verdad.

Karin había conocido a la peliescarlata hace unos años cuando Orochimaru la recogió, desde en el momento en que la vio nunca quiso establecer una plática con ella, su frívola personalidad neutra como la de una cobra acechando a su presa, le daba una sensación extraña de escalofríos.

Una vez, por su estúpida insensatez se le había ocurrido preguntar algo personal a la peliescarlata, lo que provocó un disgusto e indiferencia neutra de parte de ésta y nunca más la volvió a ver desde que el ex sanin le dejó a cargo en la prisión del norte. Desde ese momento, siempre creyó que se había ganado el odio de parte de esa mujer de cabello escarlata vivo y ojos rojos oscuros como el vino tinto.

Ahora según los rumores, Kobura entrenaba a una kunoichi que poseía técnicas de hielo que los shinobis la conocieron como Hyôhime por su belleza y sus más mortales poderes. Acaso esa pelirrosada ¿era esa princesa de hielo de la que tanto hablaban? Otro rumor fue que la peliescarlata había muerto en el mismo día que Orochimaru, en manos de su propia alumna, sin duda pudo ser la misma.

-Oye, haz oído de una kunoichi a la que suelen llamarle Hyôhime –pronunció la pelirroja sin saber que la princesa de hielo estaba justo delante suyo- Los rumores dicen que posee las técnicas de las más hermosas y mortales jamás vistas. También, escuché que Kobura había muerto en sus manos…

-No me diga…-dijo ensombrecida la ojijade.

-Ja, fue estúpida para que alguien como ésa muriera tan fácilmente en manos de la persona a quien entrenó, irónico…fue solo suerte…-habló con arrogancia sintiendo alegría de que alguien odiosa como Kobura haya muerto, tras esas palabras hizo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño con molestia sin saber que se refería a la pelirrosa.

De repente, dentro de la misma habitación comenzó a emanar un frío infernal cuyo polvo helada destellaban en tonos plata y diamante. La pelirroja tembló exageradamente ahogando su grito al no recibir ni un solo calor.

Posó su mirada al Uchiha, éste parecía no haber sentido ni una pequeña sensación de esa ventisca de glaciar, parecía como si el calor emanara en su cuerpo sin estremecerse.

Entonces, ese chakra tan poderosamente gélido venía de aquella joven que la miraba severamente con sus extraños ojos color azul topacio brillante comparado con los mismísimos glaciares del desierto helado

-Hyôhime soy yo, Kobura-san era mi maestra. Si vuelves a insultarla con tus insolentes palabras, juro que no me contendré en usar mis técnicas contigo –amenazó con voz aterrorizantemente fría calando los huesos a la aludida.

Sintió una mano grande más cálida que la suya posada en su fina y delgada mano nívea, miró al pelinegro le envió una mirada suficiente para entender de que se calmara.

La joven asintió en silencio desapareciendo todo el viento gélido ocasionado por ella con un gesto de gracias con su mano, su dôjutsu desapareció también.

-…Iré con ustedes -dijo recomponiéndose después de tomar unos minutos en dejar de temblar.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? –inquirió extrañado.

Antes de que la pelirroja respondiera, la puerta de la sala estalló irrumpiendo el peliblanco con muscultura en sus brazos y la espada sostenida en su mano.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan vámonos. Es una pérdida de tiempo si Karin no quiere ir con nosotros.

-Irá –cortó el Uchiha provocándole un gesto extrañado al peliblanco- Karin, dijo que nos acompañará.

-Sólo iré con ustedes porque me di cuenta de que íbamos en el mismo camino –mintió, con temor hacia la princesa de hielo que acabó de congelarla.

Una vez, los prisioneros liberados y una nueva recluta, Sasuke junto con su grupo decidieron emprender a la guarida donde se encontraba alguien llamado Juugo sin haber escuchado la advertencia de la pelirroja.

La pelirrosa observaba con calma al pelinegro ignorando las discusiones entre el peliblanco y la pelirroja, sus "actuales" compañeros de equipo mientras descansaban dentro de la cueva luego del largo camino del viaje en la zona boscosa color jade, cuyo lugar era iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna acompañada por las destellantes e infinitas estrellas de diamantes.

Al posar su mirada hacia la silenciosa noche de nácar y añil admitió que era hermoso observarlo, un bello regalo del cielo. Por más que algunos tengan pensamientos contrarios, no le importaba admirar los regalos más bellos de la naturaleza y el cielo creado por Kami-sama, era algo difícil de creer ni siquiera artistas más grandes podrían compararlo.

En sus nebulosos recuerdos, vagaban en la mente de Sakura la vez que tenía esos ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas destellando como polvos creados por la mismísima esfera brillante.

Su mirada recorrió por los árboles que formaban extraños espectros oscuros con sus siluetas irregulares, parecían fantasmas siniestras congeladas como estatuas, cuyas copas se movían al compás de la cálida brisa. Paró sus ojos en uno de ellos, pudo distinguir una silueta humana captada bajo los rayos blancos, iluminaban al contorno de su cuerpo fornido y perfecto bajo esas holgadas telas de su vestimenta, su cabello añil como el cielo se notaba más electrizantes bajo la influencia de la luz plateada de la luna, su mirada ónix apenas con brillo podía observar perfectamente sus sentimientos, como si pudiese leer a través de ella.

No tardó en reconocerlo, sabía que era el portador de Sharingan. Recordó desde su perspectiva aquel momento en que estaba en el País de Agua en un puente extraño llamado "Naruto". Al poner un pie en el pavimento, pudo observar la extraña sensación que lo asaltó acompañado de nostalgia reflejada fugazmente en su mirada ónix.

¿Acaso alguna vez visitó ese lugar que parecía tan sumido de recuerdos y nostalgia, que en ningún momento, admitió que lo conocía o no?

Dio una última mirada antes de cerrar sus párpados escondiendo sus ojos jade durmiendo en los brazos del dios de los sueños, mientras que los sonidos de la discusión de sus dos compañeros se habían desvanecido perdiéndose en el viento, debido que ellos también optaron en descansar luego de haber cenado la deliciosa comida preparada por la pelirrosa.

Sin haberse dado en cuenta, los ojos ónix tenían clavados en la muchacha dormida, cuyo cabello y media parte de su rostro destellaban como perla por los rayos blancos de la luna llena.

Su rostro reflejaba calma, tranquilidad y felicidad. Pudo jurar que jamás había visto algo tan demostrativo como esos, todo lo contrario a él. Tan frío, oscuro y vengativo.

Dio un soplo frustrado, en que rayos estaba pensando. Quizás esa muchacha y su paso en la aldea de la neblina lo estaban confundiendo, llenando su mente esa luz que tanto ansiaba entre la oscuridad, buscándola como si en su mundo ese mundo una vez existió y luego se hundió entre las sombras abismales enterrando todas esas felicidades, sueños y sonrisas allí.

En su mundo nunca le pareció tan solitario y horrible luego de perder a su clan, todo ese dolor impregnado en su corazón se convirtió en odio. Su objetivo era vengarse y así quitar todo ese peso insoportable para siempre.

Esa chica…a diferencia de él, podía ver tristeza, añoranza y nostalgia tras perder a su familia y no recibir ese amor que necesitaba. Al final, no le importó su propio dolor, decidió olvidarse creando luz para vivir una vez más.

De algo sabía, él y ella era tan diferentes…tan _opuestos. _

Venganza…sólo venganza, se repetía mentalmente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Posó su mirada nuevamente a la luna, sus ojos negros ni siquiera pestañeaban. Quizás, algún día todo esto se terminará.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Yo! Minna…¿qué les pareció el capi? Bueno, estaba tratando de ver como me salió con Karin. La verdad nunca me agradó esta personaje cuando actúa como loca con Sasuke, es un verdadero asco para mí. Pero cuando está discutiendo divertidamente con Sui, me da gracia..solo por esa razón le dejo existir en mi novela…**

**Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reclutas parte 3

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 11: formación de un nuevo equipo parte 3**

Oscuridad…Silencio…sangre…gritos…

El pelinegro, en sus crudos y oscuros recuerdos, yacía en el suelo rendido y débil sin creer lo que ocurrió en ese mismo día.

Su familia muerta, completamente inerte sin vida. Al igual que sus padres, manchados de sangre con rostros apacibles, ni un rastro de mueca.

_¿Por qué?..._ ¿_hermano?..._

Itachi, el pelinegro con apariencia parecida a él le devolvió una mirada indiferentemente ácida similar al filo doble de una espada.

_-Para medir mis habilidades…- _

Respondió con tono frío.

-Medir tus habilidades –preguntó incrédulo- ¿Por eso… ¿Por eso… _has matado a todos? _–inquirió nuevamente acompañado de una pequeña rabia.

-Es muy importante para mí-

Se despertó con una fina capa de sudor frío recorriendo en su piel mármol, respiraba costosamente y sus ojos ónix bien abiertos como si hubiese vivido en ese momento que en realidad fue así.

_Tsk. _

Esa pesadilla lo atormentaban en cada momento de su vida, ese atroz sueño ya lo había vivido antes.

Odiaba, en cada momento de ese recuerdo oscuro se despertaba a la mitad y terminaba con el mismo resultado…cansado y demacrado.

En las afueras observó que los hilos del sol se asomaban en la zona boscosa borrando todo rastro de la oscuridad como los espectros tocados por una luz que quemaba completamente.

Ya el día comenzó, las nubes se tiñeron de colores violáceos oscuros a blanco níveo mientras que el cielo tornaba un matiz pálido azul.

Vio a sus nuevos compañeros, seguían durmiendo plácidamente como unos vagos. Pero, uno de las bolsas de dormir estaba empacado dando sensación de que nadie lo tocó.

Dio unos pasos largos sin despertar a los "dormilones", asomando su vista hacia las afueras pudo divisar a la joven pelirrosada parada en una rama del árbol situado cerca de la cueva.

El pelinegro se perdió en la belleza de la joven pelirrosa a la luz del amanecer. Cuyos finos hilos del sol daba una pequeña luminosidad opaca en las copas verdosas que hace un rato estaba teñidas de un color oscuro.

Era raro y a la vez hermoso observar a una princesa de hielo entre los días del amanecer borrando todo lo relacionado con la oscuridad.

Suspiró, cansado de estar muy metido en sus pensamientos estúpidos.

Regresó nuevamente dando espalda a aquella muchacha ignorando todo lo que habló su mente.

Ya todo, preparado nuevamente estaban listos para partir hacia la prisión donde se encontraba un tal Juugo, faltaba, según los cálculos de Sakura, 2 horas en llegar si no apuraban los pasos.

Con la sed de Suigetsu…quizás 3 o 4 horas.

-Viste cara de pez, por tu culpa vamos retrasados –regaño la pelirroja.

-Ay! Por qué tienes que irritar a todo el mundo –contraatacó el peliblanco.

-Irritar? Yo? Tú eres el que se queja para tomar agua –habló de nuevo Karin.

-No es mi culpa que tu maldito maestro me transformara en líquido…-contraatacó nuevamente, Suigetsu.

La "conversación" entre ellos dos era sumamente irritante en el camino, la pelirrosada no se quejaba, estaba totalmente concentrada caminando mientras los ignoraba olímpicamente y el pelinegro, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya cállense! –explotó el pelinegro silenciando a los ruidosos de una- Si siguen así a esta hora del recorrido, nos retrasaremos más.

Sin otras palabras, el pelinegro les dio la espalda y continuó su camino seguido de la pelirrosa, quien ni se había inmutado de los gritos.

**Dos horas después… **

Se encontraban dentro de la prisión, luego de haber viajado y tardado horas y minutos. La prisión era tal como todas las guaridas del ex sanin ya muerto.

Era algo desesperante encontrar sombras y humedades en las celdas. Por suerte, no se encontraba nadie.

Frente a una puerta construida de roca llena de cerraduras, supusieron de que le prisionero origen del sello maldito se encontraba dentro. El pelinegro, fue el primero en caminar frente a la puerta asomándose en la pequeña ventanilla para observar lo que había adentro.

La joven pelirrosa sintió una especie de aura diferente, es decir, un aura lleno de personalidades bipolares…como dos personas en una. Abrió los párpados sorprendida del chakra violento acercándose a toda velocidad hacia le pelinegro.

-Sasuke-san! –advirtió muy tarde, en el momento en que un pelinaranja enorme salió violentamente de su prisión aventándole al pelinegro al fondo.

Los tres integrantes luego de ver la agresividad de Juugo los hizo poner en alerta.

El primero en enfrentarse fue Suigetsu alzando su katana con tal de cortarlo en pedazos, sin embargo su objetivo lo detuvo fácilmente con una sola mano, por un impulso lo corrió de una chocándolo contra el muro.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo sin saber que hacer, palideció al ver el sádico con extrañas marcas del prisionero gigantón. No podía con él, después de mirar como aventó al pelinegro y empujó al peliblanco…no podía. Tenía miedo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirrosada apareció frente al enorme pelinaranja y con un gesto de gracia, con la palma de su mano alzada a la altura de su boca, dio un gélido soplo inmovilizando al atacante.

-Será mejor que te calmes. No te haremos daño –dijo en tono sosegado y sereno, sin acercarse tanto al gigantón.

Éste en respuesta, dejándose llevar por su sádico y violento instinto logró romper los hielos comenzando a acercarse a la muchacha sacando golpes y patadas, mientras ésta los esquivaba con toda agilidad.

-*El sello maldito lo descontrola dejándolo fuera de sí, así que éste es el origen de la marca que Sasuke-san tiene*-pensó evadiendo todos sus ataques-* Si Sasuke-san lo quiere reclutar, no tendré que lastimarlo…tendré que usar un ataque no ofensivo.*

En los suelos donde apoyaba las manos para mantener equilibrio colocó agujas con hilos de chakra, en cada lado donde esquivó los golpes del prisionero preparando una de sus poderosas técnicas.

-**Hyôtôn, Tengôro **–pronunció la muchacha luego de clavar su katana en el medio del destellante sello con forma de estrella, surgiendo desde el suelo, la impenetrable y enorme prisión con forma de la misma encerrando al prisionero dentro de la cúpula.

Juugo, encerrado, intentaba romperlo con su fuerza física pero era inútil. El hielo de la prisión era completamente irrompible que ni se rajaba.

Sakura una vez relajada observó a todos reincorporarse, la pelirroja parecía despertar del shock mientras el peliblanco se recuperaba luego del tremendo golpe que recibió.

-¿Qué diablos…ocurrió? –preguntó algo adolorido el peliblanco, a medida que sus pupilas se adaptaban a la tenue luz luego de su despertar.

Los recuerdos inundaron como películas grabadas puestas en "reproducir" en su mente. Llegaron a la prisión de Juugo, Sasuke fue aventado y luego él mismo fue por el grandote a enfrentarlo, éste lo detuvo y por último, había recibido un fuerte golpe contra el muro.

Ahora que lo veía claramente observó a una pelirroja débil parada mirando fijamente hacia el pelinaranja atrapo dentro de la cúpula de hielo y una pelirrosada junto a él.

Aprovechando del "golpeador" prisionero, tomó rápidamente su enorme katana y se dirigió a una única dirección única para vengarse el puñetazo que le dio.

La joven se percató de su intención, sin tiempo de reaccionar para proteger al prisionero apareció alguien a una velocidad relampagueante invocando una serpiente que interfirió entre el peliblanco y el pelinaranja.

-Sasuke/-san! –pronunciaron las integrantes femeninas alegrándose de ver el pelinegro ileso, extrañando completamente a la pelirrosa.

-Suigetsu, detente. No es necesario herirle a alguien atrapado –sentenció con seriedad, deshaciendo su invocación.

-No eres divertido –bufó molesto el peliblanco.

Se escuchó ruidos de un material crujirse y luego un fuerte estruendo de la puerta de piedra, recién rota, cerrarse con violencia.

-Váyanse, no quiero que se me acerquen –suplicó una voz atemorizada, supusieron que Juugo regresó a su estado normal.

-*Tiene una fuerza descomunal, es algo común para alguien enorme como él. Además pudo destrozar los hielo de mi Tengôro, ese sello maldito aumenta chakra pero otras veces las observe aumentando la velocidad de cansancio* -pensó la joven tras analizar la situación ocurrida hasta esos momentos.

-No te lastimaremos –dijo el pelinegro, con el mismo tono acercándose a la celda con alerta.

-Soy peligroso para ustedes, por eso prefiero estar encerrado aquí –replicó nuevamente Juugo.

-Es inútil hablar con él –comentó Suigetsu.

-Es bipolar, tiene dos personalidades. Uno violento y sádico mientras otro es cobarde. Por eso es que vino voluntariamente a esta prisión –explicó la asquerosa pelirroja, según el informe sobre el prisionero.

-Entonces debemos forzarlo –avisó con el propósito de usar su katana pero unas manos cálidas lo detuvieron.

Dirigió su mirada ónix hacia la pelirrosa observando con una expresión de negación y regaño.

-Obligarlo a la fuerza no soluciona dada –razonó sin soltar la mano del pelinegro- Quizás si conversamos con él puede ayudarlo, Sasuke-san.

-Sakura, entiéndelo él se descontrola con el sello y no podemos razonarlo hablando –contradijo sin dejar de sostener su katana.

-Si usted se niega, entonces iré yo –dijo con determinación.

-Tú te quedarás aquí. Es peligroso para ti –negó impidiendo con el agarre del brazo.

-Estaré bien, dudo que algunos de ustedes tengan el valor de entrar en la celda –dijo mientras observaba la oposición que tenían los otros- Por favor, Sasuke-san. Intentaré razonar con él, además para eso fui entrenada por la mano derecha del ex sanin –insistió suavemente mirando los ojos del pelinegro.

El menor de los Uchiha soltó el agarre a regañadientes, recobrando su gesto serio y frívolo ante la presencia de otros integrantes, mientras observaba a la muchacha adentrándose en forma cautelosa en la celda.

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, no había luz ni tampoco calor de algo. La joven con sosiego caminaba con cuidado de tropezar o caerse, a medida que sus pupilas se adaptaban a la oscuridad podía ver con más claridad lo que había a su alrededor.

Divisó en el rincón de la celda, una silueta de alguien acurrucado y temblando de miedo. De sólo verlo, una sensación de inquietud la invadía con tal de recordarlo…en aquellos momentos de soledad no había nadie quien le ayudaba o protegía, era un pobre animal indefenso y desamparado con el fin de convertirse en la presa de algún animal feroz y hambriento.

Negó con la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos oscuros y crudos que le estrujaban el alma, el pasado es el pasado se repitió mentalmente.

Observó la silueta, parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia o tal vez ignoraba que alguien se le acercaba sin escuchar sus instintos de peligro en que está.

-Hola…-saludó con el mismo tono que siempre usa sosegada y serena.

La silueta levantó un poco su mirada sabiendo quien esa sin hablarle.

-Tú debes ser Juugo, ¿verdad? –siguió hablando estando cerca del prisionero.

-Vete, soy sólo un monstro –suplicó.

-No, eres una persona como todos –dijo mientras se le acercaba sin hacerle caso- Perdón por no presentarme antes, soy Sakura Haruno…me da gusto en conocerte.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió, había escuchado un rumor de que Sakura Haruno era la alumna favorita de la mano derecha de Orochimaru, Kobura Kogyokuno y también era conocida como la asesina alias Hyôhime, por sus técnicas poderosas y mortales de hielo y agua.

-Supongo que haz escuchado de mí –preguntó recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de Juugo- Escuché algo de ti, no es tu culpa del problema que tienes –siguió sin dejar su tono- ese sello…hay alguien que también lo tiene –el aludido la miró extrañado-…dime, conoces a Sasuke Uchiha.

También había escuchado de él, era el favorito de Orochimaru hasta ahora nunca supo de la muerte de éste. Además de eso escuchó que era alguien poderoso que ningún shinobi llegaría a su nivel.

-Él está aquí para liberarte, soy médica…quizás te pueda ayudar con tu problema, si vienes con nosotros. Claro, si eso es lo que quieres –ofreció mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El prisionero observó más a la princesa de hielo, era la primera vez de esos años que alguien le hablaba además de Kimimaro, su mejor amigo difunto por causa de la enfermedad de su técnica.

-No me tienes miedo…-preguntó dudoso.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza sin dejar su absoluta tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-san necesita de tu ayuda, aceptas venir con nosotros –propuso extendiéndole confiablemente su mano- Te ayudaré…Orochimaru está muerto, Sasuke-san lo mató.

El pelinaranja vio su mano unos momentos, le tomó sorpresa al escuchar que el ex sanin haya muerto en manos del tal Sasuke, ¿podía confiar plenamente en alguien otra vez? Esa fue su pregunta dudosa.

No tenía nadie, para él estar en un lugar como éste era lo mejor para todos. Pero, al escuchar la propuesta de la princesa de hielo, le iluminó unos momentos de que era ninja médico.

Con lentitud tomó su mano aceptando aquella propuesta que lo llevaría a un camino diferente.

* * *

Los equipos reclutados de 5 personas, estaban reunidos mirando fijamente al líder, quien estaba frente ellos explicando la misión y su objetivo.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí, necesito de su ayuda para cumplir con mi objetivo de encontrar y matar al miembro de Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. El nombre del equipo será Hebi –afirmó seriamente mirando a cada integrante- Si algunos de ustedes está "arrepentido" de estar aquí, pueden volver y nuevamente retomar su camino.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de parte de los integrantes, el pelinegro esperaba una respuesta de parte de ellos. Los miraba fijamente a los ojos de cada uno, como si los leyera a través de ellos sin ponerlos nerviosos.

-Yo iré contigo Sasuke, porque necesito obtener el Samehada de Kisame y sé que él es el compañero Akatsuki de tu hermano –respondió el peliblanco rompiendo el hielo cansado de tanto silencio.

-Iré porque estamos en el mismo camino y decidí acompañarlos –habló la pelirroja.

-Mentirosa –bufó para después recibir una mirada asesina de parte de la pelirroja.

-Yo iré con usted, Sasuke-sama porque me recuerda a Kimimaro, aceptaré cumplir con su objetivo y lo protegeré –aclaró el pelinaranja con respeto y lealtad hacia su líder.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa, la persona que lo conoce mejor y estuvo siempre con él.

-y tú… ¿Sakura?

La joven miró sus ojos ónix que buscaba respuesta de parte de ella- yo iré con usted, Sasuke-san…si ese es su deseo, entonces yo lo cumpliré… -respondió con lealtad hacia el pelinegro extrañando al resto de los presentes, bueno menos al pelinegro y Suigetsu.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha ahora –exclamó el Uchiha.

-Hai! –respondió el equipo, emprendieron siguiendo la orden de su líder, sin importar las consecuencias que puede haber más adelante.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Uf! Qué les pareció el capi sobre Juugo, de aquí se termina sobre Hebi. Muy pronto en el siguiente capi habrá sorpresas.**

**Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: la búsqueda

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 12: La búsqueda**

Pasaron una semana después de la reclutación, la convivencia era más o menos tranquila, debido a las infantiles peleas entre Suigetsu y Karin dos integrantes más revoltosos; Juugo era el más sosegado y calmado, por suerte, parecía no interesarle el asunto; Sakura era igual que Sasuke y Juugo, siempre pacífica y totalmente paciente sin alterarse, hablar no era de ella; y por último, Sasuke, el líder, reservado y serio, con el equipo sólo ordenaba e indicaba pero nunca entablaba una conversación con ellos, a excepción con Sakura, la única a la cual podía depositar confianza.

En estos momentos, saltaban árbol en árbol con tal de encontrar información alguna sobre Itachi. Adelante se encabezaba Sasuke junto con Sakura, ya que era ninja rastreadora mejor que la otra (o sea Karin), seguido de Juugo y al último Karin con Suigetsu.

-Sakura, ¿ves algo? –cuestionó el Uchiha serio sin cambiar su expresión.

La muchacha activó su dôjutsu buscando algún aura humana distinguiendo de los seres vivientes que habitaban en la zona boscosa, siguió buscando dirigiendo su mirada hacia el norte, sur, este, oeste y cualquier perímetro que estaba a su alcance.

-No siento nada. Ni un solo rastro de personas –respondió luego de confirmar el perímetro.

-Tendremos que acelerar nuestros pasos para seguir buscando –dicho esto por el pelinegro se adelantó de los demás con tal de encontrar información acerca del paradero de Itachi bajo la observadora mirada de la pelirrosada, quien lo imitó.

Los demás siguieron.

-*¿Cómo es que ella puede estar cerca de Sasuke?, si yo también puedo rastrear chakras con mi Kagura Shingan perfectamente, quizás mucho mejor que ésa –pensó la pelirroja con cierto celos e irritación hacia la pelirrosada, quien estaba junto con el pelinegro.

-Vaya, vaya ellos son más rápidos –comentó el peliblanco recibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesta.

-Que Sakura-chan es una kunoichi más hermosa y talentosa que he visto, es mucho mejor que tú y por esa razón Sasuke confía más en ella –habló en tono burlón hacia su compañera provocándole enojo, tal como lo esperaba- Mientras que tú, eres una…

-Juro que si me dices un insulto te convertiré en sushi –cortó con amenaza.

-Uyyyy! Qué miedo. De acuerdo –respondió ignorando su amenaza- Zanahoria anteojuda –susurró.

BOOOMMM!

Un golpe recibido de parte de Karin.

-Oye, Zanahoria. ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa ahora! –cuestionó adolorido y molesto el peliblanco.

-Tú empezaste, horrible cara de bagre!

-Si yo soy horrible, tú te llevas el trofeo! –contratacó- Quizás, aunque estuvieras en un concurso de feas perderías por fea.

-Muy bien. Estarás frito, pedazo de…

-Silencio ustedes dos! –espetó duramente el pelinegro.

Los dos ruidosos se callaron abruptamente recibiendo ambos una mirada frívola que calaba hasta los huesos como castigo, especialmente la pelirroja.

-Estamos buscando información de Akatsuki todo lo posible, y ustedes dos no dejan de hacer estupideces. Si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra –pausó- les puedo expulsar del equipo –finalizó en tono mucho más gélido que antes.

El peliblanco simplemente asintió sin ninguna oposición ni miedo hacia el Uchiha, mientras la pelirroja asintió cohibida.

Luego de muchos recorridos dentro de la zona cuyas copas carnosas formaban una densa masa color jade, tomaban un leve descanso para recuperar algo de energía, en especial, Suigetsu quien se encontraba más sediento que nunca.

-Les contaré el plan –pronunció el pelinegro haciendo que el resto lo miraran atento- Hemos intentado saber en que lugar es el paradero de Itachi pero muchos no lo saben o suelen cambiar de guarida. La única forma de encontrar información es buscar a un Akatsuki –afirmó.

-Es difícil de encontrar a uno, además de patear traseros –comentó burlón el peliblanco.

-Eso si llaga a atacarnos –acotó seriamente la pelirroja.

-Entonces debemos ser más precavidos en encontrarlos –dijo con convicción la pelirrosada.

-Para encontrarlos debemos separarnos en diferentes perímetros, Juugo tú irás al norte, Suigetsu tú al este y Karin tú al sur. Mientras Sakura y yo vamos al oeste –avisó dividiendo el plan.

Los otros asintieron en silencio, la pelirroja de mala gana con una expresión abatida al oír que la pelirrosa acompañaría al líder en la búsqueda, en lugar de ella.

Ninguno debía oponerse ante su orden una vez que deben llevar a cabo con el plan, pasaron como una semana y se dieron cuenta de su carácter entre frío, calmado, calculador, prepotente y también temperamental y un mal genio cuando lo sacan de sus casillas.

Al igual que la pelirrosada, al parecer conocía mejor que nadie al pelinegro, no se inmutaba por su actitud y al parecer se preocupaba por él sin importar de su mal genio. Según lo que vieron, la joven Haruno es una persona sosegada, sonriente, cortesa y expresiva pero a la vez poseía una personalidad frívola y severa. Como si tuviera la otra cara de la misma moneda.

Pero había algo que ellos no lo sabían, la historia y el pasado del líder y de la princesa de hielo. Ese misterio quisieron saberlo aunque parecía que nadie quería hablar sobre ello, era un tema sumamente delicado y muy personal que nadie debía saber; y que sólo Sasuke y Sakura conocían sus propios pasados ocultando dentro de sus mentes en lo más profundo de la tierra para no volver a verlos.

A veces las verdades dolían, pasados oscuros formaban parte de los recuerdos más crudos y dolorosos de las personas, las imágenes podían asemejarse a un daño físico y emocional sintiendo que una enorme o miles de espadas se clavaran en lo más profundo del corazón. Era mejor, el silencio…

El viento provocado por su velocidad hacía que sus cabellos se agitaran detrás suyo, al igual que un soplo acariciara el rostro de la muchacha siguiendo los movimientos del Uchiha.

Él era más rápido. No entraba en su cabeza cómo podía mover las piernas con esa cegadora velocidad, estaba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión, pensaba Sakura observándolo sin dejar de seguir sus pasos.

Tenía activado el dôjutsu tratando de encontrar algún rastro de aura viva dentro de la espesura verde, podía mirar todo lo que estaba llena de vida distinguiendo la flora y fauna con chakra de las personas, nada.

Ningún rastro…dio un soplo de frustración. En un lugar como este es complicado encontrar lo que uno necesita tal como el dicho de la aguja en un pajar…que de pronto necesitarían tener ojo de halcón para encontrarlo en un santiamén.

Esto era frustrante.

Un aura…mejor, dos.

De pronto, comenzó a captar dos auras, no eran de los árboles ni tampoco de los seres vivientes. Esos auras eran chakras de personas, podía sentir claramente inclusive adivinaba que poderes poseían.

-Sasuke-san, siento dos chakras más allá en el noroeste a unos kilómetros que nos tomarán 10 minutos –avisó la Haruno al calcular el encuentro.

-Sabes ¿Quiénes son? –cuestionó, luego de escuchar su indicación.

-Tienen nivel superior que un shinobi normal, quizás rango S y siento claramente sus técnicas, uno posee elemento de tierra, un manejo con arcilla y el otro, es difícil de sentir…pero, creo que posee especialidad con el veneno.

-De acuerdo, andando –avisó el pelinegro desviando el camino dirigiéndose a lo indicado, seguido de su compañera, tardaron 10 minutos atravesando lo últimos árboles llegaron a un claro.

En ese claro sólo había pradera rodeada de árboles envueltos a su alrededor, un lugar perfecto para una emboscada. Observaron en cada recóndito del lugar, buscando con la mirada a los shinobis que la pelirrosa había captado.

¿Dónde están? –esa fue la pregunta principal de ambos.

La respuesta de sus dudas un pájaro volando del cielo aterrizó ante la vista interrogante de ambos.

De ello, bajaron dos shinobis. Uno tenía aspecto jovial con una mirada azulada peligrosamente traviesa y una sonrisa sádica, su cabello esa largo cuyas mechas cubrían un lado de su ojo dando cierto aspecto femenino. Mientras, otro era encorvado, bajo, se notaba por su edad avanzada. Sus ojos descubiertos transmitían odio, desprecio y dureza tosca, por su sombrero de paja y rostro cubierto con una máscara. Ambos shinobis vestían la misma indumentaria, esa capa negra con diseño de nubes rojas y protector frontal cuya placa se encontraba tachada, una, era de aldea de roca y otra, la aldea de la arena.

-Akatsuki… -murmuró el pelinegro casi audible escuchado por su compañera.

-Vaya, nunca creí encontrar a un par de simples shinobis en este lugar. Patéticos estúpidos –espetó despreciativamente el rubio.

-Identifíquense –inquirió serio el Uchiha.

-Sasori-sempai se ve que estos son shinobis renegados sería divertido eliminarlos a cada uno –habló posando su mirada hacia el pelinegro y la pelirrosa.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Deidara. Deja de perder el tiempo hablando y ven aquí –respondió con crueldad bajando de la ave extraña, al igual que su acompañante- Con que tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor de la aldea Konoha y quien asesinó a Orochimaru.

El pelinegro lo miró con sus ojos ónix sin parpadear.

-Ja, un Uchiha. Sólo por eliminar a Orochimaru no lo hace una gran cosa, confundiendo el poder por ámbitos egoístas lo hace un perdedor patético, al igual que esta preciosa –comentó al observar a la acompañante del pelinegro, haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño- Eres muy bonita, cuando estés muerta estarás mucho más bella.

-Me disculpo, pero no estoy dispuesta a morir en manos de alguien que ni mencionó su nombre –contestó la muchacha con seriedad y calma sin inmutarse de su amenaza- Ustedes son Akatsukis, me parece una falta de respeto hacia el enemigo subestimándolos. En especial, a Sasuke-san.

-Estúpida chiquilla –espetó el rubio con impulsividad tratando de atacarla con su arcilla.

El Uchiha reaccionó rápidamente invocando una serpiente quien recibió el impacto protegiendo a la muchacha.

Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado.

-Se nota que tú eres el hermano de Itachi Uchiha, tuviste suerte en defenderla pero no tendrás suerte la próxima –amenazó con cierta molestia.

-Basta de charlas, detesto esperar así que terminemos con esto –espetó Sasori.

En una velocidad cegadora el Uchiha se acercó a ellos con el fin de atacarlos, éstos reaccionaron a tiempo asombrados con los ojos abiertos par a par hasta el ex shinobi de la arena.

-Es muy rápido –comentó asombrado Deidara.

Los akatsukis sin haberse percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa a sus espaldas, la joven dio un soplo con su aliento de hielo obligándolos a esquivar nuevamente.

La joven Haruno regresó a su posición anterior, ambos integrantes de Hebi cambiaron su porte a uno serio.

-Esa chica, por tus técnicas de hielo eres la asesina alias Hyôhime –pronunció Sasori luego de haber visto esa pequeña demostración.

-Vaya, un Uchiha y una princesa de hielo fue suerte en encontrarlos –siguió Deidara.

-Eres muy hablador, así que te haré una pregunta ¿dónde está Itachi? –inquirió el pelinegro arrastrando su nombre con furia.

-Como si tuviera cara para responderlo –respondió dedicándole una mirada llena de burla.

-Deidara, encárgate del Uchiha. Yo pelearé con ella –ordenó encarando a su rival.

Ambos desaparecieron a una velocidad rápida dirigiéndose a otro campo de batalla dejando solos al rubio y al pelinegro.

-Uf –bufó molesto- Quería pelear con la preciosidad de tu amiguita. Porque si la mato, quizás antes pueda violarla –finalizó con pura malicia.

Tras escuchar sus palabras el pelinegro le miró con mala cara y sus pensamientos le llevaron a un rumbo menos agradable. Si ese akatsuki o alguien la tocara un mechón pequeño de su cabello sería hombre _muerto. _

El akatsuki lo observó, pelear con un Uchiha no era un enemigo normal tal como había ocurrido la vez que peleó contra Itachi.

Pensó en utilizar la carga C1 para evaluar sus movimientos.

Tomó unos animalitos de arcilla moldeados por él y los lanzó al pelinegro. Sonrió creyendo que había acertado pero, su objetivo fue una rama. El clásico jutsu de la sustitución, dedujo con molestia.

Distraído por la técnica básica, fue atacado por el pelinegro sin embargó utilizó onda expansiva como defensa.

-*He conseguido escapar gracias a esto, fue suerte de principiante, porque sólo he usado el C1. A ver que tal con el C2 –pensó mientras con su arcilla especial y unos sellos formó un gran animal, consistía un dragón que escupía mini explosivos ocultándose en toda el área terrenal.

-* Tsk. Esas bombas si que son unas molestias* -pensó el pelinegro al observar su técnica.

El Uchiha corrió con velocidad hacia su oponente pero éste aprovechando de la distancia le lanzó una bomba más pero lo esquivó.

-*Sus armas son arcillas explosivas. Tendré que deshacerme de todas ellas* -pensó mientras las observaba con agudeza.

**-MIENTRAS SAKURA CONTRA SASORI—**

En el área dividida de prado y montañas, se encontraban el sujeto extraño de akatsuki observando fijamente a su rival, quien había descubierto su identidad, tras congelar su cuerpo falso que rompió en pedazos , dándose cuenta que era una marioneta.

Ahora que lo veía, su verdadera identidad era una persona de aspecto jovial de cabello corto rojizo y ojos café, muy diferente a su disfraz.

-Con que esa es tu verdadera apariencia –dedujo la muchacha luego de confirmar con su técnica de hielo.

-Es la primera vez que alguien descubre mi disfraz tan fácilmente. Eres demasiado inteligente como para ser una niña –admitió tras ver la genialidad de la muchacha- Mejor dejaré de jugar y te muestro mi verdadera arma –de su bolsillo sacó un pergamino en el momento en que realizó sellos, invocó una marioneta enorme con forma humana.

La Haruno al observarla tenía característica notable de una persona, se sorprendió al reconocerlo. Era el tercer Kazekage quien había desaparecido sin dejar ni un rastro de su cadáver, para Suna su desaparición era un completo misterio, todo eso lo había leído en los pergaminos de historia que Kobura le había mostrado para informarse.

Pero, la pregunta era…¿esa marioneta era él? O ¿era una réplica hecha de madera?

-Como veras, esta marioneta no es la réplica del tercer kazekage…es el verdadero, el mismo hombre poderoso que fue asesinado por mí –aclaró como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa se impresionó hasta expresar cierto miedo- Si no me crees te mostraré lo que puede hacer mi colección –de sus dedos surgieron hilos visibles de chakra unidos con el muñeco de madera y de la boca de este comenzó a surgir arena de un extraño material.

-*Esa arena…en unos documentos decía que el tercer Kazekage tenía técnica de arena de hierro…en esta marioneta, aún lo conserva* -pensó tras observar los movimientos de su enemigo.

De pronto, la arena magnética tomó forma de enormes estacas de metal macizo y de un solo movimiento se dirigieron hacia la princesa de hielo, quien con una expresión de sorpresa no se había movido sin tiempo de reaccionar.

-No juegues conmigo, kunoichi –habló serio sin perder su compostura.

-quien dijo que estoy jugando –espetó una voz frívola a su espalda sorprendiéndolo, aprovechando de la distracción usó su aliento de hielo congelando al akatuki junto con su marioneta- Haz bajado la guardia –finalizó dándole la espalda para hacer unos ademanes de retirarse.

CRUSH, CRUSH, CRUSH.

Se escuchó un crujido, paró en seco tras saber de donde provenía. Por impulso, volteó su rostro reflejado de pronto, un rastro de sorpresa.

El marionetista se estaba liberando fácilmente de su técnica de hielo rompiéndolo como si fuera una simple rama pegada a su cuerpo.

-Digna de una princesa de hielo, según los rumores he oído que tus técnicas son las más hermosas y poderosas –admitió el pelirrojo luego de liberarse sin ninguna dificultad- Pero, temo que eso no funcionará conmigo.

-Es extraño, mi técnica de hielo siempre es efectivo contra los shinobis que he peleado anteriormente. Debió congelarlo y romperlo a la vez…será que este ninja es inmune a mi técnica o no es humano* -se cuestionó mentalmente mientras desenvainaba su katana para atacar al akatsuki pelirrojo y a la vez evadiendo su ataque de arena de hierro- *Si esa arena es metal, usaré otro método contra él y se cual es…* -preparó su técnica- Suitôn, Odoriame (Elemento de Agua, Danza Lluvia).

En el mismo momento, las nubes comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo con el velo de nubarrones cubierto de tinieblas, al lluvia se cernía como neblina, justo al borde entre el estado líquido y sólido. El akatsuki miró dudoso la tempestad hasta que le tomó segundos para comprender, miró la técnica arena de hierro se estaba oxidando a la vez se sentía más pesado, dejó caer la marioneta. Ya no servía más por la técnica de agua de la muchacha.

La Haruno sonrió ante el resultado, con un gesto de la mano convirtió las gotas en espadas largas y filosas, con su otra mano empezó a controlarlas dirigiéndolas hacia el pelirrojo, quien usa su marioneta como escudo recibiendo todo el impacto de las armas transparentes.

-Ahora que tu marioneta ya no sirve, no tienes otra cosa mas, marionetista- la pelirrosada burlo fríamente-.

El akatsuki solo sonrío haciendo que la pelirrosa lo viera precavida.

-Supongo que te he subestimado- decía, mientras se quitaba su capa de akatsuki- entonces, te mostrare el poder que tengo- rebelo su cuerpo echo de madera y en el pecho había un pergamino escrito con el kanji "sasori" que significa escorpión-.

La joven lo observo sorprendida y horrorizada, ahora lo comprendió todo. Con razón su técnica de hielo no sirvió, al igual que su doujutsu. Su cuerpo, al estar hecho de madera, era inmune a las técnicas ofensivas y genjutsu. Entonces, debía pensar que técnicas usar si quería derrotarlo e ir a ayudar al moreno.

Chistó, no debería subestimar a un akatsuki. Al parecer, este no era nada normal, al tener un cuerpo de marioneta.

Sintió su interior, tal como pensaba. Contenía una mínima cantidad de chakra, así que ese pergamino debe ser su fuente de vida o, su corazón.

Si le clavara ahí, lo mataría de una. Aunque este, no lo permitiría. Podía atacarle de frente o distancia.

Sasori realizo sellos, haciendo aparecer 100 marionetas de formas distintas y raras, animales, humanos y animales-humanos. Abrió una abertura en su costado izquierdo. Contenía una fuente de chakra similar a la de un shinobi normal o algo mas, de ahí mismo surgieron hilos de chakra uniendo a las marionetas, empezando a cobrar vida.

-veremos que van a hacer mis 100 marionetas armadas con veneno y dispuestos a matarte, princesa de hielo- finalizo, mientras sus marionetas se lanzaban a atacarla.

-*aquí voy*- Sakura pensó, preparándose-.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Qué les pareció el capi, aquí es donde aparecen los akatsukis que fueron vencidos por Sasuke y Sakura en el Shipuuden. En el próximo capi, verán la batalla de ellos dos.**

**Nos vemos!**

**¡Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos los amigos y enamorados! Muchos besos y abrazoz para los fanes de SasuSaku!**

****

**Xxxx****SasuSaku****xxxX**


	13. Chapter 13: Hebi vs Akatsuki

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 13: Hebi vs. Akatsuki**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Veremos que vas a hacer con mis 100 marionetas armadas con veneno, princesa de hielo –finalizó Sasori, para después manipular a sus 100 marionetas dirigiéndose hacia la pelirrosada._

_-*Aquí voy* -pensó mientras se preparaba._

**-MIENTRAS SASUKE vs. DEIDARA—**

Sasuke utiliza una manipulación de chakra incluyendo su elemento de relámpago con el fin de atacar al Akatsuki rubio, pero observó que su técnica Chidori Eisô como máximo podía llegar 5 metros sin cortarle ni un solo mechón de su cabello.

Lo observó, el tipo de método utilizado por el Akatsuki era una batalla de largo alcance, posiblemente este tipo de cosas estaban fuera de su alcance.

Deidara sin tardarse más, lanza otras bombas produciendo una explosión con una masa enorme de humo oscuro.

-Jaja, le di –dijo con seguridad.

Sus palabras demasiado confiadas se equivocaron, al disiparse la cortina de humo se encontraba un Uchiha completamente ileso con el sello maldito activado en nivel 2, transformado en un demonio alado.

-Si piensas que me venciste, estás demasiado mal (Underword: de la cabeza jeje) –dijo Sasuke con el sharingan activado a la vez.

-*Esa transformación…es el sello maldito de Orochimaru, esas alas las utilizó para esquivar mi ataque* -pensó.

El Uchiha analiza la situación del momento en que Deidara ocultó las bombas, miles dirigidas desde arriba y minas escondidas desde abajo.

-Un movimiento leve y estas bombas se activarán volándote hasta lo más alto del cielo –advirtió como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Eso ya lo sabía, sólo quería asegurarme que me las lanzarías ahora que esta volando fuera de mi alcance –comentó arrogantemente enfureciendo a su oponente.

Por su incompetente actitud, lanzó una bomba más grande con el objetivo de arrancarle las alas de ese…maldito niñato arrogante, hecho esto obligó al pelinegro utilizar sus grandes alas para defenderse y por causa de la explosión perdió una de ellas.

-Jajaja –río por su patética apariencia- Con una sola ala no tienes capacidad de volar para esquivar mis bombas.

El moreno ignorando sus burlas, se dirigió directamente hacia el akatsuki sin usar su katana, que estaba enterrada en la tierra, ni tampoco importarle la falta de su otra ala. En un rápido movimiento pisó el chokuto como punto de apoyo para saltar hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien impasible fue atacado por un gran shuriken causando una caída hacia el suelo, en donde se localizaban sus minas y en el mismo instante, explotaron.

-*Lo derrote* -cuestionó mentalmente creyendo haber matado por un momento, pero su conclusión fue equivocada tras ver al rubio encima de su ave de arcilla. Con molestia, empezaba a ver que éste no se rendiría con facilidad.

Mientras el ex shinobi de la tierra observaba fijamente el sharingan, esos ojo, como los aborrecía desde el fondo de su ser. Le recordaba con desagrado al Uchiha mayor, quien lo había derrotado al negar en aliarse con Akatsuki, nada más lo hacía enojar. ¿Cómo una persona puede superar su arte explosivo? No pudo evitar más en vender su alma entrenando y entrenando para algún día vencer a un Uchiha y ese día es...ahora.

Empezó a comer su propia arma extrañando al Uchiha, sin sospechar que era una de sus técnicas más poderosas, lo tenía pensado en utilizarla contra Itachi pero, para que desperdiciarlo si tenía oportunidad contra Sasuke.

De su boca, salió una figura humana igual a él pero en versión gigante. Era su bomba más destructiva conocida como G4 Garuda.

Tras la observación del pensó que si esa cosa era una bomba también. Tenía que idear un plan para librarse de eso.

Con un gesto de la mano de parte del Akatsuki, el Garuda hizo una gran explosión y el moreno se escapaba corriendo, un gesto de burla se asomó en el rostro del rubio luego como último acto realizó otra explosión a su mayor obra dirigido al pelinegro, quien voló en millones de pedazos.

-Por fin, la victoria es mía, todo esto se lo debo a Itachi. Sasori-senpai quedará muy complacido –exclamó celebrando su victoria, que sin darse cuenta, no se percató que alguien lo ataca por detrás apuñalando a su espalda- Q-qué…c-co-mo…pue-puedes estar vivo-

**-MIENTRAS SAKURA vs. SASORI—**

La lucha parecía eterna, torturante y agotador. Eso pensaba la kunoichi sangrada y adolorida mientras atacaba y evadía a la vez los ataques de las 100 marionetas de Sasori, quien no se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella (Underword: obvio si sólo es un estúpido muñeco, es injusto a veces).

Era difícil, esquivar, atacar y defenderse de las marionetas hacía gastar chakra y agotrala fácilmente. Tenía ideado un plan, riesgoso o difícil, igual tenía que intentarlo.

-Hyôtôn, Hyôgin (Elemento de Hielo, granizo plateado) –activó su técnica de hielo, que consistía una lluvia de nieve plateada esparciéndose en todo el campo de batalla, pero parecía no afectarle al Akatsuki y sus armas.

-Esa técnica te he dicho que no funcionará conmigo, kunoichi. Es inútil –dijo nuevamente, controlando a sus títeres para atacarla.

Sakura saltó en lo alto y se tiró en picada dirigiéndose hacia Sasori, éste la percatarse de su intención utilizó sus marionetas como escudo y otros clavaron sus armas por todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Sonrió creyendo haberla matado, abre los ojos de sorpresa al ver que era un clon de hielo.

La verdadera pelirrosa aparece por detrás tomándolo por sorpresa, pero éste utiliza nuevamente sus marionetas para defenderse.

La pelirrosa se aleja del Akatsuki tomándolo a distancia, y nuevamente esquiva la lluvia de armas envenenadas de las marionetas de Sasori.

-*Vamos, por que tarda demasiado* -pensó mientras corría a toda posible velocidad evadiendo los ataques a la vez, sin haberse percatado uno de las marionetas clava el arma envenenada en su muslo izquierdo, dejándolo paralizado -*Mierda, no puedo moverme* -hizo un intento de caminar con el pie derecho, lo lograba pero con lentitud.

-Es inútil huir, así que quédate ahí y prepárate para morir –un gesto con la mano sus 100 marionetas armadas se dirigieron hacia la indefensa kunoichi con el fin de matarla, quien por unos segundos detuvo su paso esperando que algo funcionara.

En ese mismo instante, los títeres se detuvieron en seco sin lograr moverse ni un solo de sus extremidades sorprendiendo al marionetista, quien para su ironía, tampoco podía moverse.

-¿Qué?..por qué no me puedo mover –miró sus extremidades, observó que tenía una mínima capa de hielo ahí.

La pelirrosa aprovechando de la pausa se inyectó una jeringa con el antiparálisis que ella misma creó y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia el Akatsuki.

-Al parecer mi técnica de hielo por fin funcionó –pronunció luego de recuperarse un poco, ignorando sus heridas graves y sangre derramada.

El Akasuna la miró extrañado.

-Cuando activé el dôjutsu para localizarte a ti y a tu compañero, supe que tenías especialidad con el veneno por eso tenía preparado antídotos necesarios –pausó- En la parte en la que te mostraste como marioneta me ayudó a ideal un plan, al principio utilicé mi Suitôn, Odoriame para el títere del Kazekage con tal de oxidar el metal, pero al mostrarme tu forma verdadera permitió que el agua mojara tus articulaciones y a las de tus marionetas por el momento.

-Entonces, cuando utilizaste el Hyôtôn era para combianrla con el agua y así congelar las articulaciones –completó el pelirrojo después de haberse dado en cuenta.

-Así es, pero Hyôgin no es una técnica de hielo normal. Se trata de que el granizo cubre a mis oponentes con una fina capa de hielo, a medida de que estos granizos se acumulan progresivamente va convirtiéndose en un bloque irrompible al entrar en contacto –explicó colocándose a distancia.

-Veo que te he subestimado. Nunca creí que alguien como tú me vencería –dijo encarándola con sus castaños ojos- pero aun así – con el movimiento leve de sus dedos sorprendiendo a la muchacha, volteó por instinto tras sentir a una marioneta armada con un sable enorme acercándose hacia ella.

La Haruno con su katana, se hizo un corte en la mano para insertar su sangre que en el mismo instante lo clavó en el suelo.

Hyôtôn, Hyôyaiba (Elemento de Hielo, carámbanos helados)

En el mismo momento de su recital, desde el suelo surgió enormes estacas de hielo puro traspasando a las marionetas sin vida destruyéndolas completamente, incluyendo al pergamino de Sasori, quitándole la vida.

-Sabía…q-ué es-to…pa-saría…digno de la…p-prin-cesa de…hie-lo –finalizó para después caer al suelo inerte junto con sus marionetas.

Sakura se tendió exhausta en el suelo, intentando calmar su respiración agitada a causa del cansancio.

Examinó su estado, se encontraba cansada con %46 de su chakra para curarse. Sólo tenía raspaduras, cortes y algunas heridas nada graves.

-Tengo que ir por Sasuke-san para curarle, espero que no le haya…

BOOMM!

Un tremendo temblor bajo sus pies la sacó del trance, podía jurar que venía desde lejos donde se encontraban el otro Akatsuki y el pelinegro. De sólo pensar que el pelinegro ha muerto…no, no quería afirmarlo. Por más que fuese cruda la realidad, lo negaba.

Sintió de pronto, un tenue chakra con claridad, debió ser que uno de los dos sobrevivió. Pero, ¿quién?

Con una rapidez escasa, realizó ademanes de dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde provino la explosión.

El Uchiha menor se encontraba degastado y agotado a la vez. Maldito Akatsuki, no le quedó otra alternativa en utilizar a su invocación con tal de salvarse.

No tenía chakra, su torso sufrió heridas graves en las costillas y todo lo demás.

Necesitaba descansar, dar un pequeño respiro por un momento mientras recordaba los mínimos detalles de lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

-Flash Back—

_El Akatsuki rubio sin haberse percatado de una presencia, el Uchiha lo atacó por detrás atravesándolo por la espalda._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? –cuestionó adolorido con asombro denotado en su mirada hacia su atacante._

_El pelinegro se encontraba con vida, solo con leves raspones pero vivo en carne y hueso. Era imposible, podría jurar que lo vio explotar en miles de pedazos por su bomba._

_-¿Cómo sobreviviste a mi Garuda?_

_-Con mi sharingan leí el flujo de tu chakra y esquivarlo fácilmente. Además lo que haz visto no era real –el rubio abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo- Así es, caíste en mi genjutsu –respondió como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos, vaya ironía- no te mataré por esta vez, ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Dónde está Itachi? –cuestionó nuevamente._

_-Me estás tomando a la ligera, ni pienses que haré eso –negó, transformándose en arcilla atrapando al sorprendido Uchiha, al percatarse de que fue engañado por un clon y el verdadero lo agarró por el pie tomándolo por sorpresa._

_-Mierda! –pronunció el pelinegro._

_La bomba gigantesca C4 creado por el verdadero Deidara, aprovechando de la inmovilidad de su oponente lo dirige hacia él y explota._

_-Ahora si he ganado, mi arte es incomparable –sin percatarse recibe un golpe duro en su rostro de parte del moreno- ¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir con vida?_

_-Debes saber que cuando peleas contra un portador de sharingan, los sellos por más rápidos que sean pueden ser leídos y tus técnicas de tierra son inútiles conmigo, ¿sabes por qué? –cuestionó al shinobi de tierra, quien lo miraba atentamente- Mi chidori es un elemento relámpago mucho más fuerte que tu elemento, así que anulé tus explosivos con carga eléctrica._

_-Entonces, el chidori…lo haz usado sobre ti mismo para nular las bombas de tu cuerpo –dedujo, al darse cuenta._

_-Así es, aunque corrí el riesgo de herirme._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó nuevamente Deidara._

_-Desde que clavé mi katana, si no te haz dado cuenta. Tenía chakra eléctrico acumulado en ella y en todo el terreno donde se ubicaban las minas._

_-La usaste para comprobar si podías destruirlas._

_-Tal como lo dices sí. Todo chakra puede ser visto por mi sharingan –continuó aclarando- Ahora me dirás la ubicación de Itachi._

_-Sigues tomándome a la ligera. Eso es lo que más me irrita de los Uchihas como tú y tu jodido hermano –pronunció torciendo el gesto de la boca, siempre aborreció esos ojos que no apreciaban su arte- ya me harte! Ahora usaré mi técnica final- se desgarró mostrando la tercera boca implantada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho._

_Era una gran bomba peligrosísima, la última técnica del Akatsuki de tierra, provocando por un momento cierto miedo de parte de Sasuke._

_-Es tu final, esta bomba es tan grande que puede expandirse a un radio de 10 km –exclamó para después sonreír sádicamente sin importarle que iba morir también. Activó su técnica como último recurso para matar de una vez por todas al maldito niñato._

_Sasuke en el momento oportuno, antes de la explosión invocó al animal de Orochimaru, Manda como escudo con tal de protegerlo de la explosión._

_BOOM!_

_Tras finalizar la explosión, el pelinegro sale de la boca del reptil gigante, agotado y degastado mientras la serpiente se encontraba muerta a causa del gran impacto que había recibido. Quizás la serpiente antes de morir exclamó maldiciones hacia él, mientras éste se lamentaba para sus adentros._

-Fin del Flash Back—

No podía distinguir nada, debido a la perdida de sangre todo se estaba poniendo borroso, cansado sus párpados fueron cerrando de a poco lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los pasos de alguien acercándose.

-Sasuke-san! –escuchó claramente una voz femenina preocupada dirigiéndose hacia él.

_**Continuará…**_

**Este es el fin de la pelea contra los Akatsukis!**

**Q les pareció las peleas? Bueno el de Sasuke y Deidara esta basada en el manga, así que el de Sakura contra Sasori me puse a inventar debido a las técnicas nuevas que le agregué a Saku.**

**Espero recibir más reviews que la última vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi, les prometo poner más SasuSaku!**


	14. Chapter 14: la convivencia

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 14: la convivencia entre equipos**

Bajo las sombras de la umbría cueva todo parecía raro y distante a la vez, de este modo los ecos de las gotas o el extraño sonido emitido en aquel lugar seguro y tenebroso parecían unas simples melodías lejanas que te hacían relajar y al mismo tiempo, estremecerte.

Dentro de ahí, se encontraba la joven de cabellos rosados descansando junto con el pelinegro, luego de haberlo curado con lo último que quedaba de su chakra y usar el equipo médico que trajo consigo.

Las heridas que presentaba el Uchiha, eran graves desde algunas costillas rotas hasta la pérdida de sangre y algunos órganos internos dañados. Por suerte su técnica de suitôn, renacer de las olas, esa técnica consistía en tomar el agua cualquiera incluso de la atmósfera mezclada con su chakra para curar heridas sumamente graves, hidratar el cuerpo hasta revivir los tejidos celulares muertos.

Luego de chequear varias veces, se encontraba fuera de peligro, ahora sólo necesitaba descansar 24 horas exactas y recuperaría todo su chakra.

Recordó el momento en que fue por le moreno, pudo observar que había ganado la batalla al no sentir ninguna otra presencia del akatsuki.

Entonces, aquella explosión que había sentido antes debió ser una técnica suicida al fijarse de su especialidad con las arcillas explosivas.

Suspiró con alivio y cansancio, lo único que faltaba era que sus compañeros de equipo los encontraran.

Un pequeño descanso no estaría mal, además necesitaba reunir chakra para curarse. Las heridas que recibió no eran nada graves, eran cortes ligeros, perdió algo de sangre y el veneno que había recibido fue eliminado gracias al antídoto.

Cerrando los ojos, clavando su mirada por última vez al pelinegro para después la oscuridad la envolviera.

**Sasuke Pov´s**

Mis parpados abrieron al recobrar nuevamente la conciencia, al principio veía borroso debido a mi costumbre de mantenerlos cerrados por mucho tiempo.

Sombra, oscuridad…¿dónde estaba?

A medida que mis pupilas se adaptaban a la oscuridad podía ver con más claridad. Distinguí la luz, las sombras y los ecos que había a mi alrededor.

Estaba en una cueva, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Lo único que podía recordar era mi pelea contra el Akatsuki, quien como último recurso activó su bomba suicida y he invocado a Manda con tal de protegerme debido que la posibilidad de huir era muy poca, luego de eso…nada.

Palmoteé en distintas partes del suelo buscando apoyo para levantarme, pero algo me impidió haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

Me observé estaba cubierto de vendas y mis heridas fueron tratadas de forma profesional, además de eso pude distinguir una silueta recostada en el suelo junto a mí.

¿Sakura?

La miré, supongo que también derrotó a su oponente. Siempre pensaba en ella mientras luchaba contra Akatsuki.

No sabía porqué razón, por muy raro que me sonara no me molestaba. Es más, al observarla empezaba sentir algo extraño en mí.

Vamos, Sasuke reacciona!

Detesto ablandarme, se supone que soy un vengador cuyo propósito es cumplir de una vez por todas…mi ambición.

La luz parecía ocultarse poco a poco a medida que las horas pasaran, ya estaba cerca del crepúsculo hasta convertirse pronto de noche.

Al menos, estaba ha salvo en esta cueva junto con mi compañera de equipo. La observé una vez más, se encontraba dormida a la vez exhausta por la poca cantidad de chakra y al parecer, no trató sus heridas.

¿Será acaso que me curó primero, en vez de ella misma?

Que pregunta tan obvia, me reproché mentalmente. Esta chica sique era…como decirlo, enigmática. Al parecer, se preocupa en los demás antes que pensar en ella misma.

Muy contrario a mí, yo sólo pienso en mí. Soy egoísta y que no le importa nada más que el odio y el poder.

Mientras ella, al parecer le importa los demás y pelea por todos.

Por eso la habían apodado "La princesa de hielo". No me refiero por su belleza y su poder, sino por el carisma y la determinación que poseía.

Lo podía leer claramente en su mirada cuando peleaba, cuando me miraba o cuando estaba con los demás.

Ella es única, nadie puede compararse con alguien como ella ni siquiera las otras que conocí sea de Konoha o del Sonido.

Ahora que lo veo, estoy sintiendo a una distancia chakras. No tengo poder de reconocimiento como Karin o la especial de Sakura, lo malo es que no he recuperado completamente mi chakra y Sakura, tampoco estaba en condiciones de pelear debido al agotamiento.

Al observar a uno asomarse en la cueva, no pude distinguir debido a la oscuridad para al aclararse un poco me alivié, al saber quienes eran.

**Fin de Sasuke Pov´s**

En este mundo tan imperfecto, existen dimensiones separadas como la fantasía y la realidad. Entonces, ¿Cuál de todas encontrarás la verdad?, la ilusión y la realidad, el sueño y la vida; muchos dicen que la vida puede ser monótona y aburrida, todo es igual, todo en la misma rutina y nada cambia. Mientras que un sueño de lo desconocido, lo extraño, lo fantasioso y lo que uno jamás lo había visto.

A veces cuando sueñas, la realidad con la fantasía pueden mezclarse transformándose en algo extraño…o también, una pesadilla.

La pesadilla es un mal sueño, un mundo que es una ilusión casi real. O tal vez muy pronto puede hacerse realidad.

En cada pesadilla que invadía en los sueños de Sakura, el horror y el dolor nuevamente regresaban.

Los gritos de auxilio, las pisadas, los fuertes sonidos de casas derrumbándose y el inmenso calor ardiente del fuego; semejante al infierno que arrebató a los seres queridos, a su hogar y a su vida.

Sentía calor, pero un calor suave y ligero. Los pasos de personas, no eran exagerados, eran sueños, tranquilos y despreocupados. Al igual que, el sonido de la pequeña chispa saltando.

Un momento…y esos gritos de insultos?

-Eres una zanahoria estúpida y holgazana que sólo sabe rastrear y oler como un perro faldero!

-Y tú eres un mediocre cara de pez que carga una enorme espada.

Abrió los parpados lentamente luego de volver a recobrar la conciencia y haber recuperado el chakra. Aún sentía ese agradable calor cerca de su cuerpo.

Una fogata? El grito de sus compañeros de equipo?

Se levantó lentamente hasta quedarse sentada, miró su cuerpo estaba vendada y también curada con chakra. ¿Será acaso que Karin lo haya hecho?

-Veo, que se despertó, Sakura-san –pronunció una voz calmada.

La aludida lo observó, era Juugo sentado en uno de los troncos como silla mientras observaba la fogata con suma tranquilidad sin meterse en la pelea de sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé durmiendo? –cuestionó dudosa.

-Creo que…hace 4 horas –afirmó el pelinaranja.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el bosque, Karin sintió el chakra de ustedes en la cueva así que los encontramos y decidimos desplazarnos en otra parte –explicó.

-Sasuke-san, ¿él esta bien? –cuestionó con preocupación.

Juugo asintió con la cabeza aliviando a la muchacha.

Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde estaba? Giró su rostro buscándolo, pero al parecer parecía que el viento se lo llevó.

-Sasuke-sama fue a cazar para la cena, hemos preparado la fogata y el camper. Los únicos que nos hacen falta son el agua y el pescado. Pero, al parecer ellos están discutiendo en vez de ayudar –dijo el pelinaranja con una gota en la sien al ver que la pelea entre sus compañeros.

-Iré yo –dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Necesitas descansar, además Sasuke-sama dijo que tienes que recuperarte de todo.

-Tranquilo, me he recuperado. Además buscar agua o pescar son cosas en las que me especializo –sonrió despreocupadamente tomando una enorme cantimplora y unos equipos ninjas- Si Sasuke-san pregunta por mí, dile que fui a buscar comida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven había desaparecido adentrándose entre los matorrales a una velocidad totalmente desconocida.

Suigetsu en una discusión fijó al ver que la princesa de hielo no se encontraba, sonrió para sí. Era el gran momento para humillar y molestar a Karin.

-Dudo que seas la mejor para que Sasuke se fije en ti –comenzó con una burlona sonrisa surcada en su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó con enojo.

-De que Sakura-chan además de ser fuerte y bonita tiene mucho talento, es mejor que tú. Quizás puede sonrojarles a muchos hombres hasta Sasuke –dijo con convicción más una sonrisa.

-Esa pelo de chicle no tiene oportunidad conmigo, además yo soy la mejor en todo y te lo voy a demostrar –desmintió irritada la pelirroja.

-* De esta no me lo voy a perder* -pensó con diversión- No podrás, porque Sasuke no está ni tampoco Sakura-chan.

-Sakura-san fue a conseguir agua y peces, ya que ustedes no pasaban de hacer habladulerías en vez de ayudarme –regañó Juugo sin cambiar su tono relajado.

-Supongo que ella traerá más peces y más agua que Karin, quien no traería ni un solo pez. Hasta un oso pescaría mejor que tú –acotó con diversión exasperando a la pelirroja.

-Iré yo, cuando vuelva te probaré que no soy inútil y perezosa como tú, dientenator –burló mientras corría para conseguir agua y pescado.

-Hasta luego, loca horrible –gritó con tal que la pelirroja lo escuchara.

Pasaron unas horas, el pelinegro había vuelto con un jabalí que acababa de cazarlo mientras Juugo y Suigetsu esperaban a las dos kunoichis que fueron a conseguir otras necesidades.

En ese instante, Karin había vuelto jadeando asustando al peliblanco.

-Que pinta tienes, zorra. Por poco creí que un oso te había devorado y a la vez vomitado. Pero me asustaste porque al principio parecías a Kappa (Kappa: demonio con forma de sapo que le gusta hacer bromas) –burló al ver la finta de la pelirroja.

-Cállate, ese pez fue insistente y me hizo caer al lago –exclamó enojada para después deshacerse de las algas y caracoles pegados en su ropa y su rostro- al final sí pude, ja quien es el inútil ahora, cara de pez –mostró una cuerda llena de 5 peces atados y un agua dentro de la cantimplora pasándole a Sasuke con corazoncitos en sus tarados ojos.

-Sólo 5, eres peor pescadora que he visto –pronunció nuevamente el peliblanco con gracia.

-Karin…-pronunció el pelinegro.

-*Sasuke, supongo que me dirá que hice un gran trabajo* -pensó la aludida con ojos soñadores- ¿Sí?

-…esta agua no es potable –pronunció serio decepcionando a la pelirroja, quien sintió un kunai clavándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Esa agua estaba en mejores condiciones.

El pelinegro se lo pasó al peliblanco, quien al tomarla a poco escupió con asco.

-Sabe a lodo. Acaso quieres matarnos.

-*TT-TT, kya! Sasuke cree que soy una inútil* -lloró para sus adentros para después sentarse en el tronco.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –cuestionó el Uchiha al ver que tardaba en llegar.

-Se fue a buscar comida, dijo que no tardará –respondió el pelinaranja sin abandonar su tranquilidad.

-Iré a buscarla…-pero luego, calló abruptamente al observar una silueta saliendo por los matorrales cargando variedades de peces y una enorme cantimplora.

-Siento haberme tardado, al lugar donde fui había cascada y decidí limpiarme un poco –explicó con un pequeño sonrojo mas una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el tronco.

Los miembros del equipo se fijaron, tenía en total 20 peces y otros 2 enormes. Le pasó la cantimplora al peliblanco, ya que sabía que este tenía sed, éste tomó un sorbo y se sintió satisfecho el agua estaba pura y limpia.

-Esta rica –dijo sonriente el peliblanco.

-El agua la limpié quitando las algas y otras basuras –aclaró la pelirrosada mientras depositaba los pescados.

-*Sakura 1, Karin 0. Punto para Sakura-chan* -pensó con diversión el Hôzuki.

-Prepararé la comida –dijo realizando ademanes de cortar pescados y el jabalí para la cena, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

-*Vaya, cocina también* -pensó- Zorra –llamó observando la cara decepcionada de Karin- Sabes cocinar? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que pretendes, idiota –cuestionó molesta.

-Al parecer, afirmo que…ni tienes talento para cocinar, ya que sólo te especializas en hacer porquerías.

-Como te atreves, maldito imbécil.

-Hagamos una apuesta –pronunció haciendo que la pelirroja lo vea interesada- Si impresionas a Sasuke sacándole al menos un sonrojo, haré todas las tareas y dejaré de molestarte por 2 meses.

-Ja, claro que…

-Un momento –la interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa- Si pierdes, harás todo lo que yo te diga cuando quiera y donde quiera. Aceptas? –le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Acepto, tiburón –le dio la mano, para luego después soltarlo.

-Además, Sakura-chan tiene más posibilidad que tú porque veo que Sasuke se interesa mucho en ella que a ti –afirmó el peliblanco.

-Ya te lo demostraré, solo mira y cállate –dijo con convicción la pelirroja buscando su vista hacia el pelinegro.

Una vez la hora de la cena, la pelirrosa terminaba de realizar la comida que consistía pescado frito y carne asada con algunas especias que encontró en el bosque. Mientras tanto, Karin preparaba su propia comida con el fin de impresionar al Uchiha.

Los tres hombres se encontraban sentados en los troncos esperando la cena, en ese instante apareció la pelirroja con la comida hecha. Aunque tenía una finta extraña de color morado y verde que estaba burbujeando.

-La comida está hecha, yo misma lo hice.

Los miembros masculinos se quedaron mirándola con incredulidad. Eso era la comida? O mejor dicho era "sopa".

-Pueden probarla –les entregó el cucharón haciendo que los integrantes miraran con asco y algo de miedo.

Cuando dieron una pequeñísima probada a esa extraña "comida" escupieron violentamente con disgusto y asco.

-Está horrible –pronunció el pelinaranja.

-Es un asco, sabe peor que un muerto –el peliblanco se puso a limpiar su lengua asqueada.

El pelinegro no había dicho nada, pero en su gesto denotaba un disgusto. Dándole entender a la pelirroja que su comida estaba de lo más horrible.

-*¡Qué mal! Sasuke piensa que mi comida es pésima (Underword: acaso no es obvio? ¬¬*)* -pensó con decepción dejando su preparación al suelo.

En el mismo momento, aparece la joven de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos llena de agua y platos de comida recién preparada.

Una suave ráfaga de aire cálido y perfumado le rozó la cara de los otros, provocando que sus bocas se hicieran agua incluso al pelinegro.

Al servirse, llevaron la comida a la boca y se sorprendieron por el delicioso sabor que tenían el pescado y la carne asada.

El pelinegro le gustaba el talento que tenía la joven, todas las comidas que preparaba eran únicas y deliciosas. Cual sería su secreto para preparar algo así.

-Uy! Esto está delicioso mejor que esa porquería preparada por Karin –felicitó el peliblanco contento de haberlo probado para después comer con voracidad. La pelirroja lo mira con odio- *Sakura 2 Karin 0*

-Usted si que tiene talento, Sakura-san –pronunció Juugo con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no había dicho una palabra, pero en su rostro curvó una media sonrisa dándole entender que su comida era una delicia.

Ésta también se lo devolvió con alegría.

-*No puedo cree que ella me gane en todo, a ver…intentaré mi último método con Sasuke y así ganaré mi apuesta* -pensó la pelirroja ideando su plan.

Al terminar la cena, todos hacían sus respectivas tareas antes de dormir. El pelinaranja admiraba el cielo estrellado mientras escuchaba los sonidos de las cigarras, el peliblanco limpiaba su preciada espada, la pelirrosada preparaba algo de té y la pelirroja leía un manga.

Para el pelinegro le pareció raro ver que nadie discutía, igual eso lo ayudaba a relajarse mientras se apoyaba en el árbol con brazos cursados meditando.

Karin dejó de lado su lectura, empezó a poner a cabo su plan. Acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el líder, se quitó sus ridículos anteojos (de nerd) con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-nee, Sasuke-kun –dijo en tono seductor haciendo que le pelinegro frunciera el ceño ante la extraña actitud de su compañera- Quieres que te ayude en algo? –cuestionó acariciando el musculoso brazo del Uchiha, éste sólo lo alejó con brusquedad dedicándole una mirada frívola.

-Guarda la comida para el viaje y lava las cosas –ordenó con indiferencia mientras regresaba a su actividad.

-*, este es el hombre más frío que un bloque de glaciar, ni un sonrojo. Tengo que hacer algo más* -con convicción lloró fingidamente abrazando a Sasuke- Ayúdame, Sasuke. Acabo de ver un monstro! –gritó ensordeciendo al resto de sus compañeros, menos a Sakura quien la miraba indiferente y extrañada, muy en su interior sentía celos.

-Eres una shinobi, arréglatela sola y déjame en paz –finalizó empujándola con fuerza haciendo que Karin cayera detrás. Sin más se sentó en uno de los troncos lejos de sus subordinados, cosa que le causó gracia al peliblanco y alegrara a la pelirrosa.

-*Me rindo. Ni un rubor ni tampoco un nerviosismo, es como hablarle a una pared que sólo responde. ¿Por qué alguien como él no aprecia a una mujer tan bella como yo?* -pensó decepcionada de sus intentos fallidos- *Por lo que veo, ni parece estar interesado en la pelo de chicle. Dudo que le quiera a una mocosa como ella.*

La joven pelirrosada terminó de preparar té verde, los fue sirviendo a cada uno. Por último, en el momento en que iba ofrecerle la bebida al pelinegro no se había dado en cuenta del manga de la pelirroja yacido en el suelo y dio un tropiezo derramando la taza.

Preparada para recibir el impacto cerró los ojos, pero no había recibido nada. Observó, quien la había salvado era el Uchiha abrazándola por la espalda pegándola hacia él.

Se sonrojó ante el contacto, no se había percatado cuando retuvo su caída.

Éste, al parecer, sentía lo mismo. Las manos de la pelirrosa eran más cálidas que su pecho, se sonrojó un poco ante el roce incluso se encontraba a unos centímetros cerca de su rostro.

Le dieron tremendas ganas de probar esos suaves y sonrojados labios mas no lo hizo por orgullo.

Se separaron un poco, el roce provocó que surgiera esa caliente e insoportable sensación de calor interno entre ellos.

Bueno, agua y fuego eran sumamente contrarios.

-T-ten…más cuidado –pronunció el Uchiha serio con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sumimasen (Lo siento), Sasuke-san –respondió sonrojada como jitomate mientras recogía la taza con cuidado realizando ademanes de alejarse del pelinegro.

Los demás vieron con ojos abiertos ante la escena, Juugo tenía ojos agrandados que denotaban asombro, Suigetsu observaba con picardía y burla mientras Karin con la boca abierta sin habla.

-*Sakura 3, Karin 0*-pensó con malicia clavando su violácea hacia la perdedora- Gané, sirviente zorra.

La pelirroja devolvió una mirada llena de odio, para luego dar un suspiro de resignación.

Al día siguiente…

Los pasos sordos de las pisadas dejaban un pequeño rastro de pastizales verdes chamuscados, al igual que la tierra algo arrastrada en forma de un lodo semi duro por el rocío.

La pelirrosada nuevamente se encontraba despierta más antes que sus compañeros.

Estaba amaneciendo con rapidez, los oscuros pinos dejaban entrever de su verde perenne. Las copas más pálidas pronto destacarían contra la oscuridad del fondo.

Luego de haber vigilado por 4 horas, no podía dormir más. No sentía cansancio ni nada de eso, se sentía extraña y a la vez, completamente fuera de sí.

Miró el cielo, los rayos del sol salieron repentinamente arrancando chipas color oro y ámbar iluminando lo recóndito de la zona boscosa borrando los rastros de la oscuridad hasta no quedar nada.

Sentada en un tronco del árbol cercano del lago donde anoche había estado, el ambiente sereno pintado de grandes árboles y el lago de aguas cristalinas auguraba la belleza viva de la naturaleza.

**-Sakura Pov´s-**

Observar con mis propios ojos aquellas aguas espejismo, reflejaban los bellos matices del cielo azulado creando un escenario más hermoso que haya visto. Ni siquiera personas expertas en dibujar podría compararse con una semejante cosa.

La naturaleza, es el escenario que rige mi hogar, mis recuerdos.

La nostalgia volvía a invadirme hasta perder en la nebulosidad de mis grandes recuerdos de infancia. Aquella vez en la que mis padres y yo nos divertíamos paseando en el bosque cercano de mi aldea, siempre íbamos en lugares hermosos con deliciosas sombras refrescantes y ríos más grandes, en la que nos salpicábamos aguas.

Sonreí ante ese momento, sin importar que sea una simple ilusión de mis recuerdos.

Un crujido semi sonoro de la rama me había puesto en alerta, al darme la vuelta observé a un conejo blanco como la nieve huyendo desesperadamente del zorro.

Lo único que hice fue lanzarle un kunai de hielo, fabricado por mí, logrando ahuyentarlo.

La pequeña mota blanca nieve temblaba de miedo, le hice un pequeño gesto de gracia con la mano para calmarlo.

Vino hacia mí, depositando su sedoso cuerpo de algodón en mis brazos mientras movía sus pequeños bigotes con extraña diversión. Me hacía acordar el día de nieve que observaba cuando estaba en la aldea de la nieve. Aquella vez era el momento triste y a la vez, feliz cuando Sasuke-san me encontró.

Fue el mejor día de mi vida, sonreí nostálgicamente mientras depositaba suaves caricias en mi sumiso amiguito blanco.

Un paso leve puso todos mis sentidos en alerta, deposité cuidadosamente al conejito en el pastizal, para luego voltear mi mirada hacia el rincón en donde provino el ruido…una silueta oscura pero enorme se acercaba con lentitud.

**-Fin de Sakura Pov´s-**

-Ah. Eres tú, Juugo.

-Siento haber aparecido así. Le he molestado, Sakura-san –cuestionó el pelinaranja, usando su habitual tono gentil.

-no hay problema, estaba por aquí pensando –respondió luego de negar con la cabeza.

-Ah –fue lo único que pronunció el pelinaranja.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que una nube de curiosidad atravesó en la mente de la joven.

-Y…Juugo –rompió el silencio sin resistir aquella tensión silenciosamente serena, el aludido posó su mirada en ella- Dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas de…Sasuke-san? –preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar su tono calmado.

-De Sasuke-sama?

-Sí, que opinas de él ¿Por qué confías plenamente en él? –cuestionó nuevamente.

El pelinaranja permaneció un poco lejos de la joven con miedo escrito en su rostro de descontrolarse y atacar a otra persona inocente.

Sin embargo, la joven parecía no temerle sin inmutarse de su apariencia.

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado, no te preocupes.

Éste se había sentado a una prudente distancia con tal de asegurar de su control para no herirla.

Suspiró con calma y tranquilidad alejando el miedo por la tensión, aunque el efecto no fue mucho.

-Confío en Sasuke-sama…porque…me hace acordar a alguien que perdí hace años –respondió con tranquilidad, con cierta pesadez en sus palabras debido a la melancolía.

-Y ese alguien…lo extrañas –preguntó al notar el tono de sus palabras.

-Sí…su nombre era Kimimaro…fue uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru, fue él quien me encontró solo…me había dicho que buscaría la forma para ayudarme con mi enfermedad. Así que opté en seguirlo y ser el prisionero, con tal de no lastimar a gente inocente nuca más –pausó, posando sus ojos en el punto fijo del lago- Kimimaro-san cuidaba mi celda y siempre estaba allí conmigo…desde allí empecé a confiarlo y se convirtió en un gran amigo que uno podía tener.

-Entonces, a Sasuke-san ves que es como Kimimaro-san –cuestionó, luego de escuchar su historia. Claro que sabía de Kimimaro, su antigua maestra Kobura le había mencionado que fue uno de los antiguos subordinados de Orochimaru que murieron anteriormente.

Juugo asintió en respuesta.

-Se que Sasuke-sama es alguien a quien confiar, además de usted, Sakura-san –posó su mirada hacia la princesa de hielo- Dígame, Sakura-san. Entre usted y Sasuke-sama, puedo ver una gran confianza y trabajo en equipo; se ve que lo conoce muy bien. Si quiere…puede contarme de su vida.

La joven se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por el pelinaranja, se sintió incómoda. Él se quedó esperando la respuesta, como si no hubiera dicho nada raro. Respiró hondo y volvió a pensar.

-Yo… -pausó luego de dar otro suspiro- anteriormente, tenía una vida feliz y pacífica en mi aldea junto con mi familia. Estaban mis padres y yo…tenía 7 años. En aquel momento, en el día de mi cumpleaños nº 8…ocurrió una _tragedia_ –pronunció resaltando la última palabra- Hubo un incendio y miles de ninjas invadiendo mi hogar, donde la mayoría de las personas huyeron a gritos con sus familias y entre ellas, yo estaba con mis padres aún en mi casa siendo consumida por el fuego –tragó duro- luego de eso, mis padres me salvaron sacrificando sus vidas. Me quedé sola, sin ningún otro familiar o alguien para ayudarme…al año siguiente, fui adoptada por una numerosa familia –el pelinaranja creyó que la muchacha volvió a ser feliz, pero Sakura continuó sin más- pero, aun así…no fui bien tratada, me golpeaban, insultaban y fui obligada a ser su esclava…no me importaba, si eso era la única forma para mantenerme tenía que soportarlo. Hasta que cumplí mis 12 años, era el día que quisieron eliminarme, usé una técnica que los maté a todos –los ojos de su compañero se abrieron de sorpresa- fue una técnica desconocida para mí, ni siquiera sabía que poderes tenía…-cerró los parpados con melancolía y angustia- fui un monstro…después de eso, huí de la aldea para no ser descubierta por nadie…hasta que me topé en la aldea de nieve, donde sólo había frío y una tranquila nevada, no tenía nada que comer ni siquiera abrigo. Sabía que nadie me aceptaría por ser fenómeno, así que opté en refugiarme en un callejón esperando la hora de mi muerte.

-abrió sus párpados con una mirada cambiada, tras ser descubierto por el grandote del equipo Taka- Pero…en ese mismo momento, Sasuke-san me encontró y decidió llevarme. Al principio, cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que no he tomado una mala decisión…fue el mejor día de mi vida –sonrió radiantemente denotando felicidad- Estuve todos estos años a su lado, tanto en mis entrenamientos y convivencias como en las misiones. Conocí a Kobura-san, quien se había convertido en una las personas confiables para mí –siguió- en el momento, en que Sasuke-san mató a Orochimaru, y yo a las asesinas de mi maestra…supe que mi mayor deseo era cumplir los deseos de Sasuke-san. Él tiene un objetivo y yo, con todo mi corazón, los cumpliré cada uno. Porque sus deseos y sueños, son también los míos –finalizó con sinceridad luego de contar su vida al pelianranja.

Era extraño, nunca había contado a alguien salvo a su líder y a su difunta maestra. Al parecer, cuando vio al pelinaranja por primera vez, supo que esa alguien a quien confiar.

Éste se encontraba sorprendido, observaba que la joven vivió momentos felices que se habían tornado tristes y miserables cargando aquel peso de sufrimiento mezclado con dolor, pero aun así mantenía un corazón cálido y sereno. Al parecer, el pelinegro fue quien la salvó de aquella angustia tomándole la mano para alzarla a un nuevo camino. Razón esto, ella decidió servirlo hasta su fin, restándole la importancia de las consecuencias. Lo hacía según lo que su corazón imploraba: servirlo.

-Al parecer, lo ama ¿verdad? –cuestionó posándole su mirada.

-No lo sé…no estoy segura si mis sentimientos por Sasuke-san son verdaderos. Si es por admiración o sinceridad, cumplir lo que el desea con todo su corazón es lo que estoy dispuesta a cumplir –afirmó con una gran determinación en su brillante mirada jade.

Nunca había visto una gran sinceridad en sus palabras, ella era diferente a Karin y cualquier kunoichi del sonido. Lo notaba, no era un tonto en observar a las personas, que sólo les obsesionaba al Uchiha siendo enfermizas y completamente egoístas en querer obtener algo muy imposible.

Mientras que, Sakura era una muchacha humilde y cálida. Detrás de esa fría máscara de princesa de hielo, escondía un corazón noble y sincero. No le importaba si no era correspondida, la única razón era servir de algo a su líder como todo noble servidor.

Nadie podía compararse con la Hyôhime ni siquiera las más poderosas kunoichis.

-Será mejor reunirnos con los demás, espero que Sasuke-san no se enfade –acotó mientras se levantaba y retiraba de su lugar acompañada del pelinaranja, quien nuevamente asintió en respuesta.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, debido al comienzo de las malditas y aburridas clases no he tenido tiempo para subirlo.**

**¡POR QUE LAS VAKCIONS TENÍAN QUE TERMINAR ASÍ! **

**Espero recibir reviews, tanto críticas como comentarios. Les prometeré subir lo más seguido posible. En el siguiente capi, les tengo sorpresas de que tendrá más SasuSaku.**

**Sean pacientes y lo subiré cuando pueda.**

**Bye, Bye!**

**Y lara, si te autorizo que uses Hyôhime siempre y cuando sea SasuSaku y que diga que esa palabra es originaria de mí. Jejeje cuidate!**


	15. Chapter 15: confesiones bajo la lluvia

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo Especial 15: Confesiones bajo la lluvia**

**Song fic: Spica (Maaya Sakamoto)**

* * *

**Frase: **

"_La amistad nos une a ambos con el hilo rojo del destino, cuya vinculación ya realizada es imposible de romperse._

_Por más que haya traición, el miedo y la ignorancia, ese mismo hilo frágil nos ata jamás se romperá._

_Ni ahora ni en adelante…"_

XxSakura HarunoxX

* * *

En la profundidad de la boscosa zona habitada de animales más conocidos y extraños se podía divisar con suma claridad en lo más recóndito que existe gracias al rayo de luz filtrada entre los árboles.

Estaba amaneciendo con rapidez. Los oscuros pinos dejaban entrever de un verde perenne. Las copas más pálidas pronto destacarían contra la oscuridad del fondo.

El cielo oscuro pronto comenzaba a cambiar el color drásticamente a un pálido y semi dorado azul mientras las algodonosas nubes se tornaban a un blanco níveo que carecía de otro color.

Los insistentes canturreos de las aves no tardaron en sonar entre los árboles, daban señal que el nuevo día llegó signo de una nueva esperanza para aquellos que aun lo tenían.

En un pequeño claro compuesto por carpas y fogata apagada se despertaba un pelinegro tempranamente sin quejarse en nada, desde su niñez solía madrugar para entrenar todos los días.

Y ahora, un poco de práctica no le vendría mal. Se encaminó en lo más lejano del campamento, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo hacia la mota rosada recostada en su bolsa de dormir, se veía hermosa y angelical mientras dormía, era increíble que alguien tan inocente con aire sosegado fuera atrayente.

Agitó la cabeza miles de veces tratando de alejar pensamientos como esos, sin otra intervención se encaminó hacia el lugar acordado dejando solos a sus subordinados.

Sakura, se despertó luego de dormir una hora y media. Sus pupilas comenzaban a adaptarse de a poco a la iluminación de los rayos solares que atravesaban en el claro fijo del bosque, sus ojos observaban a su alrededor sus compañeros seguían descansando en sus respectivas carpas mientras en una de ellas estaba completamente vacía.

Supuso que su líder ha despertado tempranamente, sonrió con gracia, recordaba que siempre se alistaba para entrenar tempranamente cuando tenía 12 años y finalizaba cuando a veces quería o llegaba tarde para la cena.

Según sus pasatiempos, ahora mismo tenía entrenando y los otros no tardarían en despertarse, vistió con su traje ninja y se dirigió hacia el lago para asearse además de buscar agua limpia y pescado.

* * *

Aire puro impregnado en los bosques, todo gracias a sus enormes y carnosos colores jade de sus copas sirviendo como escondite ideal para las presas de los seres carnívoros y también para las personas con habilidades de sigilo.

Perfecto para un día libre, eso era lo que pensaba en estos momentos el pelinegro.

El recorrido de las aguas del río, los susurros de los vientos que pasaban entre los pastizales y hojas; y el leve crujido de las ramas, lo tranquilizaban observándolo todo en silencio mientras su expresión de serio había dado paso a uno calmado.

Muy bien, a entrenar se ha dicho (Underword: es mi frase, perdón ^^U).

Preparó su técnica de manipulación de su chakra relámpago canalizándolo en su cuerpo y su chokuto.

-Chidori Kouken! –exclamó liberando una gran energía eléctrica en el río.

* * *

El peliblanco no tardó en despertarse, a pesar de estar medio somniolento podía decir que su buen humor jamás desapareció. Vio un bulto al lado de él, sonrió con diversión.

Un poco de bromas no le vendría nada mal para ganar energía en sus monótonas actividades.

Tomó unas gotas de agua que quedaba en la cantimplora con un poco de ceniza lo mezcló hasta convertirlo en pintura negra.

Conteniendo su risa pirrateó con cuidado en el rostro de la dormida pelirroja. Y una vez terminado su primera broma, se alistó para esperar el resultado.

El penúltimo en despertarse fue Juugo y la última Karin.

-Que hay para almorzar –preguntó algo dormida la pelirroja. Sin saludar a sus compañeros.

-Buenos días… -saludó el pelinaranja sin levantar su vista- No sabemos así que… -cortó su pronunciación tras posar sus ojos en el rostro pintado de Karin.

El peliblanco sin evitarlo dio una gran carcajada al observar el ceño fruncido de su compañera con el rostro pintado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó molesta- ¿Por qué me ven así?

-Se…se…jajaja…Será mejor que…jaja te fijes en el…jaja, espejo –pronunció dificultosamente tras la gran carcajada.

La pelirroja aún sin entender sacó el espejo de su bolso, (ya que es una zorra, debe estar orgullosa de su total fracasada apariencia) y al verse, sus ojos casi salen de la órbita.

Su rostro estaba pintado de bigotes, barba, marcas en la mejilla hasta sus cejas estilo de esos muñecos daruma.

-Te ves….jajaja…te ves bastante sexy jajajajaja –río con estruendo el Hôzuki intentando respirar con dificultad mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Aarrggghh! –gruñó con furia- PREPARATE PARA TU CASTIGO, PIRAÑA! –gritó preparando sus puños para azotar al peliblanco.

-Castigo? –esa pregunta no lo asustó sino más lo extrañó preguntándose si era literal o metafórico.

-TE HARÉ SUSHI, TARADO! –antes de abalanzarse con el fin de acabar su existencia, fue interrumpida por la llegada del Uchiha.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó el Uchiha, al observar el rostro de Karin supuso que todo fue obra del peliblanco. Sin ningún comentario, se recargó en un árbol cercano poniéndose a meditar sobre cierto tema en particular.

-¿Viste? Por tu culpa, Sasuke me vio con esta forma –mencionó con cólera.

-La verdad, no es mi culpa de que hayas nacido con ese horrible rostro –contraatacó con diversión- Además tendrás que cumplir labores de esclavitud, porque si mal no recuerdo perdiste una apuesta.

-Argghh! De esta no te salvarás, idiota! –pronunció para después dirigirse a un lugar con el fin de limpiar su "bello rostro" (Underword: en su mundo ¬¬).

En el almuerzo todo fue tranquilo lleno de grandes festines que había conseguido la pelirrosada, para todos si que tenía un talento especial en el arte culinario.

El peliblanco prefirió que su compañera pelirrosada preparara el almuerzo, porque la razón de que Karin cocina pésimo si hubiera pasado algo así estaría camino hacia una muerte segura ¡Qué horror!

-Ahora, esclava. Lava los platos y tráeme agua fresca –ordenó jocosamente sentado en el árbol posando su divertida mirada hacia una molesta pelirroja.

Ésta sin oponerse, por más tentación que tenía en molerlo a golpes, refunfuñando empezó a realizar sus labores.

-Aa…y luego consígueme unas frutas –acotó recibiendo un gruñido de parte de su sirvienta- No te quejes o sino te pediré más –advirtió sin dejar su traviesa sonrisa.

-*Cuando me libre de esta, lo torturaré de la peor forma* -ideó miles de planes y formas para vengarse del Hôzuki.

El sol había caído más tarde al borde del crepúsculo, ocultando sus finos rayos oro para dar lugar a las matices del cielo en colores rosado, púrpura pálido y anaranjado dorado acompañado con sus algodonosas nubes lavanda.

La noche estaba cerca, se podía observar con claridad a las estrellas iluminando un cielo resplandeciente y zafirino, lo cual la hacía ver venerable y majestuoso. Eso era lo que pensaba la Haruno, observando el firmamento azul oscuro con plena maravilla sin dejar de sonreír alegremente.

El firmamento parecía estar adornado con fragmentos de diamantes junto con la luna blanca enamorada de las tenues nubes tonos nácar.

Era una noche especial, no sabía las razones para explicar esta sensación. Las palabras no salían de su boca o su mente para pensar, era completamente irresistible perderse en la belleza del cielo.

Observó a los demás durmiendo, sus ganas de estar en los brazos del Morfeo la abandonaron al posar sus ojos en el firmamento.

Un paseo en el lago no estaría mal para despejarla, imaginarse el escenario fantástico de la oscuridad cubriendo los árboles mientras en el lago poseía fulgor gracias a la luna y las estrellas reflejándose la obligaban a acudir allí.

_**Arigatou ima koko ni ite kurete**_

_**Kimi wa nakanai tori no you de mune ga nandaka kurushii**_

_(Muchas gracias debo ofrecerte por estar aquí conmigo, tu canto ya no puedo oírlo, eres como un pájaro sin su voz. Siento un dolor aquí en mi pecho por ver tu rostro tan solo, quiero conocer esa gran debilidad cuando me abrazas…dímelo)_

Tras detenerse a su destino, se perdió nuevamente allí el agua del lago brillaba con luz propia junto con las danzantes luces de las luciérnagas doradas. Le pareció romántico, se sentía feliz y torpe, típico sentimiento de una enamorada se reprochaba riéndose mentalmente.

Divisó su vista hacia algo que captó su atención, una silueta recostada en el árbol.

Al reconocerlo, nunca creyó encontrarse con su líder, quien en estos momentos observaba silenciosamente el paisaje, aunque su perspectiva decía que observaba perdidamente divagando en algo particular en su mente.

_** Tokidoki yokogao ni kodoku ga ochiteru**_

_**Yasashisa no oku no yowasa mo shiritai no**_

_(¿Por que tú te preocupas por mi bienestar? ¿Por que hay tanto miedo en tu mirar?...dímelo ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti? Debo saber pues una sonrisa en ti quiero ver)_

Se veía tan perdido, triste, tranquilo…esa mirada, recordó con nostalgia la vez en que lo había conocido.

Sin importarle si lo acababa de conocer podía decirse que su mirad la cautivó, la hacía sentir protegida por esa mirada idéntica a la de ella y a la vez diferente.

Desde que lo vio, no le importó el aire peligroso que mostraba en su ser o por su personalidad cruelmente gélida. Pudo comprender que en su mundo cruel y horrible podía existir alguien que te comprendiera, protegiera y hacerte sentir segura de todo.

No sabía que tipo de agradecimiento darle por aquella vez, comprender sus sentimientos más profundos era como encontrar un tesoro en el fondo de la tierra tras buscarlo por largo tiempo.

Sin percatarse, una mirada oscura clavada con la suya la hizo sacar del trance.

-Sakura…-pronunció con tranquilidad el pelinegro poniendo a la pelirrosa con cierto nerviosismo.

-Yo…lo lamento, Sasuke-san. No quise interrumpirle…ya me iba –susurró siendo interrumpida por el Uchiha antes de partir.

-Puedes quedarte…si quieres –agregó el último en susurro sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

Sin ninguna pronunciación, la joven se sentó en el suave pastizal color verdoso oscuro tomando distancia prudencial del Uchiha para darle espacio.

_** Douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika wo watashi ni mo oshiete**_

_**Douka watashi ni dekiru koto ga aru nara kimi no egao no tame ni**_

_(Cuando toco tu tibia mano, algo extraño en mi me dice que alguna vez nos conocimos y un amor en nosotros broto ahora se que en esta mundo. El odio y tristeza se siembran por eso jamás, nada me lastimara si estas conmigo por favor, nunca llaves tristeza en el corazón…yo quiero poder extinguirla)_

Podía sentir como la densa nube de serenidad se extendía silenciosa e invisible a través de la leve brisa andante nocturna, sin esperar que esa nube pudiera convertirse en una tormenta de tensión.

Según Sakura, adoraba el silencio y respetaba las mudas palabras del pelinegro como siempre lo hacía, pero todo esto se veía diferente. Desde ese accidente que tuvo con el Uchiha quedó grabado a fuego para ya no borrarse más de su mente.

Y para Sasuke, luego de ese accidente que tuvo con la pelirrosada no sabía si dirigirle una palabra.

_**Sono te ga fureta toki fushigi dakedo**_

_**Tooi dokoka de watashitachi deatteta you na ki ga shita**_

_(Una cruz han puesto los momentos que viví cerca de ti, que guardo con mucha felicidad)_

-La noche se ve hermosa ¿no cree? –una voz femenina lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Hmp –respondió el Uchiha.

-Cuando era pequeña, durante las noches solía ver estrellas intentando contarlas o saber de que estaban hechas. Al final supe que no hay necesidad de buscar respuestas, mi mamá… -susurró captando la atención del pelinegro- me había dicho, que a veces la respuesta surge dentro del corazón.

En respuesta el Uchiha quedó perplejo, era como si su conciencia estuviera llamándolo aunque no lo escuchaba. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta sin ninguna aclaración o algún adjetivo.

_**NAIFU ya nikushimi ja kowasenai mono datte**_

_**Aru koto ga ima wa hakkiri wakaru kara**_

_(Las memorias que debo tener lo recuperaré, por que nunca te perderé. Solo contigo me elevaré y una canción te daré…dímelo)_

-En aquella vez…-pausó- desde que me liberó de la soledad que me acosaba, me sentí feliz que antes…-posó su mirada verdosa en los ojos ónix del pelinegro- Sentí calor por primera vez en mi vida, no había tristeza ni preocupación desde aquel momento, mi corazón latiendo a mil decidí dejar mi sueño para ayudarlo a cumplir sus deseos…estoy dispuesta ante todo inclusive si la muerte o el peligro me aceche, desafiaré ese miedo y… -sus palabras se perdieron en el viento al sentir unos cálidos brazos fuertes rodeándola con ternura y cariño entremezclándose.

-No hables más –susurró el Uchiha sin dejar de abrazarla.

La joven sin pronunciar recostó su rostro en el cálido pecho del pelinegro, era raro que una persona gélida en carácter tenga ese agradable calor emanando en su níveo cuerpo.

Inconscientemente sintió la lluvia cayendo a cantaros, cuyas aguas se comparaban con las tintineantes estrellitas de multicolores que producían melodía natural de la noche.

_**Douka kanashimi sae ubawanaide ikite kita subete no**_

_**Imi ga watashi wo ugokashiteru hitotsu mo ienai kioku nado nai**_

_(Murmuraré el nombre de aquella gran ciudad. Donde tú y yo nos conocimos…por favor)_

El pelinegro la observó, se encontraban húmedos a causa de aquellas gotas del cielo grisáceo cubierto por las espesas nubes.

Se veía hermosa, no…mucho más bella que cualquier chica madura. Era única, parecida a un ángel, tan cálida como el sol ironizando su apodo.

Sin resistir más sus instintos posó sus fríos labios con los de ella.

La pelirrosa quedó en shock ante la acción de su amado líder, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba nunca había pensado que recibiría uno de alguien muy especial.

Sin más, cerró su verdosa mirada mientras deslizaba con delicadeza sus brazos rodeando el cuello del Uchiha. Éste profundizaba más su beso sintiendo calor fundiéndose desde sus labios hasta todo el cuerpo.

Que calor tan agradable, similar al fuego de su técnica circulando ambos cuerpos.

Con suavidad separaron sus rostros tratando de regularizar nuevamente la respiración.

La joven recostó su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro una vez más, mientras éste en su hombro disfrutando del calor de su pálido cuerpo a la vez aspirando el aroma a cerezos emanando en su cabello.

-Nunca dejaré que salgas herida, Sakura –susurró acariciando sus finas hebras rosadas- Eres mía y de nadie más.

-Soy…toda suya…siempre estaré a su lado, no me importa las consecuencias –afianzó su abrazo- Tú eres todo para mí…mi sueño, mi vida, mi tormento…mi corazón…

-Tú, también eres mi tormento y a la vez, mi razón de vivir…

_**Tsumuide kasanete dakishimete**_

_**Kimi to sodatetai Hajimarusekai hajimaru MELODY**_

_**Haruka toozakaru machi no na mae wo mou ichido tsubuyaite**_

_**Douka mae ni susumeru you ni ryoute wo tsuyoku nigitta**_

(_Llévame de la mano al futuro, enséñame el camino frente a mi…por favor nunca dejes de temer por mi bienestar…contigo siempre estoy a salvo)_

Se miraron nuevamente, esta vez con ternura y cariño que demostraban ónix y jade chocando su vista entre sí, abriendo cada puerta del alma que podían para nuevas cosas de uno y el otro. Ellos eran los únicos que conocían esas puertas, los únicos que descifraron los códigos de sus puertas forzadas y los únicos que empezaron a entender la compañía del otro.

En el momento en que sus labios decidieron probarse nuevamente y fundirse en los únicos sabores cálidos, una luz centellantemente azul pálido se asomó en el cúmulo de algodones grises.

Un trueno.

-Será mejor que regresemos –pronunció el Uchiha debilitando su agarre, sus manos depositaron sobre ambas mejillas blanquecinas de la joven- No será bueno que nos enfermemos o terminemos electrocutados.

La pelirrosa acarició su mano cálida mientras se reía con ternura.

-Si ese es su deseo, entonces lo haré –respondió con una sonrisa serena y llena de emoción, dejando mudo y embobado al pelinegro.

_**Douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika wo kakushitari shinaide**_

_**Ima wa kayori nai hikari de mo kanarazu watashi soba ni iru kara**_

_(Una luz alumbra nuestro viaje por doquier. Lo puedo ver, soy feliz por que tu estas junto a mi)_

Ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el campamento sin importar de la noche lluviosa bienvenida, porque para ellos dos compartiendo sus sentimientos junto con las lágrimas del cielo combinaban a la perfección.

Raro, pero se podía decir que la lluvia es tu mejor amiga.

* * *

"_Si yo fuera la lluvia que me une los eternamente separados cielo y tierra, tal vez también podría unirme al corazón de cierta persona"_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué les pareció el capi especial de SasuSaku? La canción que puse se trata de una romántica de Maaya Sakamoto que lo pusieron para Crónica Tsubasa. A mi me re encantó al escucharla y leerla, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si les parece un poco cursi, es q es la primera vez que pongo una escena romántica de SasuSaku y no se como hacer algo así. Si les gustó o si tengo que mejorar en eso lo entenderé y trataré de mejorarlo.**

**También se me ocurrió ponerle alguna escena cómica de Suigetsu y Karin, la verdad es que me gusta verle a Sui haciendo la vida imposible a esa zorra. Mientras mas quicio le saque quizás mas vieja se ponga jejeje.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	16. Chapter 16: final de un sueño

**::El Frío invierno y la cálida primavera::**

**Capítulo 16: El final de un Sueño**

Luz…¿Dónde estás?

¿Estás brillando en alguna parte?

Si es así ¿por qué no puedo sentir ese calor agradable que siempre me otorgabas?

¿Por qué la oscuridad me envuelve mientras te vuelves tan tenue que ni siquiera puedo distinguirte?

Me dejas sola con culpas y pensamientos tanto que me es imposible distinguirlos entre las sombras.

Al cerrar mis ojos, he decidido rendirme quedándome a merced de la oscuridad para que así quede completa. Quizás en estos momentos, empiece a soñar…

Un mundo aparte, en donde las cosas son irreales y a la vez, fácil de confundirse con la realidad.

Siento un calor…un calor nada agradable. Una sensación que va incrementando de a poco haciéndome sudar en frío y sentir que todo mi cuerpo este siendo consumido por el mismísimo fuego.

Lo raro es que no me estoy quemando, no. Sólo fuego dentro mí, ni siquiera con mis técnicas puedo apagarlos.

Escucho un sonido…más bien un llanto de alguien. Miles de gritos en forma inexplicable resonaban en mis oídos, provocando un retorcimiento en la mente siendo incapaz de pensar en una sola cosa.

¡Basta! Exclamé desesperada buscando tranquilidad y silencio, sin conseguir un resultado esperado. Ya que los sonidos aumentaban sin parar.

Podía verlo, nuevamente esas pesadillas que me atormentaban desde niña.

Mi aldea, aquel lugar que solía llamarlo hogar. Hogar donde habitaban personas queridas para mí, que me recordaban y me daban cariño.

Mis padres, aquellas personas que siempre me protegieron y me dieron su amor para crecer y aprender, todo gracias a ellos que daban su sacrificio por mí.

Mi infancia era una común, llena de felicidad en la cual jamás sabía que muy pronto…se desvanecería entre las sombras.

Todos esos sueños y momentos en las que siempre he querido construir se rompieron en pedazos, luego de perder todo lo que tenía.

La soledad era horrenda y devastadora, siempre sentí frío intenso en todo mi cuerpo cada poro de mi ser incapaz de encontrar calor…la herida en mi corazón era difícil de sanar, difícil de cicatrizarse porque en estos momentos sabía que jamás se cerraría.

Todo fue hasta que lo vi, a él…

-Sakura?

Su voz, se podía escuchar claramente. No era lejano como solía ser los ecos. ¡Vaya sueño!

-Sakura!

Era extraño, podía jurar que además que su voz era clara también se escuchaba fuerte, como si estuviera cerca de mí llamándome cosa que sería imposible.

-Sakura!

Nuevamente ese llamado apareció delante de mí una luz blanca cegadora frente de mí.

**-Fin de Sakura Pov´s—**

La pelirrosa abrió los párpados lentamente intentando adaptarse a la luz para ver con más claridad.

Pudo distinguir la zona boscosa, la tienda del resto del equipo y dos pares de ojos ónix penetrándola con su mirada.

Las palabras no podían auricularse en la boca debido a la pesadilla que nuevamente la invadió y la cercanía de su líder.

-Estás bien? –preguntó ocultando la preocupación.

Ésta asintió en respuesta, mirándolo directamente dándole entender que no había nada de que preocuparse.

El pelinegro la vio unos segundos y luego, se encaminó lejos para dar aviso a su equipo de continuar con la búsqueda.

La joven observó bien a su alrededor, estaba amaneciendo con rapidez. Los oscuros pinos dejaban entrever de su verde perenne. Las copas más pálidas pronto destacarían contra la oscuridad del fondo.

El resto del equipo, una vez despiertos y preparados decidieron continuar con la búsqueda estando el líder y la pelirrosa delante de ellos.

Karin estaba sumamente irritada, en la mañana tuvo que limpiar la ropa sucia del peliblanco, poner a calentar la comida, traer agua, buscar frutas y no había tenido tiempo para respirar. Todo fue porque perdió en la apuesta con Suigetsu, era de esperarse. La pelirrosa era mejor que ella en todo, en comida, en curación, en preparar tienda y en el rastreo de chakras, cosa que era su especialidad superado en 10.

El viento provocado por la velocidad de ellos hacía que sus cabellos se agitaran detrás suyo.

La joven pelirrosada se encontraba pensativa luego de aquella pesadilla que siempre cobró vida en sus sueños, esa angustia y tristeza cargada con inseguridad le era imposible olvidarlos.

Sentía calor y un pesado cansancio, debe ser el ambiente, pensó ignorándolos.

El viaje duró mas o menos, cuatro horas sin ningún descanso. En estos momentos, caminando sería mejor opción luego de pasar corriendo a toda velocidad gastando chakras.

Estaba más cansada de lo normal, la vista la mareaba demasiado y tenía tremendo calor, a pesar de los elementos que portaba.

Sólo faltaba un poco más…sólo un poco…

Lo único que pudo ver fue su líder y sus compañeros caminando unos pasos lejos de ella, la vista comenzó a nublarle para después estar envuelta en el manto negro de la oscuridad.

Y la voz de su líder.

-Sakura!

**-Sueños de Sakura—**

_La oscuridad, otra vez ese mundo de sombras que demuestran gran vacío en la que nadie puede escaparse, puede ser el origen de nuestros miedos desde niños, creyendo que hay monstros, fantasmas u otras creaturas que son la imaginación de nuestros mayores miedos._

_Ya no sé que hacer, mis párpados se encuentran completamente cerrados tal vez al desmayarme, ya me quedé dormida o inconsciente._

_Soñaré con algo que no tenga que ver con mi pasado, quizás algo por la que nunca conocí o algo que no haya fuego, esos gritos. No más eso…_

_Soñar…soñar…soñar…_

_-Ja…ja…ja… -la risa, una melodía resonando en el aire como las campanas de viento que se golpeaban con suavidad unas entre otras por la leve brisa acariciando todo el alrededor._

_Los recuerdos de mi feliz infancia nuevamente me golpeaban en la cabeza como si esos momentos quisiera ponerlos en play para rememorarlo nuevamente._

"_Una pequeña pelirrosada caminaba con una gran sonrisa surcada en su pequeño y gracioso rostro mientras se reía despreocupadamente con diversión hacia la dirección de su hogar._

_-Mamá –llamó felizmente después de ver una hermosa mujer esperándola en la entrada._

_-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –preguntó con una voz cantarina, perfecta para una mujer elegante._

_La madre de la niña cuyo nombre era Amaya Mizore de Haruno, sus rasgos físicos eran de una mujer joven y hermosa con cabello negro azulado –lavanda, piel nívea con aspecto suave y pálido como copo de nieve y preciosos ojos zafiro comparado con las joyas codiciadas por las mujeres._

_Vestida de un kimono violeta oscuro, obi atado en la cintura con cabello perfectamente recogido a una coleta y un delantal color crema que daba toque de una ama de casa._

_-Y te divertiste con tus primas? –cuestionó, su madre con una bella sonrisa surcada en su rostro mientras preparaba la comida._

_-Sí, hoy jugamos a las escondidas y también a perseguir a un conejo, pero…en el camino, me caí y creo que me raspe –aclaró con tristeza mostrando su herida a su progenitora._

_La mujer chequeó su herida dedicándole una mirada comprensiva a su pequeña, sacó una pequeña caja de botiquín y con sumo cuidado con la delicadeza de una pluma trató su herida mientras una sonrisa cálida y angelical dibujaba en su delicado rostro._

_-Listo, para la próxima ten más cuidado –regañó la mujer con suavidad- Adivina que día es hoy…-_

_-hmm…-la pequeña se puso a meditar- …es, ¡¿primavera! –respondió sin éxito, haciendo que una gota se resbalara en la sien de la mujer._

_-No, hija. Es tu cumpleaños, hoy tienes 8 años –tocó traviesamente su nariz- Te tengo una sorpresa, aguarda un minuto –la pequeña miraba ansiosa esperando el presente._

_La mujer de cabellos negro añil junto con un hombre de aspecto atractivo y casi mayor de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos jades similares a los de la pequeña, sólo que la diferencia es que estos eran mucho más oscuros, su nombre era Ryôsuke Haruno._

_Entre las manos de ambos progenitores descansaban una torta de chocolate adornado con frutillas deliciosas en crema y 8 velas rosadas encendidas._

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! –pronunciaron ambos padres con una gran sonrisa que transmitían felicidades y cariños hacia su querida pelirrosada._

_La pelirrosada no sabía que decir, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la boca, lo único que podía hacer es devolver la sonrisa típica de una niña alegre pero con más emoción._

_-Pide un deseo, Sakura-chan –dijo su padre mientras dejaba la torta en la mesa._

_Ésta cerró los ojos concentrada en su deseo, su petición era que todo fuera así; alegre y hermoso junto con su familia y las personas que más quería._

_Sopló todas las velas adornadas en su torta luego de pedir su petición esperando que todos sus deseos de cumpleaños se cumplieran hoy mismo y que durara para siempre._

_Pero…no todos los sueños se cumplen…algunas veces, pueden romperse como ocurren con las reliquias o los tesoros que son de gran valor para alguien sentimental, lo único que hay en el suelo…es sólo trizas…sin ninguna forma para arreglar._

_-Kya!_

_-¡Salgamos de aquí!_

_-¡Corramos!_

_-¿Qué sucede? –se preguntó el pelicastaño siendo despertado por un extraño olor intenso acompañado con unos gritos lejanos de las personas._

_Sin ningún escrúpulo, fijó su vista en la ventana de su hogar. Su vista logró captar algo que no podía creer él mismo, el cielo oscurecido se andaba teñido de un anaranjado acompañado con una nube oscura que emanaba, no muy lejos del vecindario, más las chispas rojas crispaban en el mismo._

_Sus ojos no lo engañaban, los aldeanos huían de ahí. Hasta podía ver que su casa también estaba siendo consumido por el fuego._

_Con desesperación teñido en su alma, decidió despertar rápidamente a su esposa._

_-Amaya, despierta ¡un incendio! –la aludida abrió los ojos de golpe con una preocupación en su mirada azul._

_-Un incendio ¿co-cómo…cu-cuándo ocurrió? –preguntó con el mismo estado de su marido._

_-No lo sé, pero ¿¡Debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible! ¿Dónde está Sakura?_

_-Está en…Oh, no! En la planta baja._

_-Debemos sacarla, el fuego está alcanzando ahí._

_Sin más preámbulo, ambos progenitores trataban de hacer lo imposible para salvar a su única hija._

_Aguantaron lo posible del tóxico gas que liberaba los objetos y muebles consumidos por el fuego para llegar lo antes posible hacia donde se encontraba su único tesoro._

_Una vez, ya hecho dicho objetivo salieron de su hogar llegando al patio, debido que era el único lugar despejado del fuego._

_Con desesperación evitando inhalar el aire tóxico y al mismo tiempo, sus ojos buscaron inútilmente en cada recóndito del lugar consumido por el fuego, una salida, al menos para salvar a Sakura._

_Ryosuke logró divisar una abertura suficiente para, al menos uno de ellos, no importaría nada. Lo único que empezaba pensar en estos momentos donde el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse, era que se salvaran su esposa y su hija._

_En un descuido, antes de realizar tal acción la cual estaba a punto de acudir, una velocidad de ráfaga inesperada atravesó rozando el rostro del Haruno._

_Ignorando la extraña sensación reciente lo único que pudo ver fue a su esposa tumbándose lentamente con kunais clavados en su espalda. Abrió los parpados llenos de estupor._

_-Amaya! –gritó con deje de sentimientos entremezclados que lo confundían, imposibles de describirlos tampoco sentía palabras fluir con normalidad en su garganta. Es como si el shock de repente le afectó en todo el sistema de su cuerpo, pero la pregunta que le vino en este instante fue, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué no había sentido chakra de algún individuo en estos momentos?_

_La pelirrosa entredormida, sus ojos grandes fueron abriéndose poco a poco al sentir un golpe en su pequeño cuerpo._

_Sus ojos jade se adaptaban a la situación, al principio la vista era borrosa, pero ese olor a madera quemada y una toxina del humo era inconfundible._

_Sus ojos al fin se aclararon luego de adaptarse al ambiente, ¿fuego?_

_Tenía calor y una sensación de miedo la invadió por completo no queriendo terminar como todos los objetos que eran consumidos por ese elemento destructivo, miró a su alrededor queriendo buscar a sus padres._

_Sintió un apretón fuerte pero suave a la vez, clavó su mirada sintiendo los azulados casi opacos ojos de alguien conocido pero muy querido._

_Era…su madre, la mujer cariñosa de rostro angelical de una belleza envidiable e inocente, ahora con ojos sin brillo que tanto lo admiraba es como si ya perdieron esa luz y un líquido rojo escurriendo en la comisura de sus rosados labios._

_Sintió lágrimas correr en sus ojos sin dejar de mirar los azuladas y opacas miradas de su madre._

_No podía pensar más…que esto fuese una pesadilla._

_-Sakura… -pronunció una voz triste y dolida de su padre, quien la rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos como último signo de protección- lo siento mucho, hija mía –susurró con lamento y tristeza._

_Dicho esto, un fuerte empuje la impulsó a salir de su hogar hasta caer en los suaves pastizales verdes de las afueras._

_Lo único que pudo divisar fue a su padre abrazando con fuerza al cuerpo inerte de su mamá esperando que las llamas lo consumieran mientras una figura extraña se le acercaba lentamente, antes de verlo con más claridad la estructura débil del edificio en llamas cayó, delante de ella obligándola a dar marcha atrás._

_Abriendo los ojos, la salida quedó completamente cerrada dejando a sus padres dentro con el extraño espectro en llamas._

_-Tou-san, Ka-san! –dio un grito desgarrador lo más fuerte que le daban los pulmones expresando el dolor de un alma herida._

_No sabía cuantas veces ha derramado lágrimas o cuantos pasos ha dado para escapar, o también cuando ha sucedido todo eso?_

_Estaba perdida, triste, sola, confundida… no sabía que hacer, no podía limpiar sus lagrimas…ni tampoco estaba segura a donde iba… ¿acaso en esta situación desesperada lo llaman "soledad"?_

_Sus recuerdos vagaban rápidamente sin pausarse como películas que iban rebominandose una y otra vez sin para nunca, sus padres y sus familias…las personas que más quería en su vida y estuvieron a su lado…murieron. Y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos…¿Qué podía hacer una niña como ella?_

_Sentía el mundo desfallecer por completo…oscurecerse mostrando ese tenebroso abismo donde el tiempo y el espacio no existían, había frío y vacío…es como si todo se hubiera congelado en la nada…_

_Lo único que podía saber era que esa figura misteriosa…vestida de negro completamente sin ningún otro tipo de color…y claramente tenía algo en su rostro…maldición! No quería recordar…pero, al parecer su mente con sus recuerdos la traicionaban…lo que si pudo hacer saber era su chakra, uno muy poderoso y extraño…uno jamás visto…también, pudo jurar que tenía ojo de un color diferente al de un humano, era similar al fuego mismo._

_Ya no podía más…llegó a un bosque alejado en donde podía llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara…o le consolara, no importaba…quería dejarse de llevar por el llanto y que el dolor de su alma le comiera vivamente._

"_Siento que mi corazón dejó de latir en aquella vez…ahora, lo siento otra vez"_

_-¡Sakura!_

_-¡Sakura!_

_-¡Sakura!_

**-Fin de los sueños de Sakura-**

-Sakura… -a medida que llegaba a su despertar podía escuchar con claridad una voz conocida, siendo la salvación de aquella neblina de desesperación.

Sus parpados se abrieron con lentitud, adaptándose a la oscuridad pudiendo observar todo con claridad.

Frente a sus ojos veía ese pozo negro, pero esta vez se veía diferente al de sus sueños, era los ojos ónix de una persona a la que tanto anhelaba.

-Sasuke-san –susurró con temblor, luego de esa tremenda y real pesadilla no sabía que decirle, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Sakura ¿Qué te sucedió? –cuestionó serio aunque en el fondo mostraba un deje de preocupación- Estás sudando y también estuviste…llorando mientras decías algo. Dime, ¿qué te paso?

El pelinegro después de haber visto el estado de ella luego de haberse desmayado, vio que no podía continuar así que optó junto con su equipo a refugiarse y esperar el despertar de la joven.

El día comenzaba a caer al borde del crepúsculo donde la mayoría de los seres vivientes del bosque se ocultaba en sus respectivos hogares, con el fin de descansar y refugiarse de los depredadores.

El resto del equipo se encontraban descansando plácidamente, mientras el líder hacia guardia observando los alrededores…al menos eso es lo que creían, la verdad tener a una pelirrosa desmayada le tenía algo…inquieto.

Se cuestionaba a si mismo muchas veces preguntándose que es lo que soñaba en esos momentos.

Al reconocer por la fina película de sudor recorrer en su pálido rostro, pequeños gemidos escapados de sus rosados labios seguidos de susurros y lágrimas en sus ojos, aún cerrados; podía jurar que se encontraba en una pesadilla.

No dudo en despertarla para que pudiera escapar de eso.

La joven respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de sudar aún despierta no podía tranquilizarse luego de tener una y otra vez ese sueño, en que alguna vez lo había vivido.

Sin dudar, abrazó a su pelinegro como si su vida dependiera de eso. Éste abrió los ojos par a par con sorpresa, no le correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco la alejó de él.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en depresión sin saber que decir, lo único que le dedicó al pelinegro era apoyar su rostro en su cálido pecho y echarse a llorar amarga y silenciosamente.

El pelinegro lo notó, debía tratarse de sus padres. Era parecida a él y lo entendía perfectamente… entendía cuando uno se encontraba completamente solo, con la necesidad de alguien para saber que la soledad no existía.

Pero…era difícil encontrar a ese alguien, con quien contar en todo…a quien amar…a quien proteger. Muchos dicen que buscar no es necesario, puede que esa persona pueda estar a tu lado…

Sin más correspondió el abrazo de la joven siendo transmitido por los mismos sentimientos que ambos tenían fundiéndose con el calor del corazón puro de la princesa de hielo.

El Uchiha le agradó sentirlo, ese calor tan reconfortante como el mismísimo fuego que el poseía, a excepción que ese calor era mucho más…_agradable, _lleno de cariño y compasión carente de furia y enojo.

La pelirrosada dejó de llorar, hace unas horas los brazos del Morfeo había cubierto con su manto nítido de sueños fantasiosos en sus llorosos ojos.

Nunca había sentido algo tan agradable dormir en el cálido cuerpo del Uchiha, en su opinión muchos juzgaban por lo frío que se mostraba en esa fachada arrogante y altanero; sin embargo, en su perspectiva juraba que en alguna parte de su corazón…había un pedazo de sensación cálida que tanto admiraba.

Entendía su tristeza, toda esa emoción de hielo era por el dolor que un oscuro pasado ya ocurrido; en su interior deseaba hacer todo para que él fuera feliz y no sentir aquella degradante sensación, tal como ella.

Esta noche podrá dormir tranquila, junto con su demonio frío que se convirtió en su ángel guardián.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza, la verdad luego de muchas pruebas pasadas y días ocupados además de conocer un animé que me gustó mucho no me dieron tiempo e inspiración para continuarlo. Mil disculpas para los fanes de este fic, para compensarlos aquí está el capi 16 donde se muestra el pasado de Sakura.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Imaginármelo me entristeció para escribirlo pero le daría cierto sentido a la razón de sus pesadillas mostradas en los capis anteriores, además muy pronto en los capis siguientes ya sabrán sobre el misterioso personaje de sus sueños.**

**Nos vemos en el capi siguiente y gracias por la paciencia de todos ustedes fanes de SasuSaku.**

**Además quisiera que para los que son fanes de Katekyô Hitman Reborn! disfrutaran de los fic que estoy publicando, en serio me daría mucho gusto que los leyeran y opinaran del emparejamiento de Saku con algunos de los personajes. Si quieren, no les estoy obligando.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Underword**


End file.
